Bitterswet Hope Agridulce esperanza
by Narcisa Malfoy Valo
Summary: Esta es mi primera fanfiction . Obviamente que los personajes pertenecen a JKRowling, aunque existen algunos personajes originales como: Ville, Darius O Brien,etc. Trata de un triángulo amoroso entre los chicos Malfoy y Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

Bittersweet hope

(Agridulce esperanza)

by

Narcisa Malfoy Valo

Chapter I

Aquel invierno había sido muy crudo, lleno de nevadas intensas, violentas ventiscas y temperaturas extremadamente bajas.

Aún después de dos semanas de entrada la primavera, la nieve continuaba cubriéndolo todo, dándole al paisaje una belleza que quitaba el aire y hacía que el mundo mágico se viera más mágico todavía. Podía afirmarse que gracias a algo tan sencillo de ver (pero no de comprender) como la naturaleza, se asemejaba a las ilustraciones de los cuentos de hadas.

En una pequeña casa de las afueras un par de muchachos calentaban sus manos junto al hogar, pues si bien durante el día la temperatura era agradablemente cálida , por la noche su descenso era abrupto.

Los jóvenes estaban intranquilos pero nadie decía nada que pudiera preocupar mas al otro. Ya tenían suficiente con los problemas que su amiga callaba.

¿Cuándo dejaría de ser tan terca y sobreprotectora con ellos? Hermione parecía ser incapaz de comprender que ya no eran niños sino hombres adultos que sabían manejar las situaciones a los que la vida les sometía.

No es que la convivencia con la castaña fuera un remanso de paz, no, ella era apasionada ,a veces volátil y Ron mas de una vez la había definido como una guerrera incansable y sobre todo inquebrantable. Pero desde hacía algún tiempo la chica había comenzado a mostrar señales de fragilidad. Un día Ron y Harry se dieron cuenta que además de ser la bruja mas talentosa e inteligente del mundo mágico, la gran heroína de los elfos domésticos y de los presos, además de ser un motivo de orgullo para ellos, Hermione era humana, era una mujer sensible aunque esa sensibilidad se escondiera bajo una superficie de racionalismo .Lástima que no supieron ver el cambio a tiempo.

Las sombras de la noche ya estaban cayendo cuando echaron una ojeada al exterior y suspiraron aliviados al reconocer la figura que se acercaba volando en su escoba. Por unos minutos la perdieron de vista, pero tras ese lapso apareció en la sala con paso errático y aire ausente.

Se veía desorientada , quizás incómoda o algo mas (lo que fuera que eso significara). Ni siquiera notó al moreno y el pelirrojo que la observaban con atención y se preguntaban si el trabajo era la causa de su estado de ánimo.

Harry descarto esa idea inmediatamente pues si algo había aprendido sobre Hermione era que nunca permitía que los problemas laborales interfirieran en su vida personal por mas que pusiera toda su pasión en el trabajo.

Ron estudió cada línea del bonito rostro, percibió el brillo de sus ojos oscuros , la respiración pesada (como si le fuera difícil tomar aire) , los labios apretados (aunque disimuladamente) y supo que estaba sufriendo. Tantos años amándola le habían otorgado un sentido extra que le permitía detectar ciertos sentimientos que ella deseara esconder. Mismo si no le contaba nada, con él no podía tener secretos, no podía engañarlo. La conocía tan bien que volvía a ver la misma mirada que ,despojada de su memoria, tuvo durante mucho tiempo al sobrevivir al motín de Azkabán .Ron no se atrevía a preguntarle.

Ron y Harry volvieron a intercambiar miradas. Sabían que Hermione no era la misma desde hacía muchísimo tiempo ,sin embargo había salido adelante- Entonces ¿ por qué se veía mas abatida que de costumbre?.

-¿ Estás bien, Herm?- preguntó Harry sin obtener respuesta.

-¿Puedes decirnos que pasa?- el pelirrojo tuvo la misma suerte que su amigo.

En vistas de que la muchacha no hablaba, él volvió a formular la misma pregunta mientras intentaba acariciarle el cabello.

Pero en un segundo, la melancolía y el silencio de la castaña dieron paso a una furia y un rugido feroz.

¡ Noooo! –

Los muchachos quedaron petrificados ,atónitos ante la inesperada reacción de su amiga.

El dolor encerrado en sus ojos y su voz se había intensificado tanto que parecía una entidad con vida propia . Por un instante Harry experimentó la sensación de el dolor de Hermione era tangible.

-Herm¿ que te está ocurriendo?- la preocupación de Ron se había convertido en temor.

Pero si creían que la joven bruja no los sorprendería se equivocaban, pues, como despertando de un sueño la expresión de su rostro cambió y ella con curiosidad preguntó :

-¿Por qué me miran así?-se encogió de hombros y agregó- Parece que hubieran visto un mal fantasma-

-Cariño- el moreno le tomó las manos- sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros,¿verdad?-

-Harry,¿por qué me hablas como si acabara de fugarme de San Mungo1-

-Porque casi me destripaste hace unos segundos-

-¿Acaso me estás tratando de loca?- ante la inmediata negativa de su amigo agregó- ¿dices que hace dos segundos hice algo que no recuerdo?-

-Quizás te estás volviendo una psicópata-

-¡Vete a hacer puñetas. Weasley! –

-¿ Te oyes?, hasta hablas como un Slytherin- le increpó Ron

-¡Cállate¡ya déjenme en paz los dos!-

Apretando puños y dientes, la muchacha corrió escalera arriba rumbo a su dormitorio.

Al quedarse solos ,el pelirrojo preguntó:

-¿Crees que sea el SPM?-

Harry le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-No la ayudaste demasiado ,Ron–

Pero...viste como se puso, yo solo intenté...- golpeó los ladrillos de la chimenea- Estoy seguro de que todo esto es por culpa de aquel mal nacido que debería estar pudriéndose en Azkabán –

-Azkabán- repitió Harry pensativo- hay demasiadas preguntas que me surgen con respecto a lo que ocurrió allá-

Ron apretó los labios en un gesto de amargura y en igual tono de voz dijo:

-¡Basta!, no quiero pensarlo por que si lo hago voy a volverme loco. Ya tengo suficiente con saber que duerme con aquel mequetrefe-

-Gracias a él Hermione es muy feliz ,y se volvió menos insoportable-

-No recuerdas todo lo que nos humilló-

-¿Y tu olvidaste lo que sucedió para que casi perdiera la razón y cambiara de bando¿olvidaste que creyó que Voldemort había matado a Hermione¿Olvidaste que estuvo tres semanas, día y noche velando sin apartarse de su cama?-

-Eso fue porque quería meterse en ella- replicó el pelirrojo con mal humor.

-La ama-

-¡Yo también, la diferencia es que no la maltraté como él hizo (con todos nosotros),pero aún así Herm lo prefirió – volvió a golpear la chimenea- Está bien ,tal vez se lo merece-

-Ronald Weasley ,ahora es demasiado tarde, te dije que maduraras y no te comportaras como un imbécil con ella, pero tú estabas demasiado ocupado haciéndote el importante – le recriminó una voz femenina.

Ambos se volvieron para ver a Ginny que acababa de llegar.

Harry sonrió y fue al encuentro de su novia ,a la que saludó con un apasionado beso.

-Parece que me extrañaste, cariño- comentó la pelirroja, complacida.

Ginny, la que una vez fuera una adorable pequeña se había convertido a hora en una bellísima joven de arrolladora sensualidad que todavía podía estremecer a su novio con una mirada de sus centelleantes ojos.

Ron, solía burlarse de su amigo pues, si su hermana andaba cerca, este parecía actuar bajo el influjo de la maldición IMPERUS .

-Harry ,vamos arriba, tengo algo que mostrarte- le propuso la recién llegada con una expresión de picardía en el rostro.

El muchacho inmediatamente se puso de pie, pero se detuvo cuando Ron intervino.

-Harry, te prohíbo que lo hagas ,ella es mi hermana –

-Ermmm hummm,creo que Ron tiene razón-

-¿Cariño? –la pelirroja enredó los dedos en su cabello- ¿ tengo que repetirlo?-

-No querida, haré lo que tú quieras- ya no tuvo oídos para nadie mas y se dejó llevar.

Pero eso no le bastó a Ginny que dirigiendo una mirada burlona a su hermano dijo:

-Así me gusta, amor-

Ron maldecía y hablaba consigo mismo, prometiendo que tomaría medidas que frenaran a su hermana. Si; también le cantaría ciertas verdades al señor ¨seductor de vírgenes inocentes ¨Potter, y por supuesto, le rompería la cara a Draco Malfoy por haberle robado al amor de su vida mediante engaños y mentiras.

Se encontraba tan sumergido en el mar de sus propias frustraciones , que no reparó en la mano que se posaba en su hombro.

-Lo siento –

Está bien – respondió automáticamente.

Luego se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

-Hermie, no sabía que eras tú-

-Yo... tenía que decirte que...- sus ojos estaban húmedos- ni tú ,ni Harry tiene la culpa de mis problemas-

parecía como si fuera a quebrarse y desaparecer en pedazos frente a él. Le tomó la mano y le hizo lugar a su lado.

De pronto , el despecho y el enfado se habían esfumado cuando el pelirrojo tomó conciencia de que la chica estaba llegando al límite de lo que cualquier ser humano podía soportar . A Ron no le quedaban dudas de que la carga que Hermione llevaba era tan pesada que ya la estaba aplastando.

La abrazó con fuerza ,entonces ,tras unos segundos, sucedió algo impensable : ella rompió a llorar de un modo que nunca había visto.

No le dijo nada, no porque deseara darle tiempo para que se desahogase , sino porque la situación lo dejaba sin palabras.

Ella, **su** Hermie, era la mujer mas fuerte que conocía, y ahora parecía como si hasta su carne estuviera desgarrándose .

Hermione , necesitó bastante tiempo para calmarse, solo entonces Ron se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Quieres contármelo?-

-Son demasiadas cosas que se fueron acumulando y ahora terminan por desbordarse-

-¿Ese bastardo te lastimó?-

Ella dudó un instante y respondió:

-Si te refieres a Draco, mi respuesta es **no**, pero créeme que yo **si** le lastimaré-

-Hasta creería que si estas enamorada de él-

-¿ Tienes alguna duda¿por qué?. Tú no lo conoces como yo-

-Es que... no puedo convencerme que precisamente tú veas algo bueno en él-

-Tiene mas de lo que podrías imaginar- tras una prolongada pausa agregó- El Draco que conocimos en la escuela no era él , sino quien su familia quería que fuera. ¿Qué mas podía hacer un chico asustado?-

Tener algo de personalidad propia , eso sería un buen comienzo. Después de todo somos seres con libre albedrío –

De pronto los ojos de la joven brillaron.

-¿ Crees que existe la libertad cuando Lucius Malfoy es parte de tu vida?. Ese hijo de perra es un sádico que no puede evitar arruinar y corromper a todo ser que le rodea. Se cree un amo omnipotente que tiene derecho a modificar la existencia de los _**seres inferiores , **_o sea todo el universo excepto él , claro está-

La voz de Hermione estaba llena de sarcasmo , amargo sarcasmo, doloroso sarcasmo... .

-Si, en eso tienes razón-

-Cuando Draco estuvo seguro de que su padre no saldría de Azkabán ,se volvió otra persona, alguien irreconocible ,lleno de alegría y una generosidad que ni siquiera yo sospeché que pudiera existir dentro de él –

-Pero...¿ Nunca sospechaste que podría estar fingiendo o algo así?- insistió Ron.

- ¿No entiendes?-espetó impaciente- Draco se sintió libre, ya no existía el miedo que lo dominó siempre , ya no estaba bajo la continua presión de caminar en los zapatos de su padre. Fue entonces que lo amé. Amé a ese nuevo hombre dulce y maravilloso -

-Está bien, pero no entiendo cual es tu problema ,entonces-

- Que no quiero perderlo-

-¿ Por qué lo harías?-

-Porque no soy quien crees –

-Eres la mujer mas increíble que haya conocido... y lamento no habértelo dicho antes –

Por toda respuesta su amiga reanudó el llanto,

Era mas de lo que Ron podía soportar.

-Herm, me estas poniendo nervioso. Por lo que mas quieras dime que está pasando contigo-

Tardó en calmarse pero finalmente, la muchacha pareció tomar coraje y comenzó a hablar.

-Quizás siempre te hayas preguntado que sucedió realmente durante las dos malditas semanas que duró el motín de Azkabán-

-Cada día lo hago –

Ella pareció estar debatiendo consigo misma, pero posó sus castaños ojos en los del pelirrojo y le dijo:

-Júrame que guardarás el secreto-

-Sabes de sobra que puedes confiar en mi-

-Nadie lo sabe pero, casi todas las personas que estaban en Azkabán murieron de forma espantosa –

-Pero... –

-Si. Lo sé. Nada de aquello fue revelado pero yo estuve allá y lo viví-

-Pero...-

-No dejaron que se supiera la verdad, pero lo vi todo. Vi cuerpos hechos pedazos, escuché los gritos de quienes fueron torturados... nada es mas horrendo que eso.-

-¡Oh¡madre Santa!- esta vez estrechó a su amiga con mas fuerza- Cuanto lo siento, cariño. Ahora entiendo porque volviste cambiada de allá. Pero Harry y yo te cuidaremos, bebé-

-Gracias,Ron. De todos modos no todos se amotinaron. En medio de aquel infierno alguien salvó mi vida y... Nada. Un Cruciatos me dio - ante la expresión horrorizada del pelirrojo agregó- y es algo que espero no volver a sentir nunca mas . Yo me retorcía en el suelo, entonces un prisionero me arrebató mi varita sin que yo atinase a nada. Lo escuché gritar Avada Kedavera, pero la maldición no estaba dirigida a mi, sino para mi atacante. Después de eso, perdí el sentido. Desperté en lugar extraño... – parecía incómoda – Bien, allá no se oían aquellos gritos espantosos. Aunque yo no lo sabía se trataba de una sala secreta ,como la que tuvimos en los entrenamientos con el Ejército de Dumbledore. Nadie podía imaginar que yo estaría allí durante las dos semanas que duró el motín mientras los demás morían-

-No eres culpable de sus muertes –apretó su mano y preguntó – Pero...¿que pasó con ese ángel guardián que te salvó?-

La muchacha le dirigió una mirada que Ron no supo interpretar.

-Van a darle libertad condicional y tengo que ser quien se encargue de él-

-¡Eso es grandioso!, Le debemos tu vida ese hombre se merece mas que su libertad - aseguró el pelirrojo entusiasmado.

Hermione pareció no haberle escuchado y con sus oscuros ojos perdidos en algún lugar murmuró

-El desgraciado no podrá dar un paso sin mí –

-¿Es mi imaginación o estás molesta con ese noble y valiente caballero que evitó que alguien te lanzara la maldición asesina?-

-¿Aún no entiendes lo que pasa ,Ron?- gritó impaciente – Quien me salvó en el infierno ...fue el mismo diablo, ... fue ... fue... Lucius Malfoy -

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

1 Hospital para enfermos mentales en su mayoría ,el célebre Gilderoy Lockhart terminó allí luego de auto hechizarse con la varita de Ron en _HP y la cámara de los secretos_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II 

La muchacha daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama sin decidirse a ponerse de pie. La noche no le había proporcionado un sueño reparador precisamente sino todo lo contrario, pues cada vez que se dormía sus sueños la transportaban a través del tiempo llevándola a revivir aquello que quería dejar enterrado en lo mas profundo de su pasado.

Escuchó un batir de alas junto a su ventana, entonces vio la lechuza.

Lo último que quería en esos momentos era recibir correspondencia de aquella persona.

¿Por qué el muy desgraciado no la olvidaba de una condenada vez¿No se daba cuenta de que la atormentaba?¿Era eso lo que buscaba?. Se dijo que eso era lo más probable, después de todo¿qué podía esperarse de alguien como él?.

Fuera lo que fuera, no podía negar ser quien era: Hermione Granger, mestiza, la mejor bruja de su generación; activista por los derechos de los elfos domésticos ; integrante clave de la Comisión para los derechos en Azkabán y, sobre todo, una mujer que anteponía la razón al corazón. Todo eso, sí; pero tampoco podía obviar que se conocía tan bien como para saber que no podría evitar leer lo que fuera que él le enviara.

Tomó el pergamino y lo abrió:

¨ Dulce amada mía:

Como es habitual esperé en vano y supe que solo 

_puedo obtener silencio como respuesta tuya._

Debería estar muy enfadado y maldecirte , mal- 

_decirte por haber esto hecho conmigo, por ser la_

_única capaz de hacerme sentir humano, eso es_

_algo que no puedo soportar._

Debería maldecirte por ser tan cruel como para 

_fingir la indiferencia que __**sé **__no sientes . De _

_hecho nunca lo hiciste¿verdad ?. Yo sé que _

_desde la primera vez temblaste ante mí, me de-_

_testaste y luego me deseaste pero __nunca__ estu-_

_viste indiferente. Te confieso que yo tampoco._

De algún modo sentía que estabas destinada a 

_a mi y por eso te odiaba o al menos lo quería._

Mi querida, dicen que una mujer no puede ol- 

_vidar su primera vez, pero jamás escuché lo que_

_le sucedía a su primer hombre. Nadie me había _

_dicho que tu partida me afectaría de este modo._

Nadie me había dicho que , soñaría cada milímetro 

_de ti aún con mis ojos abiertos, que caería en un _

_delirio febril en el cual solo puedo verte y sentirte;_

_que mi cuerpo se retorcería dolorido, __**no**__ debido a _

_la maldición Cruciatos, sino a la maldición Granger._

_Si. Tú eres mi verdadera condena . _

Si pudiera decidir, preferiría vivir una eternidad en Azkabán , que un día mas sin ti ; prefiero un Cruciatos 

_si eso me garantizara que te olvidaría al fin. _

_¿Cómo pasó¿cómo es posible que una pequeña sabelotodo, _

_insufrible y mestiza pueda haber hecho esto conmigo ? ._

_¡Oh! Hermione Granger , me has arrojado al corazón de _

la oscuridad y solo veré la luz cuando pueda volver a sen-

tir tu cuerpo menudo debajo del mío; cuando pueda entrar

en ti estremeciendo tu carne ; cuando tú vuelvas a realizar

todas mis fantasías. ¡Compréndelo!, yo soy tu destino y no

_podrás escapar. ¿A que le temes?... ¨_

_Al llegar a este punto ,la muchacha dijo :_

De que tu oscuro pasado termine de arruinar mi vida, sin contar con el detalle de que tienes edad suficiente para ser mi padre y que ,además de eso, yo realmente amo a Draco – sus ojos se humedecieron por que sabían que él no escucharía esa respuesta de sus labios ,ni ahora ni nunca. Era mejor continuar con la farsa, que él y todos creyeran... lo que debían creer.

Con sus castaños ojos humedecidos, continuó leyendo.

¨... ¿acaso me crees capaz de mentirte?, sabes que podrías acusar-

me de muchas cosas pero **no** de mentiroso.

¿Cómo puedes soportar esto?. Me cuesta creer que esta mujer fría

y cruel que me castiga con su silencio sea la misma virgen que se me

entregó sin reservas. No pareces la misma que lloró de placer y gritó

mi nombre hasta que se le agotó la voz (¿te olvidaste de esos detalles?).

Esa esfinge de hielo es apenas tu fachada, quieres protegerte de ti mis-

ma pues lo que te aterra no soy yo, sino tus sentimientos por mi.

Te necesito, querida.

Con la esperanza de verte otra vez, te beso (especialmente en aquellas

partes de tu cuerpo en la que te hacía explotar de placer).

Tuyo ahora y siempre.

Hermione no tuvo valor para romper la carta. Las lágrimas que habían descendido silenciosas por su bello rostro ahora se escapaban en torrente.

Ya no podía soportarlo , necesitaba desterrar los recuerdos que solo le traían mas confusión, pero aquel hombre parecía decidido a no darle tregua.

Lloró porque quería volver a ser inocente, quería volver a ser feliz con su novio, quien no se merecía a una mujer inconstante como ella que se había entregado a un ser oscuro. Draco no se merecía a una mujer que había sido tratada como una ramera y lo había disfrutado.

-Tienes razón ,cretino – golpeó la almohada con furia- Nunca me dejarás olvidar que fuiste el primero y ,que Draco me perdone pero... no he encontrado a otro como tú –

Aunque su experiencia con los hombres era bastante limitada, había tenido un par de romances durante las separaciones de Draco. Entre ellos estuvo Víktor Krum con quien hizo mas que rememorar los viejos tiempos. Pero ninguno de aquellos muchachos había doblegado su voluntad tan fácilmente como para convertirla en arcilla moldeable. Ese poder solo lo había tenido su primer hombre.

De pronto, Hermione dio un salto, había olvidado que debía asistir a la audiencia final para la liberación de Malfoy.

Mientras se vestía otro pensamiento la alarmó :¿Cómo se lo diría a Draco?.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Lucius Malfoy permanecía con una expresión inescrutable en su rostro ante los ojos de las numerosas personas que lo observaban. Sabía que, aunque muchos de ellos se complacían de su situación humillante, todavía le temían y eso para el mago era una fuente placer casi incomparable.

-¿Estaba al tanto del motín, señor Malfoy?- fue la pregunta del Ministro.

-No- su respuesta fue tajante, pero a fin de parecer mas humano agregó – De haberlo sabido se lo hubiera comunicado a ... cualquier miembro de la comisión –

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque es lo que haría cualquier ciudadano de mi categoría – respondió arrogante.

-¿Acaso no deseaba ser libre?-

-Ya lo soy-

-Yo que usted no estaría tan seguro – intervino un miembro del consejo.

-¿Cree que no soy libre porque mis huesos volvieron a Azkabán?- enarcó una ceja, sonrió despreciativamente y en un tono glacial agregó – Desde el momento en que fui encerrado, volví a sentir la libertad, pues el Señor Oscuro no podría tocarme . Sé no creerán mis palabras pero debo admitir que cuando Lord Voldemort fue derrotado definitivamente, respiré con alivio – por la expresión confundida del público, supo que estaba causando el efecto deseado – Solo intenté proteger a mi familia, y no me importaba que métodos debía usar pues su seguridad era lo primordial –

-Pero su esposa murió –

-Lo sé- ¨y que en paz descanse¨, pensó con ironía

Adoptando un aire de dolor y desconsuelo, agregó :

-Es algo que no olvidaré mientras viva –

-También tengo entendido que la relación con su hijo no está muy bien que digamos -

-De hecho, no tenemos relación alguna – Respondió indiferente, pero tras una breve reflexión, supo que debía adoptar una nueva expresión afectada – El muchacho ... . Nada, olvídenlo . Me basta saber que ahora está seguro, que puede caminar libre en nuestro mundo. Pero debo admitir que conservo la esperanza de que comprenda que los errores que su padre cometió se debieron a la desesperación por mantenerlos a salvo a él y a su mamá, que Merlín la tenga en la gloria –

En los minutos siguientes la sala quedó en silencio. Bien podría haberse escuchado el sonido de un alfiler cayendo al piso.

-Bien, bien, bien... . Nos queda una última pregunta... de rutina – dijo nerviosamente el Ministro - ¿Qué sucedió con Miss Granger exactamente? –

El rubio rodó sus ojos con fastidio.

-Creo que lo he relatado hasta el hartazgo – " Tranquilo, Lucius" se dijo "Debes tener a estos imbéciles comiendo de tu mano otra vez".

Volvió a contar su historia ante todos, de cómo había salvado a Hermione escondiéndola en su celda y después en una mazmorra oscura y maloliente durante las dos semanas que duró el motín.

-¿Cómo sobrevivieron sin alimentos?-

-Ella... – prolongó su silencio para que esa pausa hablara por si misma – Yo... robé comida, utilizando la magia de Miss Granger –

-¿Está seguro que **usted **lo hizo?- preguntó un inquisidor.

-Absolutamente – respondió glacialmente, aunque en el fondo deseaba reírse de todos aquellos idiotas que se tragaban cualquier cosas que les dijera – Yo y solo yo cometí aquel delito –

-¿Estaría dispuesto a pasar la prueba de Veritaserum? –

-¡No¡claro que no¿Acaso dudan de mi palabra?-

Un rumor recorrió la sala.

-Tranquilo ,señor Malfoy- "¿Por qué protege a la chica?".

Como si hubiera leído los pensamientos del inquisidor Malfoy se felicitaba por su brillante actuación.

La voz del Ministro volvió a escucharse.

-Hay algo que no entiendo... usted siempre ha defendido la pureza de la sangre y su odio por los hijos de muggles es célebre-

-Era- interrumpió Lucius- ciertas cosas pertenecen al pasado –

-Así espero. Bien,¿ porqué se molestó en salvar a Miss Granger? –

-¿Qué¿ las reformas que la muchacha introdujo en Azkabán durante el corto tiempo que ha durado su beca no han sido apreciadas por ustedes? Gracias a ella, nuestras celdas dejaron de ser oscuras pocilgas y hemos llevado nuestro cautiverio con algo similar a un poco de dignidad. Eso sin agregar que ahora hasta podemos llamar comida a lo que nos dan. –" ¡Eso es!;podría interpretar a Shakespeare por que soy realmente...magistral"- Créanme que volvería a salvarle la vida aún a costas de la mía. Todos mis prejuicios desaparecieron gracias a esa niñita a quien tanto desprecié en otros tiempos –

Los murmullos volvieron a inundar la sala, y Lucius supo que los tenía en donde quería :ya era libre.

Un empleado entró y susurró algo al oído del Ministro; minutos después éste le pedía a Lucius que le acompañara a su despacho.

Una vez allí le rogó nerviosamente al rubio que se sentara.

-Siéntase como en su casa-

-Imposible no hacerlo, señor ministro...después de todo lo que está dentro de esta sala fue donado por mi familia –le recordó el rubio.

-Sssssi,si,si,claro- musitó visiblemente intimidado –Su familia siempre ha sido generosa –

Malfoy, supo que tendría un nuevo títere en sus manos.

-Se...señor Malfoy..., me acaban de avisar que Miss Granger ha llegado y , me pareció conveniente que antes de tener contacto con ella ,estuviera al tanto de ciertos detalles –

El rubio enarcó una ceja, interrogativamente.

-Bien , bien, bien – balbuceaba el ministro nerviosamente.

-¿Biennnnn?-

Lucius comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-Bien. El Ministerio debió tomar ciertas precauciones para que algunos detalles de los desafortunados eventos de Azkabán no trascendieran, pues eso solo acarrearía mas dolor-

-¿Y?-

-Puessss... le suplico que no le hable de detalles a la joven Granger, en lo posible no le recuerde nada de lo que sucedió. Sé que es injusto para usted , pues le quita mérito a su heroico acto, pero debemos pensar en Miss Granger¿verdad?.Recordarle los eventos podrían confundirla. –

-Me temo que soy yo quien está confundido- replicó cada vez con mas impaciencia.

-Para proteger a la muchacha, nos vimos obligados a utilizar un hechizo desmemorizador en ella. Sus recuerdos son los necesarios y nada más –

El Ministro, no sabía como actuar frente a aquel hombre al que la cárcel había vuelto mas intimidante. Por un segundo algo destelló en los ojos ,usualmente fríos, de Malfoy, y el Ministro podía jurar que era ira.

La voz de Lucius podía congelar la habitación cuando dijo:

-Comprendo. Le quitaron sus recuerdos- lo dijo como si ello le enfureciera –No tendrá que preocuparse-

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

En la gran sala, Hermione era interrogada por centésima vez sobre lo ocurrido hacía mas de un año en Azkabán. Sentía asco de la falta de ética del Ministerio, que se creía con derecho de modificar las vidas de las personas para que el mundo no conociera su incompetencia. Deseaba gritarles a la cara que recordaba cada día, cada hora, cada segundo y cada detalle porque había sospechado que la despojarían de su memoria y cuando le lanzaron el Obliviate, ella había bloqueado mentalmente el hechizo.

Cuando le pidieron detalles de su experiencia, ella fingió no recordar nada mas que un par de desordenes que fueron controlados "magistralmente" por los aurores .

- Una muchacha sensible como usted puede haber sido victima fácilmente de un shock y seguramente hay algún detalle sin importancia que ha olvidado, pero jamás podría olvidar a la persona que la salvó de sufrir algún accidente o situación incómoda¿verdad?-

Ella apretó los dientes con rabia, pero fingiendo una sonrisa respondió:

- Por supuesto-

-Para que sea escrito en los registros, es necesario que su voz pronuncie el nombre de esa persona... mera formalidad –

La joven apenas podía esconder su disgusto, y estaba dispuesta a fingir amnesia, cualquier cosa valía si eso hacía que Malfoy estuviera lejos de ella.

Pero su atención fue atraída hacia la puerta del despacho que se abría y de al que salían el incompetente del ministro y el hombre que le causaría problemas con Draco, al verlo el rostro se le encendió de furia porqué lo peor todo era que le debía su vida ¿por qué a él?.

Estaba mas pálido que la última vez que lo viera, pero eso no le quitaba la arrogancia a cada una de las líneas de su rostro. Su andar felino y dominante lo hacían ver como si fuera el dueño del mundo y de cada alma viviente . Estaba visiblemente mas delgado pero debajo de la ropa se adivinaba un cuerpo musculoso lleno de vigor, un vigor nada usual para un hombre de su edad, pero nada era normal con él. La joven bruja ,notó que había pasado el tiempo solamente porque el largo cabello rubio estaba un poco mas claro, y hasta eso podría pasarle desapercibido a alguien que no lo conociera tanto.

Cuando él le lanzó una mirada que parecía tener un brillo salvaje, un brillo similar al del depredador antes de lanzarse sobre su presa, Hermione se estremeció y sintió que su furia iba en rápido aumento.

Era el ser mas perverso, malvado y detestable que hubiera visto, pero también el mas hermoso, con aquellos ojos hipnóticos, aquella boca casi siempre sonriendo con sorna y aquel aire de superioridad y poder. Lo odió por no haber dejado que la humillación pública le quitara el aura de poder que lo envolvía. Lo odió con todas sus fuerzas, como la primera vez que se encontraron en Flourish y Bloot cuando ella era apenas una niña. Ya entonces había reparado en esa mezcla maldita de crueldad y belleza. Ahora, como mujer sabía que esa mezcla era demasiado peligrosa, mas aún , porque él tenía absoluta conciencia de ella, sabía exactamente el efecto que causaba a su alrededor, lo que despertaba en las mujeres, y algunos hombres también.

-Lucius Malfoy – el nombre escapó de su boca como un suspiro .

-Muy bien – la voz del inquisidor la devolvió a la realidad – La señorita Granger acaba de identificar al señor Malfoy como su salvador –

Abruptamente la muchacha se dio cuenta de las consecuencias que traerían las dos palabras que había pronunciado, ella había llamado al destino, ella había provocado su perdición : había liberado al bastardo.

-El señor Lucius Malfoy se encuentra desde este momento en libertad condicional, bajo la estricta vigilancia y responsabilidad de la señorita Hermione Granger.- la voz del ministro se oyó como una condena en sus oídos – La cual supongo, estará muy complacida de encargarse de quien tan valientemente salvaguardó su integridad –

La joven enmascaró sus emociones y asintió con una mueca que, pretendía ser sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, señor.-" ¡ Draco no me lo perdonará, no me lo perdonará!".

Tras ciertas formalidades burocráticas , Hermione pasó a la sala de espera que solía utilizarse excepcionalmente cuando alguna personalidad encumbrada visitaba Inglaterra o el Ministerio. Allí estaba Lucius esperándola cómodamente instalado en un mullido sofá, bebiendo un whisky de fuego , el mejor según supuso Hermione. Si alguien tenía un gusto finísimo para apreciar las mejores cosas, ese era el mago que la observaba con una sonrisa enigmática en los labios.

Lucius se dijo que la muchacha estaba mas hermosa que la última vez que la había visto. En realidad no tenía la belleza perfecta de Narcisa o de otras mujeres de la aristocracia bruja, ella poseía una apariencia normal pero en el fondo poseía algo misterioso que ni él mismo podía descubrir ni definir por lo que se volvía irresistiblemente atractiva. Además era descollantemente inteligente, ...una criatura peligrosa por cierto. Otro atractivo extra era su rebeldía sutil que la llevaba a hacer cosas como escoger ropas muggles para ir a buscarlo. Lucius captó el mensaje de inmediato : lo estaba desafiando, pero lo que ,probablemente, ella no había pensado era que se vería excitante en los jeans que se ajustaban a sus caderas y en la blusa que revelaba la redondez de unos senos ahora mas llenos. Si. Definitivamente se veía más mujer, como una mujer que poseía un lado oscuro y salvaje que podía permanecer oculto para todos, menos para él. Al pensar en ello Malfoy sonrió humedeciéndose los labios.

-Cuando guste, señor Malfoy- invitó Hermione con frialdad.

-Por supuesto-asintió con su voz asedada – mi querida-

Sonrió complacido al notar el efecto que causaban sus últimas palabras.

-No soy su **querida** – replicó entre dientes intentando refrenar la ira .

-Como gustes- su imponente figura se levantó y sus ojos plateados se clavaron en los de la castaña pronunciando su nombre en un susurro –Hermione.

Una sonrisa triunfal se dibujó en el pálido rostro del rubio .

-Sus escasas pertenencias serán enviadas luego. Ahora, vámonos.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Estaban en la calle ,cuando de pronto, Malfoy se detuvo y preguntó escondiendo su contrariedad:

-¿Dónde está el transporte?-

-¿Bromea, señor Malfoy?-"Já¿ahora quien ríe?" – Iremos caminado-

Buscó las palabras adecuadas para golpearlo tan duro como fuera posible .

-Lo haremos como las personas comunes y corrientes-

Si algo podía insultar a Lucius Malfoy, era que se le comparara con el resto de los mortales.

-"Perra maldita- pensaba al tiempo que hacía acopio de todo su autocontrol para no estrangularla allí mismo -,si el Señor Oscuro estuviera aquí, yo te daría una lección de aquellas que no se olvidan fácilmente. ¡Que importa!,voy a dártela de todos modos, solo es cuestión de tiempo. Ahora prepárate para esta bofetada"-

Hermione lo observaba con una sutil sonrisa burlona en los labios. Pero instantes después esta se le borraba de la cara cuando Malfoy le sonrió encantadoramente y le dijo:

-Tienes razón. Soy un hombre libre ahora – había disfrazado su voz de alegría – me hará bien caminar, inundar mis pulmones de aire puro, escuchar el murmullo de la multitud, estirar las piernas...-

Se lanzó a la calle llevando casi de arrastro a una extremadamente malhumorada Hermione que no pensó en el efecto que la presencia de Lucius causaría. Los transeúntes se volvían a mirarlo, algunos incrédulos, otros indignados, la mayoría atemorizados, pero ninguno permanecía indiferente. Esto complació enormemente a Lucius que volvía a ser el centro absoluto de la atención. Dando un paso a su venganza personal.

- La libertad es mas disfrutable – se inclinó para susurrar a Hermione –especialmente cuando se tiene a una mujer como tú al lado -

Ella no pudo controlar el estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo cuando el aliento cálido, mezclado con whisky de fuego golpeó su piel dejándola paralizada.

- Mezcla maldita- dijo, sin saber que hablaba en voz alta.

-¿Perdón?-

La joven bruja lanzó una dolorida mirada al mago que aprovechando su turbación le había tomado el delgado brazo entrelazándolo con el suyo. Intentó liberarse de él discretamente, pero Lucius la retuvo con firmeza y en un tono de voz que heló la sangre de Hermione agregó :

-Si soy libre, quiero demostrarle al mundo que me he regenerado – se notaba la ironía al hablar- Por lo tanto quiero que me vean contigo, después de todo eres una heroína,¿no?-

No...- sentía como si corazón fuera a abandonar su cuerpo -¡No me uses, Lucius!-

Apenas una mirada le respondió pero esta supo hablar mejor que las palabras.

-¿Por qué tiemblas, mi querida?- no había curiosidad ni preocupación sino cinismo.

-No tiemblo-

-**Si**, lo haces-

-Pues será de indignación, ira y asco –

Por escasos segundos, pareció que su respuesta había causado algún efecto en el mago rubio, pero fue solo una suposición, porque allí estaban nuevamente la atemorizante mirada de superioridad y la sonrisa socarrona dibujada en sus perversos pero perfectos labios.

Se acercó tanto a Hermione que ella podía sentir los latidos de su corazón¿o eran los suyos propios?.

-¿Segura?- volvió a susurrarle al oído, esta vez rozándole la oreja con sus labios.

La cercanía de aquel maldito bastardo era demasiado, la muchacha podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de él penetrando en el suyo, esto la sumergía en una especie de trance hipnótico, y le robó un suspiro delator. Lo oyó herir cruelmente, y todo lo que atinó a decir fue:

-Volverás a Azkabán, Lucius, lo juro – sus ojos estaban vidriosos con las lágrimas que rebeldemente se deslizaban por su delicado rostro.

-¿Por qué?,- mientras caminaban le tomó la cara obligándola a mirarlo - ¿por qué salvé tu vida?-

-¡Tú no me salvaste!- finalmente la chica explotó, golpeándole el pecho gritaba- ¡tú me condenaste, Lucius, me condenaste!, y no podré perdonártelo –

Malfoy se dio cuenta de que había ido demasiado lejos...al menos para ser el primer día. Si continuaba con el juego, probablemente ella colapsaría debido a un ataque de nervios.

-Lo siento, Hermione- se disculpó en un tono de voz que la muchacha no creyó estar escuchando, pues sonaba absolutamente sincero .Le acarició ligeramente la mejilla, le enjugó las lágrimas y agregó- No creí que mis actos te afectaran así. Si te complace –miró al frente -... no hablaré mas-

-Se lo agradezco ,señor Malfoy-

Lucius no tuvo dudas de que sus palabras también podían tener el poder de calmarla, pues ahora volvía a tratarlo formalmente. Tras unos minutos de caminar en silencio, el rubio se detuvo en medio de la calle y se quedó mirando el cielo, luego dijo:

-Solo contéstame una sola cosa y te dejaré en paz –observó los altos ventanales de las conocidas casas y repentinamente volvió a posar sus relampagueantes ojos en ella- ¿Estás segura que no recuerdas las dos semanas en Azkabán?-

Lágrimas mudas se deslizaron desde los oscuros ojos de Hermione que comenzó a temblar y mirando a un punto cualquiera suspiró al tiempo que le decía:

-No, señor Malfoy, no recuerdo absolutamente nada- se mordió el labio inferior pero tomando coraje lo enfrentó – Sin embrago **sí **se algo-

-¿Qué?-

Lucius no pudo disfrazar la ansiedad con su máscara de frialdad , y al comprobar esto Hermione se sintió fortalecida.

-El Ministerio utilizó Obliviate en mi, ...y usted también lo sabe-

Una sobra cruzó por los ojos grises.

-Por supuesto – no se adivinaba emoción alguna – Pero ¿qué podemos hacer al respecto?-

Hermione se atrevió a lanzar un suspiro de alivio. Al menos por una vez él decía algo que no la descontrolaba y con lo cual estaba de acuerdo.

Lucius tomó las menudas manos de la muchacha entre las suyas y casi susurrando le dijo:

-Lo importante es que yo salí de Azkabán y que tú estás aquí-

--


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III 

Ron, se paseaba nervioso de un lado a otro por la habitación; no le gustaba el carácter urgente con que Hermione lo había citado y las dudas que surgían sin pausa contribuían a aumentar su inquietud.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y la muchacha se precipitó hacia él.

-Abrázame fuerte, Ron-

Sin esperar que repitiera la petición la abrazó.

-¿Qué pasa Hermie?-

-Creo que voy a volverme loca-

Al tomar asiento, el muchacho percibió que ella temblaba.

-Te ves tan nerviosa¿Estás bien?-

-No. – sin mas rompió a llorar, y entre sollozos continuó – Draco va a dejarme cuando sepa que estoy relacionada con su padre –

-No lo creo, no es tu culpa. – la observó atentamente y agregó- Pienso que le temes a algo más –

-¡Que patrañas dices?!- replicó Hermione con un dejo de desesperación en la voz.

- No me mientas, ambos sabemos que te aterra pensar que Draco vuelva a ... ser... , a ...comportarse como ... antes -

-¡Como odio a ese hijo de perra!!-

-Yo también, y debo decirte que ese nuevo corte de cabello que se hizo-

Fue interrumpido abruptamente.

-¡No estoy hablando de mi novio, Ron!. Hablo de Lucius –

-Ah...si... claro. Yoooo... también – le acarició el cabello – No deberías preocuparte tanto. Piensa que ,aunque no nos guste, de no ser por él hoy no estarías aquí-

-¿Cómo te sentirías debiéndole tu vida a alguien a quien no quieres ver ni siquiera en tus sueños, a alguien que odias y temes ? –

- Créeme que te comprendo, Hermie, pero ya no puede hacerte daño. Voldemort ya no existe, por lo tanto Lucius ha perdido su poder-

La observó detenidamente, se había quedado con la mirada perdida, ahogándose en quien sabe que pensamientos. Ron supo que lo mejor sería darle su tiempo hasta que estuviera lista para compartirlo con él.

Aquel momento llegó tras veinte minutos de exasperante silencio.

-Ron, …¿nunca se te ocurrió que , quizás Lucius quería ocupar él mismo el sitio de Voldemort?-

-¿Estás loca?, ese mequetrefe no podría…¿verdad?- la última palabra sonó mas a una súplica que a una duda.

-¿Y si lo planeó desde el principio?-

-Creo que has perdido la razón¿Cómo crees que el mas fiel servidor de Voldemort…? –no continuó pues le asustaba manejar aquella posibilidad.- A…demás el hijo de perra no era ningún tonto para no darse cuenta de una traición así-

-Probablemente, Lucius intuía que sería derrotado. ¡Tengo tanto miedo!-

-¡Piensa un poco, Hermie¿ya olvidaste que Narcisa murió?-

Ella esbozó una triste sonrisa.

-Quizás buscaba eso-

-Esto no me gusta mas que a ti, pero , honestamente creo que estás paranoica. Trata de calmarte un poco y verás las cosas mas claras- le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. Mejor nos vamos a casa-

-Me gustaría pero aún debo esperar al maldito-

-Te haré compañía-

-No te preocupes, puedo irme sola-

-¡Ni pensar!-

Las horas pasaron y a la noche, Malfoy llegó.

-Bien, supongo que debo decirle a mi bella niñera que ya estoy listo para ir a la cama-

Hermione hizo unas anotaciones sin responderle.

-¿Dónde se quedará?-preguntó en lo que pretendía ser un tono indiferente.

-En mi propiedad céntrica, hasta que Malfoy Manor esté lista. Puedes recoger tus cosas, mi carruaje nos espera-

-No iré con usted-

-Debes vigilarme de cerca- caminó felonamente hacia ella.

-Eso no implica que vaya con usted- replicó secamente.

- ¿Tienes miedo de que …- se detuvo a escasos centímetros de ella- te muerda?-

-Cállese-

- Ven conmigo- era una orden que no parecía aceptar ningún cuestionamiento.

Hermione, intentó alejarse, pero él la retuvo por un brazo.

Entonces una voz vino como al rescate.

-Ella no quiere¡¿no la oíste?!-

Los ojos del rubio se dirigieron con odio hacia Ron.

-No creo que al ministerio le agrade saber que estás acosando a tu agente- Dijo el muchacho.

-¡Vaya! – Sonrió Lucius con desprecio- Con que el mediocre Weasley se cree todo una caballero medieval al rescate de una doncella –emitió una risita sarcástica con la última palabra- …en peligro-

-Este mediocre te romperá la cara si vuelves a tocarla –abrazó a la chica que había buscado refugio en él.

El mago paseó su mirada de desprecio alternativamente de Ron a Hermione.

-Mi dulce niña, no creí que fueras a caer tan bajo-

Dando media vuelta se marchó.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Ginny, había preparado una deliciosa cena que su hermano y su amiga por poco no prueban.

Luego de cenar, todos se reunieron en el living para mantener algo de charla antes de ir a dormir.

Harry, les relató lo difícil que había sido su día. Había tendido que enfrentarse a uno de los pocos magos oscuros que seguían vivos y no estaban en prisión.

-Ahora pasará una larga temporada en Azkabán-

-¿Qué tal tú, Hermie?- preguntó Ginny.

-Despreciable- escupió.

-¿Por qué?-

-Aunque quería mantener esto en secreto… no puedo, siento que me ahogará-

-¿Qué pasa?- La voz de Harry se oía preocupada.

-Soy la niñera personal de Lucius Malfoy,- con ironía agregó- … mi futuro suegro-

El moreno y la pelirroja dejaron escapar un único grito.

-¡¡¡Queeee!!!-

- Si aquel maldito quería humillarme, lo logró en Azkabán…al salvar mi vida. Ahora está en condicional y yo debo ser su sombra durante las primeras semanas-

-¡Rayos¿por qué no renuncias?-

- Porque estoy segura que eso quieren algunas personas en el Ministerio. Sin contar que Malfoy lo vería como un triunfo-

-De todos modos…como sea…le debemos tu vida-

-¿Lo sabe Draco?-

-No, Ginny. Eso es lo que más me preocupa-

Más tarde, en el dormitorio, Ginny sonrió y dijo.

-¡Que cabeza la mía!. Olvidé decirte que Snape envió un mensaje para ti, dice que deben hablar urgentemente. ¿Tienes idea de que le pasa?-

L a pelirroja observó que su amiga empalidecía para luego explotar.

-¡No quiero se les acerque¡no quiero que tengan contacto con él¿ me entiendes?-

-Claro-

-¡No saben de mi, yo estoy muerta, me marché al mundo muggle, cualquier cosa pero nunca le digan donde estoy!. ¡Jamás vuelvan a tener contacto con él!-

Ante semejante muestra de descontrol de alguien que solía ser bastante controlada, Ginnny no lo pensó dos veces y le lanzó un hechizo relajante.

-¡Oh! – suspiró la castaña –Que bien se siente eso-

Toda la tensión había desaparecido y el cuerpo ya no le dolía.

- Gracias, Ginny, me hacía falta-

La pelirroja resistió la tentación de preguntar que rayos sucedía para que se encontrara tan aterrorizada de Snape. Si bien el sujeto no era alguien que transmitiera paz de espíritu precisamente, tampoco era tan horrendo (en cualquier sentido) como para provocarle un ataque de histeria a la mas segura de las chicas .

Algo extraño había en aquel asunto, algo que la chica que ahora dormía parecía querer olvidar fervientemente. Ginny se dijo que debería estar mas atenta, esta era una situación a investigar.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Hermione caminaba por un oscuro pasadizo de ennegrecida piedra. El aire estaba helado y su largo camisón rojo tenía finísimos breteles no la protegía. Sus manos eran la única fuente de calor que tenía de momento, por eso las deslizaba rápidamente por la piel de sus brazos.

¿Por qué estaba yendo, sabía que no debía, era insanidad, aún así sus pies se movían contra su voluntad.

Se detuvo frente a una puerta de caoba labrada con extraños símbolos . Algunos ya los conocía, pero no sabía como ni de donde.

Apenas posó su mano sobre la madera, la gruesa puerta se abrió y la muchacha entró a una amplia sala circular. Notó que las paredes eran estantes que llegaban al techo y no tenían más lugar para los libros (impecablemente encuadernados). Semejante biblioteca le robó una exclamación.

-¡Guau!- posó sus ojos sobre un inmenso escritorio de ébano.- ¡Esto es increíble!-

Caminó hacia él y deslizó las manos por la oscura superficie. Notó que en el fino tallado se repetían algunos símbolos de la puerta. Si bien , no era una experta conocedora de las antigüedades , sabía que aquella belleza tenía varios siglos.

Repentinamente oyó un susurro en su oído.

- Sabía que te gustaría-

El sonido de aquella voz, tenía un poder increíble, un poder capaz de paralizarla y de acelerarle el corazón a la vez.

El suave toque de unos dedos en su nuca la hicieron estremecer mientras enviaban flashes de electricidad a cada rincón de su cuerpo, a cada pulgada de su piel. Suspiró profundamente.

A esto le temía, a los secretos que se escondían bajo su piel.

Algo frío y suave se deslizó por su espalda, provocándole sensaciones increíbles, que debilitaban su voluntad poco a poco.

Los labios que besaban su nuca, su cuello y sus hombros, terminaron por derribar sus ya débiles defensas y su cuerpo comenzó a responder a pesar de si misma.

L a muchacha fue sintiéndose deliciosamente intoxicada por el perfume que emanaba de aquel cuerpo pegado a su espalda.

Manos masculinas deslizaron una fría cinta de seda negra por su pecho, luego por su cuello y ascendió a su boca en donde él presionó, como si fuera a amordazarla suavemente.

- Si presiono más, no podrías gritar - le acarició el lóbulo con la punta de la lengua, robándole un salvaje suspiro.- Pero lo que mas me gusta es que grites mi nombre-

La cinta tocó sus ojos, entonces su mundo se oscureció, dejando paso a las sensaciones.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó con cierto temor que no podía disimular.

-Exactamente lo que quieres que haga- le respondió al tiempo que le daba un suave mordisco en la oreja- Confía en mí-

No sabía que esperar, eso era atemorizante pero sobre todo, excitante.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV 

La bella pelirroja caminaba por el dormitorio, alerta. Se sentía como una delincuente que roba algo muy valioso, y en realidad estaba robándole secretos a su mejor amiga. Ojalá ella supiera que lo único que buscaba era ayudarla.

Tras hurgar con magia las cosas de Hermione, encontró un baúl pequeño que escondía las cartas que aquel sujeto le había escrito.

Se sorprendió de lo que descubrió. El muy malvado no dejaba de recordarle a la chica, todo lo que habían hecho y menos como lo habían hecho. Ahora Ginny sabía la causa de tanta pena, amargura y vergüenza en la pobre Hermione que vivía atormentada, sintiéndose una mujerzuela. La infeliz había caído en las garras de un auténtico pervertido que le había robado la inocencia.

Ginny estaba furiosa con aquel tipo. Ya sospechaba de quien se trataba y, que era un bastardo, además de ella misma, lo sabía todo el mundo, pero lo tal vez ignoraban era el grado de depravación del hijo de perra. Su sadismo trascendía el plano físico, pues al no poder estar con Hermione se dedicó a torturarla psicológicamente a distancia. Lo más grave era que quizás Hermie podría confundirse fácilmente, pues cuando el mal nacido hablaba de sus sentimientos, sonaba casi sincero.

Como Guinevere Weasley que se llamaba iría a hablar con el bastardo, y haría lo que fuera necesario para que dejara en paz a su amiga de una vez por todas. Le lanzaría unas cuantas verdades a la cara y el señor Severus Snape tendría que oírla aunque para ello fuera necesario un Petrificus Totalus.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El mal humor de Draco Malfoy había empeorado con los días. Cuando estaba dispuesto a marcharse de Finlandia, el maldito Troll salvaje atacó en otra parte eso significaba una, no, en realidad dos cosas: Mas días sin volver a su Inglaterra, ir mas al Norte (y por ende mas frío).

Ville le aseguraba que esta vez estaban cerca, lo que mejoraba un poco la perspectiva del asunto.

Para ser sincero, la mayor parte de su rabia se dirigía contra si mismo por la vanidad de otro tiempo que, ahora lo metería en problemas.

Si bien había enterrado su pasado muy profundo, cierta parte de este se negaba a caer en el olvido: Pansy Parkinson. La maldita había averiguado su paradero y le había enviado una empalagosa carta, aunque afortunadamente sin declaraciones de amor. La muchacha nunca tuvo capacidad para aceptar que la relación adolescente de antaño, había sido apenas eso.

Dada la situación Draco tomó dos decisiones: le dejaría claro a Pansy que le había olvidado, que amaba a Hermione y quería casarse con ella; y segundo: lanzaría un Cruciatus a la persona que le dio su ubicación a Pansy.

Pero de pronto divisó otra lechuza y eso lo animó. Con alegría recibió la carta de su novia y comenzó a leerla lleno de entusiasmo. Sin embrago, en determinado momento se le heló la sangre al enterarse de que su padre estaba en libertad; ¿Sería que el mal nacido no pensaba dejarlo tranquilo?, ¿Por qué parecía sentir un perverso placer en desgraciar su vida?, ¿Qué se traería entre manos ahora?.

Hermione le consolaba diciendo que era una libertad frágil y que Lucius volvería a prisión apenas cometiera un error.

" No quiero que te preocupes en vano, cariño, Yo sé cuanto 

puede afectar la cárcel a un hombre."

Draco respondió en voz alta, como si estuviera con ella.

-Herm, olvidas que mi padre no es un hombre... es un monstruo-

" No tuviste la oportunidad de ver a Lucius como yo."

-¡Rayos!, no tienes por qué llamarlo por su nombre- replicó al vacío.

"Nunca podré olvidar el odio en sus ojos cuando lo vi por

primera vez en su celda, parecía un animal acorralado.

Ahora se ve diferente, ha recuperado la seguridad y la

confianza, está mas calmo.

Opino que no debes pensar mas en el asunto."

A pesar de la rabia e impotencia, el joven tuvo motivos para levantar el ánimo al enterarse de la charla mantenida por Hermione, los Weasleys y Harry. Significaba que debería tratar con las personas más importantes en la vida de la mujer que amaba.

De pronto el recuerdo de Lucius le vino a la memoria junto con una idea.

-Como me gustaría ver tu cara cuando sepas que tu hijo sangre pura convivirá con todos tus enemigos, y que le pedirá a Potter que sea su padrino de bodas- Rió como un loco, y eso le hizo sentir bastante mejor.

Como aún observaba algunas reglas, escribió dos cartas: una a la familia Weasley y otra a Harry, agradeciéndoles sinceramente la oportunidad que le daban y deseando que todos pudieran llevarse lo mejor posible por amor a Hermione.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La muchacha sostenía el libro frente a si, pero no lograba concentrarse.. Aquella joya de valor incalculable había sido puesta en sus manos como un gesto de confianza, aunque, pensándolo bien, él no tenía motivos para desconfiar de ella.

Hermione pensaba que algo en su cabeza estaba funcionando realmente mal y /o estaba convirtiéndose en una mujer inconstante, pero no dejaba de pensar en el día que Malfoy le había llevado el libro de Las grandes brujas de la Antigüedad y la Edad Media.

Se había sorprendido y su emoción era tanta que no se atrevía a tocar el magnífico ejemplar.

-Esto es... mas de... lo que... podía esperar. No... no me atrevo a abrirlo,... temo estropearlo-

Puesto que el mago no respondió, lo buscó con la mirada. Estaba sentado en el sofá de cuero, las mandíbulas en tensión, las manos tan apretadas que sus nudillos se veían blancos.

Hermione creyó que algo muy grave sucedía pues Lucius jamás demostraba emoción alguna. Abrió la boca para preguntar que estaba mal, pero enmudeció al darse cuenta de que aquellos ojos grises la miraban no con furia sino con un deseo tan intenso, que era imposible ocultarlo. Hermione sintió que sus mejillas se encendían y nerviosamente balbuceó palabras de agradecimiento para intentar centrar nuevamente su atención en Las Grandes Brujas... Las manos le temblaban y no se le ocurría ningún plan para salir de allí tan rápido como pudiera.

Al percibir que Malfoy caminaba hacia ella, se paralizó por completo.

Lucius le apartó el cabello suavemente y rozándola con los labios, le susurró:

-¿De que tienes miedo?-

-... –

La muchacha, cerró los ojos automáticamente, en respuesta a su cercanía y al descarado roce de aquella sensual boca que no la besaba, pero la hacía desear que lo hiciera. Sin darse cuenta, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, recostándola en el hombro de Lucius; aquel diáfano contacto era intoxicante y erótico.

Malfoy la atrajo contra su cuerpo, de modo que ella pudiera apreciar su sexo en tensión; deseaba a aquella mujer y refrenar sus ganas era todo un sacrificio.

La respiración de Hermione se volvió irregular, sus pezones se endurecieron y creció el calor entre sus piernas, lanzando un involuntario gemido cuando el rubio le tomó las manos entre las suyas.

Lo que hizo a continuación, desconcertó a Hermione.

Lucius le puso las manos encima del libro y cuando la muchacha lo miró llena de curiosidad el dijo con ironía.

-¿Ves, querida?, los libros no muerden –

Ya no quedaban rastros de deseo en aquellos ojos grises que volvían a ser fríos, ni en aquel rostro que recuperó la indiferencia habitual.

Muy confundida, Hermione se preguntó mentalmente si acaso lo habría imaginado todo. La conducta de Lucius tras aquel incidente, contribuyó a aumentar sus dudas. Se alejó de ella y comenzó a hablar de Morgana, Lilith, y Titania ( reina de las hadas) como si estuviera dictando una clase en Hogwarts. A, medida que transcurría el tiempo ambos se enfrascaban en una apasionante discusión.

Cuando él se marchó, la joven experimentó cierto vacío; eso no le agradó, no quiso reflexionar tampoco acerca de la razón por la cual lo experimentaba.

Al día siguiente no vio a Lucius y pesar de que estaba aliviada en cierto modo, no podía olvidar aquella mirada.

Al llegar la noche, tomó una ducha que la relajó.

Sin embargo sus sueños no fueron tan plácidos. Por lo que recordaba, se encontraba desnuda sobre una cama con sábanas de seda. Al igual que en los sueños anteriores tenía una venda en los ojos pero al intentar quitársela, descubrió que sus manos estaban atadas.

-¡¿ Que está pasando?!- gimoteó.

Por toda respuesta recibió un beso calcinante, voraz, exigente... y eso le bastó. La sorprendieron cálidas caricias en sus mejillas, luego las manos que la acariciaban descendieron por su cuello en donde se detuvieron mas de lo esperado se cerraron y presionaron como si desearan estrangular a Hermione, asustándola y excitándola, se deslizaron por su pecho trazando el contorno de sus senos con una lentitud desesperante. La bruja se convulsionó espasmódicamente cuando una cálida lengua reemplazó a las manos.

Sus piernas se abrieron suplicantes mientras sus caderas se movían arriba y abajo.

-Shhhh –

Aquel siseo era una orden que ella no podía acatar pues su cuerpo ya no era suyo sino del hombre que la mantenía en las sombras, jugaba con sus emociones y la intoxicaba de placer. Lo sintió sobre ella, inmovilizándola pero de un modo que sus manos tuvieran acceso al humedecido centro de sus piernas. El calor se transformó en un dolor que solo cesaría cuando él la poseyera.

-Por favor... - Instintivamente supo que debía pedírselo.- Por favor tócame-

Sin tardanza, los dedos de aquel experto amante, se escabulleron en su humedad para acariciar después el diminuto botón de carne provocándole estremecimientos y sofocándola con oleadas de calor .

Sus débiles suspiros se transformaron en gemidos cuando aquella boca apresó uno de sus erectos pezones y deslizaba algo helado por el otro, para después alternar.

Aquella cosa metálica y fría que se arrastraba por su piel, la llevaba a un nuevo y febril nivel de placer, haciendo que su cuerpo se arqueara involuntariamente cuando los grandes dedos la penetraron y la llevaron al borde del orgasmo para salirse cuando ella estaba llegando.

-No te detengas-

El frío objeto fue deslizado por su clítoris haciéndola gemir y llevándola a un segundo del éxtasis.

-Sigue, por favor.- estaba llegando- Haré lo que quieras, pero sigue.-

-¿Estas dispuesta a todo?- pregunto la asedada voz.

-Sí, sí-

-¿Estás dispuesta a dejar caer la venda y verme a los ojos mientras te vas?-

-Si, si, lo que sea.-

-Bueno... si insistes... – rió burlonamente.

Sin dejar de mover el objeto metálico, desató la venda en el momento en que Hermione alcanzaba un orgasmo devastador, convulsionándose violentamente pero si dejar de mirar aquellos salvajes ojos grises ni de gritar su nombre:

-Lucius, Lucius-

Cuando ambos estuvieron saciados, él invadió su boca con un beso dominante, era su modo personadle decirle que le pertenecía. Tras esto, se incorporó, quitó de entre las piernas de la muchacha el bastón con cabeza de serpiente y sonriéndole burlonamente comentó:

-¡Oh!, mi querida, Es sorprendente los múltiples y placenteros usos que puede tener este objeto, además de albergar mi varita y castigar.

La última palabra trajo a la mente de Hermione pensamientos que una buena chica no se atrevería a tener.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, el rubio una mirada depredadora y una sonrisa llena de lujuria.

-Tranquila,querida , ahora debes descansar porque te he dejado sin energías pero, no te preocupes... si deseas experimentar otro nivel de placer y para ello quieres que te castigue con mi bastón, pídemelo... es todo lo que necesito-

Pasó la lengua sobre la plateada cabeza y al ver que la joven se estremecía, sonrió diabólicamente.

-Este bastón siempre fue una de mis posesiones mas preciadas, pero ahora que sé en donde estuvo... sentiré un especial, verdadero, y profundo afecto por él- sonreía y se mordía el labio inferior como si estuviera contemplando al más delicioso manjar. Se inclinó sobre la bruja y agregó – Soy afortunado al conocer las ventajas de Morpheus-

Morpheus, Morpheus, Morpheus .

El eco de aquella palabra martillando en sus oidos la despertó. Miró a su alrededor, temerosa de que Ginny la hubiera escuchado gritar el nombre de su futuro suegro, pero para su alivio, la pelirroja no había dormido en su cama.

¿Por qué estaba sucediéndole aquello, si nunca había sido promiscua?, ¿Por qué deseaba y ansiaba a Lucius Malfoy mas allá de lo racional ? ¿Por qué no a Draco?.

Hermione, se cubrió el rostro con las manos asqueada de si misma.

-Draco, mi amor, perdóname.-

Quizás una caminata nocturna le vendría bien, sin embargo estaba tan cansada que no podía levantarse. Aquella pesadilla había sido tan intensa y real que la afectaba físicamente.

-¡Maldito seas, Lucius!, ¡Te odio!-

Cuando el cansancio la venció se durmió sin tener sueños perturbadores.

Despertó al mediodía.

-¡Rayos!-

Se vestía cuando tocaron a la puerta del dormitorio.

-Hermie. ¿Estás bien?-

-Si, Ron. Solo me quedé dormida-

-Será mejor que te des prisa- había disgusto en su voz.

-Lo sé- fue al baño.

Cuando salía, notó que su amigo aún estaba allí con una expresión de furia.

-¿Qué pasa?-

Al bajar al vestíbulo, tuvo la respuesta.

-Buenos días querida, ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Si. Lucius, lo siento, no sé que me pasó, jamás duermo tanto-

-No te preocupes, mi querida.- lanzó una mirada de odio a Ron.-Supongo que estuviste muy ocupada en la noche-

-No, no es... es que... –

-Hermie, no le debes explicaciones a este bastardo-

-Cállate, Ron- murmuró ella entre dientes.

-Tranquilo, Weasley... - dijo con desprecio e inmediatamente su expresión se volvió inescrutable.- Las noches de tu chica no deben preocuparme.-

-¡Ella merece tu respeto, Malfoy!-

-Y lo tiene... Weasley-

-¡Ya basta!,¡No abrirán la boca hasta que yo se los diga!-

Los dos hombres la miraron atónitos y permanecieron en silencio. Cuando ella se alejó para buscar unas cosas, Ron dijo en voz baja:

-Es aterradora algunas veces-

-Tienes razón-

-Estará en **uno de esos días**-

-No lo creo- respondió Lucius con un hilillo de voz.

-¿Y tú que sabes?-

-Me parece que te olvidas que estuve casado durante años. Conozco el **funcionamiento** de las mujeres; Narcisa se ponía insufrible-

-Eso dices porque no has visto a mi hermana-

La muchacha los interrumpió furiosa.

-¡Que acabo de decirles!-

-No discutíamos, solo conversábamos- Se defendió Ron.

-¿No me digas?-

Ante el aire burlón e incrédulo de Hermione, el mago rubio asintió.

-Es verdad. Hablábamos de lo maravillosas que son las mujeres-

-Eso es- lo apoyó Ron.

La castaña, invitó a Malfoy a sentarse mientras comenzaba a escribir su reporte. De pronto su vista se fijó en algo que no había notado antes; el corazón se le aceleró y las manos comenzaron a temblarle.

-¿Estás bien, querida?- Preguntó Lucius, mientras deslizaba los dedos sobre la plateada cabeza de serpiente de su bastón.- ¿Te sucede algo?-

Ella no podía responder, estaba presa en las imágenes de su sueño y en la del bastón.

Cuando el rubio formulaba la pregunta por tercera o cuarta vez, la joven volvió a la realidad y reaccionó.

-E... estoy... b... bien. Puedes irte.-

-¿Segura?- inquirió Malfoy.- De pronto te quedaste mirando... mi bastón-

El rostro de Hermione estaba en llamas, y su pecho tan oprimido que le costaba respirar.

-Esta ha sido una de mis posesiones mas preciadas. Estoy inmensamente feliz de haberlo recuperado,

pues siento un afecto especial por él.-

-¡¡¡Basta!!!. ¡ Cállate, no sigas!-

-¡Hermie!, - exclamó Ron asombrado.- comprendo que este sujeto es la peor escoria con la que nos hemos cruzado, pero solo estaba hablando de su espeluznante bast... –

-¡ Tú no sabes nada, Weasley!- respondió ella mas aterrada que colérica.

Lucius se acercó y ella se aferró al brazo de Ron, por lo que este percibió cuanto temblaba.

-Estás paranoica, Hermie.- luego se dirigió al rubio.- Mira como la has puesto, está temblando.-

-Hermione- pronunció su nombre con suavidad.

La chica se sorprendió de que la llamara por su nombre.

-Si hice o dije algo que te perturbara así, te ruego, me disculpes, esa jamás ha sido mi intención. Que tengas un buen día.- Parecía haber una pizca de amargura en su voz.

Por su cabeza pasó la idea de que Ron debería estar en lo cierto y ella sufría de progresiva paranoia.

-Lo siento, Lucius, me comporté como una idiota.- se volvió a su amigo.-Tú también Ron, perdóname, es que... tengo muchas preocupaciones... y... debo irme-

Subió corriendo las escaleras.

Ron se encogió de hombros y comentó.

-Definitivamente... es el período.-

Malfoy sonrió y se marchó.

Ron, se sumergió en reflexiones. No le gustaba que aquel hijo de perra hubiera ido a su casa, pero menos le gustaba que mirara a Hermione del modo en que lo hacía, parecía un lobo a punto de lanzarse sobre su presa.

Bien, no creía que Malfoy se sintiera atraído por ella, después de todo el mequetrefe tenía todos aquellos tontos prejuicios acerca de la pureza de la sangre . Pero, en fin, Draco se había liberado de ellos y . por lo que había escuchado de boca de algunos amigos, el joven Malfoy parecía amar sinceramente a Hermione. También había que aceptar la diferencia, Draco no era su padre, pues Lucius no había amado ni amaría a nadie jamas, excepto a si mismo.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En Finlandia, el joven Malfoy estaba de pésimo humor para variar.

Aunque el Troll no había sido atrapado, le pisaban los talones pero eso no alegraba tampoco a Draco. Su cólera había sido desatada por la decimaoctava carta de amor enviada por Pansy.

Luego de enviar respuestas a Hermione, Potter y los Weasley decidió poner fin a las ilusiones de su eterna admiradora.

" Pansy –comenzó a secas- quiero que sepas de una vez por todas

que lo que sucedió entre nosotros cuando éramos adolescentes

ya quedó en el olvido.

Estoy muy enamorado de mi novia, no tengo ojos ni corazón

para nadie mas.

Te aconsejo que me olvides y que te busques una relación con

alguien que **sí **se fije en ti. Aprende a quererte y valorarte de

una vez por todas.

Solo puedo ofrecerte una amistad sincera. Draco"

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Llegó otro día a la ciudad y Hermione se había dedicado a leer ( o al menos a intentar) leer aquella joya que Lucius le había prestado. Para empeorar su nula concentración, llegó un breve mensaje:

" Querida mía:

he encontrado el diario personal de Morgana

y pensé que te será de mas utilidad a ti que a mí.

Si lo deseas, pídemelo. Lucius."

¿Qué pretendía aquel hombre?. Mientras ella luchaba por alejar aquellos pensamientos enfermos que le mostraban imágenes de él tocándola, besándola y haciéndole el amor; mientras ella hacía todo lo que estaba a su alcance para no pensar en él, Malfoy parecía buscar mantenerla en aquel vergonzoso estado de confusión.

Debía de haber una explicación racional para la atracción sexual que sentía hacia el padre del hombre que amaba.

Súbitamente la encontró.

- Claro, yo amo a Draco y como le echo de menos, me... he aferrado a... al vínculo mas cercano que tengo con él. En realidad no deseo a Lucius... solo proyecto sobre él mis sentimientos por Draco, es eso... y nada mas.-

Por unos minutos aquella respuesta le resultó satisfactoria, y hasta creyó que podría concentrarse en el texto.

Sin embargo su paz sería efímera, pues una nueva lechuza llegó y el mensaje la dejó al borde de un ataque de nervios.

" Señorita Granger, debemos encontrarnos cuanto antes, es 

una cuestión muy seria. Si no obtengo una respuesta a la

brevedad, me veré obligado a buscarla personalmente y creo

que eso sería incómodo para usted. Quizás no todas las per-

sonas comprendan algunas cosas... . Severus Snape."

Una nausea se apoderó de Hermione mientras se llevaba la mano al estómago recordando que Snape una vez la había tocado allí mismo y había pronunciado aquellas palabras espeluznantes: 

" No te llenarías de la sangre inocente sino de la perversa. Solo por ahora estás a salvo, niña."

Sabía perfectamente lo que decía y aquello la atemorizó tanto que desde aquel día se había ocultado del profesor de Pociones, temiendo que revelara su vergonzoso secreto. Él había insistido en que la chica le contara a alguien, de ese modo, quizás podrían protegerla.

Aquel mensaje fue la gota que desbordó el vaso, fue mas de lo que , de momento podía soportar. Sintió la desesperante necesidad de escapar de allí, de irse a un lugar en donde pudiera gritar, llorar, y ordenar sus pensamientos. Tomó su portkey y desapareció.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Harry se sorprendió al recibir la carta de Draco Malfoy. Aunque estuvo tentado de romperla después lo pensó mejor y decidió que si el muy maldito enviaba algún mensaje insultante tendría una prueba física que mostrarle a Hermione, después.

Al comienzo era una carta fría y muy formal, pero luego se tornó más humana.

" Me alegró mucho saber que me aceptarán, aunque créeme que

comprendo lo difícil que es esta situación para ustedes y agra-

dezco vuestro esfuerzo, sé que lo hacen por amor a Hermione

No puedo cambiar el pasado; esa es una responsabilidad con

la deberé cargar siempre . Sin embargo tengo claro como debo

encarar el presente y el futuro. No seré tan desconsiderado para

pedirte que seas mi amigo, pero debes saber que podrás contar

conmigo si lo necesitas."

Luego continuaba escribiendo hojas y hojas sobre Hermione, y en las palabras de Draco, Harry vio reflejados sus propios sentimientos por Ginny.

-El mal nacido está enamorado de verdad. ¿Quién lo diría?-

Antes de despedirse, el joven Malfoy decía:

"Estaré muy feliz de ir a vuestro hogar y créeme que haré lo que 

esté a mi alcance para no incomodarlos demasiado."

Tal vez, después de todo, se le podría dar una oportunidad, con reparos, por supuesto, pero oportunidad al fin. Vigilaría estrechamente a Draco y esperaría.

Tomó pluma y redactó su respuesta.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ginny, se había trasladado al mundo muggle y a pesar de que la persona a la cual iba a ver, había cambiado de residencia innumerables veces, ella sabía en donde encontrarle.

Golpeó la desvencijada puerta.

-¡ No necesito nada!,¡Váyase!- gritó la malhumorada voz de Snape desde el otro lado.

-Soy Ginny Weasley y debo hablar con usted ya mismo-

-No tengo ningún asunto que tratar con usted, señorita Weasley-

-Creo que sí-

-Vete a tu casa, niñita.-

-Se trata de Hermione, y si usted no abre, me veré obligada a derribar su puerta.-

Casi al instante, Snape abrió y la expresión de su rostro parecía mas avinagrada que la habitual.

La pelirroja no dejó de advertir que el antiguo profesor de Pociones solo accedió a abrir luego de que ella nombrara a su amiga.

-Entra, niñita. Supongo que no viniste para quedarte ahí.-

Aquello era un verdadero basurero, plagado de las cosas mas extrañas que alguien pudiera imaginar, además flotaban extraños aromas que la joven no quería averiguar que eran.

-Así que Miss Granger la envió a usted.-comentó con hosquedad- Parece que al fin decidió contárselo a alguien, ya era hora.-

-Si. Eso parece.- replicó Ginny con aire desafiante.

-Bien, me sentiré mas aliviado, aunque dadas las últimas circunstancias considero que toda precaución es poca.-

-Es usted realmente cínico, Profesor Snape.-

El mago la miró mas sorprendido que enfadado.

-¿Qué acabas de decir, pequeña peste?-

-Que no seré su cómplice y que deje a mi amiga en paz.-

- Solo intento hacer lo mejor para ella y para todos.-

- ¡Claro!, -exclamó con ironía – alejarla de Draco para traerla con usted a esta pocilga, es mejor, ¿no?.-

De pronto, los ojos de Snape, se encendieron de ira.

-¡ Maldita mentirosa!, ¡tú no sabes nada!-

-Sé mas de lo que se imagina. – Hurgó en su cartera y sacó algunas cartas. – Sé que usted, degenerado, le desgració la vida y no se conforma con su rechazo.-

Algo en el gesto incrédulo y horrorizado de su antiguo profesor, le indicó que, quizás confrontarlo no había sido buena idea. Comenzó a leer las cartas en silencio.

-Esto... esto es peor de lo que imaginaba... – Snape se dejó caer en un mugriento y desecho sofá, al tiempo que repetía estupefacto.-Pobre muchacha, pobre criatura, pobre inocente. Aquel mal nacido es un hijo de perra.-

-¡¿ Acaso va a decirme que no conocía esas cartas?!-

-¡ Me insulta, señorita Weasley!. Sepa que las mujeres jóvenes no son de mi agrado y que yo jamás... podría... cometer semejantes atrocidades.-sus ojos parecían horrorizados- ¡¿Qué clase de demente pervertido cree que soy?!-

Ginny lo observó y pensó que Snape tenía razón, después de todo no se veía como el tipo de hombre que sentía placer en fustigar a una joven atada.

-¡Váyase de mi casa inmediatamente!. Me ha insultado mas que suficiente.- Devolvió las cartas a Ginny.- Yo no soy el lobo que acecha a la señorita Granger; el peligro está mas cerca de lo que suponen. Ahora márchese de una condenada vez, no quiero volver a verla.-

- Lo siento, Severus, yo... -

-Vete ya, pequeña rata –

Ginny, respiró aliviada al abandonar la casa de Snape pero se sentía tonta y más preocupada.

Al volver a su casa, todo aquel asunto le seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza. Aquellas palabras no dejaban sus pensamientos: "el lobo que acecha"; "Está mas cerca de lo que suponen".

De pronto, todo estuvo espeluznantemente claro.

El corazón se le contrajo de dolor y horror.

¡No!. ¡No podía ser!.

-Lobo. Cerca.- comentó para si.-¡Lupin!,¡ es Remus Lupin!.-

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Molly y Arthur Weasley, leían la carta enviada por Draco Malfoy.

"Créanme que será un honor poder visitar 

vuestra casa. Herm, me ha dicho que es

el lugar en donde se siente más feliz, por

lo que me siento ansioso. Además me ha

contado que usted, señora Weasley, es

una excelente cocinera."

- Creo que deberíamos intentarlo, Arthur.-

-¡ Un Malfoy en nuestra casa!. ¿Acaso olvidas de donde viene o quien es su padre?.-

-El muchacho no es el mismo, estoy segura, además el pobrecillo perdió a su mamá-

-Querida, solo espera que se reencuentre con su padre y verás-

-Y tú recuerda mis palabras; no creo que a Draco le agrade mucho semejante reencuentro.-

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Estaba anocheciendo cuando Hermione retornó, se dio un reparador baño y bajó a cenar.

-Hey, te esperábamos. ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?.-

-Por ahí Ron.-

-Luces demacrada.-

-Estoy cansada.-

-Pues esto te reconfortará.-

Los ojos de la chica se encendieron al ver la carta de su novio y cuando terminó de leerla una amplia sonrisa resplandecía en su rostro.

Luego de cenar, Ginny decidió hablar con Hermione, siguiéndola al dormitorio.

-¿ No dormirás con Harry hoy?-

-Creo que no debemos abusar- respondió Ginny- ¿no te parece?.-

-Por supuesto.-

-Además quiero que hablemos de una vez por todas, Hermie.-

-¿Sobre?-

-Sobre el hombre que te escribe.- respondió la pelirroja con gravedad.

-No quiero, no es... importante... no. –

-Al principio creí que se trataba de Snape.-

-¡¿Queeee?!-

-Ya sé que no lo es.-

-¡¿Cómo pudiste pensar que me había acostado con... ?!. Estas absolutamente loca.-

-Bueno, me habías dicho que se trataba de alguien bastante mayor y te pones como loca cada vez que oyes su nombre.-

-Pero no es por que fuera mi amante.-

-También lo sé. Aparentemente busca protegerte.-

-Y tú como lo sabes?-

-Fui a verlo.-

-¡Queeee!.¡No!,¡no!. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?.¡No tenías derecho! .-

-¡Sí que lo tenía! Soy tu amiga y la estoy pasando mal como las demás personas que te quieren. Sé que estás sufriendo por un desgraciado, traidor e hipócrita. Ya es tiempo de que lo enfrentes y si tú no lo haces yo misma me encargaré que Lupin pague por lo que ha hecho con tu vida.-

-¿Lupin?.- Hermione no entendía nada.- ¿Qué tiene que ver Remus con esto?-

-Snape, me dijo que el lobo estaba mas cerca de lo que pensaba-

-¿ Y por eso creíste que... ? - De pronto. Las conjeturas de su amiga hicieron que del ataque de pánico pasara al ataque de risa.- ¿Lupin y yo?-

-¿No?-

-Debería estar furiosa contigo pero esto que has dicho de Snape y de Lupin es genial.- dijo sin parar de reír.- Me has puesto de muy buen humor, tan bueno que no lo estropearé hablando de **él**, ¿está claro?.-

Dando la espalda a Ginny se dispuso a dormir pero al cabo de unos minutos preguntó:

-Gin, ¿estás despierta?.-

-Mas o menos.-

-¿Sabes algo de Morpheus?.-

-¿El dios del sueño al que quiero entregarme?.-

-Creo que es algo mas.-

-Hmmmm-

La muchacha trató de recordar algo útil pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano y el sueño la venció.


	5. Chapter 5

El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas de sadismo suave que pueden ofender la sensibilidad por lo que su lectura es responsabilidad de los/las lectores/as

_Chapter V_

_Tres días transcurrieron en calma y Hermione no había vuelto a tener sueños perturbadores para atormentarla; las cosas entre su novio y sus amigos parecían estar tomando un excelente camino; la vida estaba sonriéndole, pero... ._ _Pero Lucius Malfoy parecía estar absolutamente indiferente a ella._ _Podía engañar a todos, menos a sí misma, le dolía un poquitín su actitud distante y fría. Ya no le dirigía miradas cargadas de deseo, no intentaba acariciarla furtivamente, ni se le acercaba. De hecho, hasta en sueños la abandonaba como en la noche anterior cuando soñó que él llegaba, la tomaba en sus brazos como nadie lo había hecho; antes de poder protestar, Malfoy la besaba con furia salvaje, dominándola y poseyéndola apenas con su boca. En un instante aquel bello demonio rubio despertaba los secretos de su carne, con solo besarla era capaz de apoderarse del cuerpo de la joven bruja, enviando flashes de electricidad desde sus labios hasta el mismo centro de su feminidad. Hermione dejó escapar un débil gemido y Lucius la alejó rápidamente de su cuerpo._

_-¿Qué sucede?.- preguntó desconcertada._

-Nada, querida.- respondió enigmáticamente.- Adiós.-

-Pero... ¿por qué?-

-Pareces decepcionada.- le dirigió una sonrisa burlona.-¿Hay algo especial que quieras?.-

-Nnno.- respondió ella orgullosamente, decidida a no ceder,

Volvió a acercarse a la chica y deslizando la boca por la suave piel de su cuello, le susurró;

-Cuando lo quieras... - emitió un jadeo de falsa excitación que igualmente estremeció y humedeció a Hermione- sabes lo que tienes que hacer, querida.-

-Lucius... -

Pero él había desaparecido.

Ahora, en su soledad, se decía que si Draco viniera, ella no tendría tan confusas emociones respecto al mayor de los Malfoy.

Sin embargo, no todo era fascinación física, había algo más... . Echaba de menos las discusiones que mantenían. El hombre era sorprendente pues además de ser inquietantemente inteligente, poseía un nivel cultural y unos conocimientos que dejarían boquiabiertos a todos los profesores de Hogwarts y a cuanto erudito existiera. Si tan solo...

No. Mejor no pensar en tonterías o se metería en problemas otra vez.

Luego de almorzar, Hermione salió de compras, eso la ayudó a distraerse y a no pensar en cuanto extrañaba a ambos Malfoy. ¡Que chicos especiales habían resultado ser!. A uno lo amaba, al otro... bueno... lo que fuera; pero algo de todo aquello le quedaba muy claro: los necesitaba a los dos.

Entró a una tienda de pociones pues necesitaba algunas para tratar de llevar a cabo unos hechizos arcaicos.

Tras encontrar lo que buscaba pagó entonces oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

- ¡ Hermione Granger¡Que chico es el mundo!.-

Se volvió algo incrédula.

-¿Pansy?-

-¿Cómo estás?- la abrazó aparatosamente-¡Que bueno verte, Granger! . -

-Seguro- murmuró la castaña.

Si existía una persona que no se alegraría de verla, esa era precisamente Pansy Parkinson; Primero por que nunca habían simpatizado como para ser amigas, y segundo... un atractivo rubio de ojos grises y pasado oscuro.

-¿Cómo están Harry y los Weasley?-

-Muy bien.- respondió Hermione con una sonrisa fría.- Adiós-

-Oh, espera.-Pansy la tomó por los brazos.- Ya casi nunca nos vemos, de hecho, no veo a nadie de la escuela. Cuéntame mas de tu vida¿qué haces?.-

-Trabajo para el Ministerio de Magia, - respondió Hermione glacialmente.

-¡Es fantástico!-adoptando un falso tono de complicidad preguntó.-¿Tienes novio¿Sales con alguien?-

-Por supuesto.-"Y tú lo sabes, vagabunda.".

-¿Se puede saber quien es?.-"Apuesto a que no me lo dirá; siempre ha sido tan previsible como todos los Gryffindor."

-Draco. Draco Malfoy.- respondió desafiante mientras pensaba: " ¡Já!, Te creíste que no lo diría."

-Ah... -"¡Todavía tiene el descaro de confesármelo!".- ¡Vaya!... bueno... siempre sospeché que le gustabas; del modo que te humillaba... no podía ser otra cosa.-

El tono venenoso de Parkinson, casi hace que Hermione perdiera el control, sin embargo, no le dio el gusto.

-Claro.- "Piensa que restregándome en la cara nuestras tonterías de niños me hará sentir incómoda."- Los hombres son así, se enamoran de quien no se arrastra tras ellos. Draco asegura que se dio cuenta de que me amaba cuando le rompí la nariz de un puñetazo.-

Pansy lanzó una carcajada que no podía ser mas falsa; pero tenía un as en la manga.

-Supongo que debes echarlo mucho de menos¿no?-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Hermione intentando disimular su estado.

-Tú sabes.- respondió Pansy con un falso tono de despreocupación.- Tú acá y él allá... en Finlandia.-

La castaña se puso pálida; ¿Cómo rayos sabía Pansy el paradero de Draco?, a menos que... No. No podía ser cierto.

-¡ Oh, Hermione!. Sinceramente deseo que atrape a ese Troll de una vez por todas.- Sonrió triunfalmente.- Bien, por lo que me cuenta en sus cartas es solo cuestión de tiempo.-

-Por supuesto.- susurró.

-¡ Que feliz se pondrá cuando le cuente que nos vimos.-

- Tengo prisa Pansy, adiós.-

La castaña abandonó la tienda dando un portazo que hizo temblar hasta las estanterías y dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Pansy Parkinson.

Afuera, Hermione caminaba algo desconcertada y sobre todo furiosa. ¡¿ Cómo se atrevía aquella perra a hablar con tanta familiaridad sobre Draco¿Por qué él no le había contado nada al respecto¿Qué interés podía tener en ocultárselo?.

-Draco no me dijo nada porque sencillamente no quería que lo supiera¡sinvergüenza!.-

Sintió el pecho oprimido pues parecía que ahora su mundo perfecto comenzaba a desmoronarse, su vida era una mentira con la cual había estado soñando. Pero tampoco quería despertar a la realidad; no quería pensar que Draco la engañaba, que Lucius estaba indiferente...

-¡Mierda!.- exclamó muy molesta.- Él no tiene nada que ver en esto.-

Lucius solo era un recuerdo que se colaba sin ser llamado.

Llegó al apartamento sintiéndose miserable y traicionada. ¡Estaba harta de todo!.

Por la razón que fuere, no se negó a contarle todo a Ginny cuando esta le preguntó el por qué de la cara larga.

- Creo que deberías darle una oportunidad de explicarse.-

-Tuvo suficiente tiempo¿no crees?.-

-Quizá Draco no le dio tanta importancia o tal vez temió que te pusieras celosa como ahora.-

- Soy su futura prometida ¿o no?.-

-Hermie, creo que tú también le ocultas cosas y no me parecen que tengan que ver con otro.-

El color abandonó el rostro de Hermione ante estas palabras, pero instantes después el alma le volvía al cuerpo, cuando Ginny agregó:

-Mira tu trabajo nada más; aún no te atreves a contarle a Draco tus actividades de los últimos tiempos.-

-No es igual.- "Ni te lo imaginas".

-Sí que lo es, tú lo proteges, y estoy segura de que el pobre Draco trata de hacer lo mismo contigo.-

Hermione sonrió.

-¿ Y ahora qué?- Ginny no comprendía el radical cambio de ánimo de su amiga.

-Acabas de llamarlo "pobre Draco". ¿Debo pensar que, al menos tú estás ablandándote?.-

-Por supuesto, y por eso no quiero que desperdicies tu felicidad. Escríbele, haz que te lo diga con sus propias palabras, pero sé astuta; dile que, por casualidad te encontraste a Pansy y que ella te comentó que se comunicaba con él, luego esperas su respuesta.

Hermione siguió el consejo de su amiga y esperó,... esperó,... esperó sin que ninguna lechuza apareciera.

Pero tenía un inconfesable motivo para estar angustiada, el Ministerio había decidido aligerar la vigilancia sobre Lucius; ahora debería reportarse cada dos días.

-¡ Rayos!,- gritaba para sí misma.- Esto es el colmo de la locura pero... necesito verte y escucharte, Lucius.-

Se reprochó por lo que haría, pero era un recurso desesperado.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Lucius Malfoy contemplaba complacido su estudio privado, lucía mejor que antes. De hecho, todo Malfoy Manor se veía espléndido.

Consideró la posibilidad de dar una opulenta fiesta para conmemorar su regreso, aunque dudaba que tras su humillación pública la hipócrita sociedad lo aceptaría, al menos en apariencia.

Debería hacer algo al respecto, algo como reconciliarse con Draco o contraer matrimonio con alguna aristócrata. Sabía que no todas las familias de alcurnia estarían dispuestas a emparentarse con él pero aún quedaban códigos secretos entre algunas por lo que no sería difícil encontrar una esposa similar a Narcisa. De todos modos había un inconveniente: no encontraba nadie que estuviera a su altura, bien, en realidad un poco mas abajo.

No importaba que hubieran recorrido el mundo educándose en los mejores colegios; tampoco importaba que hablaran muchos idiomas, que fueran sofisticadas y un ejemplo a seguir dentro de la aristocracia bruja, todas ellas podían servirle únicamente como meras fregonas. Ninguna de aquellas mujeres, incluyendo a Narcisa, tenían un nivel de inteligencia que él pudiera admirar, ni la capacidad de discutir y defender sus puntos de vista con vehemencia; tampoco se molestaban en desarrollar su intelecto emprendiendo investigaciones sobre temas que hacía siglos se habían dado por sentados .

No. Ninguna de ellas podía mantenerlo en vilo todo el tiempo, ni ocupar su mente, ni lograr hacerlo perder el control de si mismo hasta el punto de cometer actos impensables. Ninguna sería capaz de despertarle sentimientos.

Un sirviente entró cargando una bandeja de plata.

-Disculpe la interrupción, amo. Llegó una lechuza para usted.-

-Gracias, puedes retirarte.-

Al abrir el sobre se dio cuenta de algo que lo inquietó: por primera vez había agradecido a un sirviente. Pero el mensaje era más importante ahora.

"Lucius:

No quisiera molestarte, pero debido a problemas

personales olvidé decirte que acepto tu gentil ofrecimiento..."

Al leer esas palabras rió mientras decía:

-Esto podría ser interpretado de diferentes maneras, mi querida niña.-

"...Si no es demasiado pedir¿podrías traerme el diario de

Morgana?. Estaría muy agradecida.

Hasta pronto. Hermione."

Guardó el pergamino y sonrió triunfalmente.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que alguien me está echando de menos.- Tomó pluma y pergamino.-Juguemos un poco.-

Escribió un breve mensaje.

"Querida mía, créeme que será todo un placer. Dime si pasado

mañana estaría bien o si lo necesitas antes. También quiero que

sepas que, si así lo deseas, puedo ayudarte, solo pídemelo.

Afectuosamente. Lucius "

Envió un hermoso halcón y él mismo se dispuso a alimentar a la lechuza de Hermione. No sabía exactamente por qué lo hacía; tal ves se estaba volviendo viejo y quería disfrutar las cosas simples de la vida.

¡ Un momento¿disfrutar las cosas simples¡Ni loco!. No había nacido para eso sino para que el mundo supiera que estaba en él, para que lo miraran y admiraran.

Si había algo que le causaba un placer perverso era ver la cara de algunos viejos decrépitos que envidiaban su eterna juventud. Mas placer le causaba comprobar que las chicas de la edad de Draco eran subyugadas con apenas dirigirles una mirada enigmática y una sonrisa burlona. ¿Qué otro hombre de casi 56 años podía jactarse de ello?. Cada vez que se miraba al espejo, cada vez que se contemplaba desnudo, no podía menos que sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo pues ningún otro podía ufanarse de lucir como un cuarentón, siendo que en realidad estaba cerca de los 60. Claro que **ciertas **pociones y ciertas costumbres habían contribuido a eso, pero nadie lo sabría jamás.

El resto de su tiempo, lo pasó controlando la restauración, todo debía estar de acuerdo con sus órdenes.

En los jardines, el sol de la tarde brillaba intensamente. Lucius se detuvo frente a una blanquísima fuente y contempló sus esculturas llamándole la atención una en especial, se llamaba "La doncella y la serpiente" y , aunque no fuera la principal, desde aquel momento se convirtió en su favorita.

Lucius se quedó absorto en la delicadeza de aquellas formas; la figura de la doncella era simplemente exquisita, tenía los pechos pequeños a diferencia de otras esculturas que exaltaban vírgenes con cuerpos de putas. No. Este trabajo se mantuvo fiel a lo que era el cuerpo de una doncella, el escultor había plasmado su rostro de niña asustada por la primera experiencia pero rendida a las delicias del amor.

Sus ojos pasaron a la serpiente, se fijaron detenidamente en como se enroscaba al cuerpo de la doncella como si quisiera decir que esta le pertenecía y no dejaría que nadie se atreviera a acercársele. Siguió absorto hasta que el halcón que le había enviado a Hermione atrajo toda su atención.

Tras leer el mensaje, sonrió complacido.

"Respetado Lucius: agradezco mucho tu generosidad pero,

me temo que necesitaría el diario de Morgana lo antes po-

sible. ¿Quieres que yo pase por tu casa?, podría hacerlo si

no te molesta que una **sangresucia **ponga sus pies en un

barrio tan elegante como el tuyo.

También debo confesarte que necesitaré de tu ayuda, nadie

Conoce del tema como tú."

Pese a eso, el hecho de leer que ella había utilizado la palabra **sangresucia **para referirse a si misma lo enfureció. ¿Cómo era posible que se atreviera a decir eso, faltarse el respeto de semejante manera, a creerse inferior?. Si la tuviera enfrente, le enseñaría un par de cosas.

"Espero que podamos vernos pronto. Afectuosamente.

Hermione "

-Humm, no creí que me echaría de menos tan rápido.- Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su boca y sus ojos brillaron, inyectados de lascivia.- Sí, nena; si estuvieras frente a mí podría enseñarte muchas cosas.-

Tomó a su halcón y le dijo:

-Buen trabajo, muchacho; ahora debo responder a mi ansiosa querida-

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hermione bajó a la cocina y preparaba su tercera taza de café cuando Ron entró.

-¡Me asustaste¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto?-

-¿Qué hice?- preguntó el joven desconcertado.

-¡Entrar así para asustarme!-

-No fue a propósito, Hermie. ¿Qué te pasa, que últimamente estas tan alterada?-

-¡Claro que si!.- exclamó sarcásticamente.

-¿Es tu periodo o solo estas loca?.-

-¡Cállate Weasley¡Eres un cretino!. Además, estás difamándome porque yo no estoy alterada.-

-¡Sí que lo estás!. ¿Acaso te olvidas que hace un par de días te volviste una fiera que parecía querer comernos vivos?. Tu fiereza logró que un mequetrefe malvado como Malfoy se amilanara.-

-¡ Deja a Lucius fuera de esto. !-

-¿Desde cuando tienes ese instinto protector para con tu suegro?.-

-¡Jamás protegería a ese hijo de perra!.-

- ¡Hey!. Tranquila, yo aún soy tu amigo.- La abrazó protectoramente. - ¿Qué está pasándote¿por qué no me lo cuentas?.-

¿Qué iba a decirle?, que temía que su novio la engañara, sería una buena idea. No podía confesar que estaba alterada debido a que ansiaba estar con Lucius, debido a que necesitaba verlo y debido a que el muy bastardo no demostraba el mismo interés.

-Tienes razón Ron, creo que me estoy volviendo loca.-

-¿Por qué?-

Ron nunca podría comprenderlo, después de todo ni ella misma podía.

-Estoy cansada de todo, estoy asustada y estoy furiosa porque Pansy Parkinson ha estado escribiéndole a Draco.-

-¿Qué tiene de malo?, pertenecían a la misma casa.-

-Pues él no me lo había contado.-

-Eso no significa que te lo esté ocultando.-

-¡Claro que sí!, después de todo salieron cuando estaban en sexto año.-

-Tú saliste con el troglodita de Krum cuando estabas en cuarto.-

-No es lo mismo.- Iba a exponer sus razones por las cuales no era lo mismo, pero al ver acercarse el halcón de Malfoy, se separó inmediatamente de su amigo y tratando de disimular la emoción le dijo.- Supongo que debes tener razón y yo me estoy preocupando en vano. Le besó la mejilla y se alejó.

Cuando estuvo fuera de la vista de Ron corrió escaleras arriba, y se precipitó hacia el sobre que el ave había dejado. Sin embargo, el mensaje le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

"Mi querida:

lamentablemente no me encuentro

en la ciudad sino en mi feudo."

Un arranque de frustración se apoderó de la joven.

-¡Rayos¡Cómo lo odio!.- decía al vacío.-¡¿Tan difícil es que venga a ayudarme con mi tarea?!-

Diez minutos mas tarde, llegaba una lechuza con un susurrador que al ser abierto se elevó hasta el oído de Hermione que oyó la acariciadora voz de Malfoy diciéndole:

"Pero por ti, puedo ir a la ciudad o a cualquier

sitio que quieras. Espérame que no tardaré."

Su corazón se aceleró inmediatamente solo de escuchar el sonido de su voz y se estremeció solo de pensar en la promesa de su presencia.

Se decía que lo que hacía era incorrecto, pero buscaba justificarse respondiéndose que nada pasaría con el mayor de los Malfoy, pues jamás le permitiría o se permitiría pasar de los límites.

-¿Qué sería pasar los límites?.-se preguntó, e inmediatamente la respuesta le vino en forma de flash back viéndose a sí misma enredada en el cuerpo del maduro y subyugante mago rubio.

-¡Basta, basta!,malos pensamientos¡fuera, fuera, fuera.!-

Puso todo de sí para calmarse; volvió a sus libros para ocupar la mente en otra cosa que no fueran cuerpos entrelazados jadeando y gimiendo al calor de la pasión.

Estudiar siempre le funcionaba.

Los golpes en su puerta, la sacaron del mundo en el cual estaba.

La roja cabeza de Ron se asomó por la puerta.

-Estaré fuera por unas horas¿necesitas algo?.-

-No.- "A menos que puedas traerme al cretino de Lucius Malfoy"; pensó.- Gracias. Ve tranquilo que ahora bajo y cierro la puerta.-

-Ok. Cuídate.-

-¿Qué podría sucederme estando acá?- rió despreocupadamente.

Cuando Ron se marchó, se dijo que ya era hora de tomar un descanso, por lo que tomó una ducha rápida, luego se puso la emulsión corporal de esencia de frutas (su favorita), se vistió y se contempló en el espejo.

-Nada mal.- se dijo nerviosamente.

No sabía si debido al calor de la estación o al suyo propio, escogió un corto vestido azul de tela muy fina. Se anudaba al cuello quedando toda la espalda descubierta. ¿Qué pensaría Lucius cuando la viera?.

Un sonido proveniente de la planta baja le recordó que no había cerrado la puerta de calle. Sin calzarse bajó las escaleras corriendo, pero al llegar al último escalón se detuvo abruptamente como golpeada o encandilada por algo demasiado bello.

-Siento esta intromisión, querida.- Se disculpó mientras se acercaba.- Llamé varias veces pero nadie respondió, entonces descubrí que la puerta estaba abierta.-

Sin darse cuenta de que expresaba sus pensamientos en voz alta, Hermione dijo:

-¡Que el diablo me lleve!-

Aquel hombre era realmente sorprendente. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ser tan hermoso?.

Lucius vestía una fina camisa de seda azul que "casualmente" tenía tres botones desprendidos exponiendo parte de su pecho. Hermione continuó bajando la vista hasta los pantalones de cuero negro que se adherían a aquellas musculosas piernas. Las botas del mismo material y color lo hacían verse mas alto de lo que ya era. Ella no podía dejar de contemplarlo, como si fuera una perfecta y perversa obra de arte; se encontraba en una especie de trance hipnótico del que solo fue capaz de despertar cuando sintió que Malfoy le besaba la mano.

-¿Estás bien, querida?-

Su reacción fue absolutamente inesperada.

-¡Oh¡Lucius!.- se le colgó al cuello, apretándolo contra sí como si temiera dejarlo ir, - ¡Que bueno que viniste!.-

No fue capaz de dominar la desesperación de su voz.

Malfoy le acarició la espalda con lentitud exasperante, o quizás **desesperante.**

Podría pensar que me extrañaste, querida.-

-¡Oh!, yo... – ruborizándose se alejó un paso del recién llegado y balbuceó con visible embarazo.- Lo... siento... yo... errr-

-Tranquila, todo está bien.- Respondió sonriendo sardónicamente.

Permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos que a la chica le parecieron horas y durante los cuales no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Tengo lo que te prometí.- Le extendió nada mas y nada menos que el diario personal de la legendaria Morgana, hermana del legendario rey Arthur.

Aquello significaba dos cosas: que si solo Lucius conocía la existencia del ejemplar, entonces la leyenda que vinculaba a los Malfoy como la línea pervertida descendiente de loa Pendragón, era verdad; por otra parte también se confirmaba la existencia de la mítica familia. Solo restaba comprender por qué seres tan ávidos de gloria y poder como los Malfoy habían mantenido oculto tan ilustre parentesco.

-Es único en el mundo.- aseguró Lucius.

¿Cabía alguna duda?.

Tomó el diario con manos temblorosas al tiempo que emitía un único sonido:

-Oh, oh, oh.-

No tenía palabras que pudieran describir lo que sentía en aquellos momentos.

Subió las escaleras con paso vacilante, como una autómata. Entró al dormitorio y lo depositó sobre su escritorio sin poder apartar sus ojos de él.

-Deberás tomar algunas precauciones.-

Lucius, estaba a su lado pero por primera vez, ella ni lo notaba.

-Se requieren ciertos hechizos que te enseñaré.- Ante la mirada interrogante de Hermione, Lucius sonrió.- ¿Cómo crees que resistió el paso de los siglos de forma intacta.?-

-Claro.- era todo cuanto se le ocurrió decir.

-Pero... – Acercó su rostro a centímetros del de la muchacha.- debes jurar que no revelarás estos secretos a nadie, a menos que yo te lo autorice.-

El calor que emanaba del cuerpo de aquel hombre directo al suyo, le robó un suspiro.

-Si, lo juro. ¿Quieres que hagamos la Promesa Inquebrantable?.-

-No es necesario, confío en ti.-

Tanta sinceridad, la dejó sin habla nuevamente por lo que a Malfoy se le hizo más fácil enseñarle los hechizos.

Pero luego de que la lección terminara, ella tomó repentina conciencia de que estaba **sola con él** en el dormitorio. Como siempre, Lucius adivinó sus pensamientos.

-¿Tienes miedo?.- preguntó asedadamente.

-Lucius... ¿por qué?.-

-¿Perdón?-

- ¿Por qué has puesto estos tesoros en mis manos?, Tú, mejor que nadie, conoce su valor.-

-¿Por qué?- sus ojos brillaron intensamente.- Eres la única persona en la cual he confiado, eres la única digna. Jamás se los he dado a nadie.-

-¿Pero... por qué confías en mí?.-

El rostro del rubio adquirió una gravedad inusual.

-¿Es necesario que lo diga, Hermione?-

-No.- se quedó mirándolo y en aquel instante lo vio como a un ser humano y no pudo resistir el impulso de echarle los brazos al cuello. Sin embargo, Malfoy quedó inmóvil.

-Abrázame, por favor.-

-Como ordenes, querida.- La estrechó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, entonces la sintió más pequeña y frágil que nunca.

Hermione le besó la mejilla, el cuello...

-Cuidado, mi querida, puedo confundirme fácilmente.-´

Hermione, no lo escuchó sino que buscó sedientamente sus labios, aunque sabía lo que debía hacer para que su sed fuera apagada.

-Bésame, Lucius. Bésame... por favor.-

-Por supuesto.- murmuró.

Enredó sus grandes dedos en el ensortijado cabello de la muchacha y atrajo su cabeza, entonces atrapó aquellos jóvenes labios contra los suyos y hundió su lengua dentro de aquella deliciosa boca poseyéndola, explorándola, deleitándose con el débil gemido que escapó por la garganta de Hermione.

Con el brazo izquierdo, apretó el menudo cuerpo de ella contra el suyo, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el pequeño escritorio que tenía un par de libros.

Jalándole suavemente el cabello, la obligó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás para besar la suave piel de su cuello y especialmente su garganta.

Abruptamente tiró los libros de Ginny para depositar a Hermione encima del escritorio. Sus labios la besaron cada vez con más osadía, descendiendo por su pecho y apoderándose de sus senos.

Pasando los brazos bajo los muslos de la muchacha, la atrajo contra su sexo.

Los suspiros de Hermione se convirtieron en jadeos y estos en gemidos cuando la boca de Malfoy en sus endurecidos pezones, enviaron oleadas de fuego puro a través de sus venas que llegaban a su centro. Con torpeza le desprendió la camisa y le recorrió el pecho; necesitaba saciar su hambre de él. Hermione cerró los ojos mientras hacía correr su lengua por la piel del rubio mago, succionando, dando suaves mordiscos. Pero en un instante algo surgió de un rincón de su mente, algo que la hizo susurrar jadeante:

-No debemos.-

-Tú quieres tenerme.- le dijo Malfoy al oído, empleando un tono de voz que mojaría hasta a la más difícil de las mujeres.- ¿por qué seguir escapando de eso?.-

-Pero hay algo que... –No terminó la frase pues el mago volvía a silenciarla con su boca.

Con gran destreza la levantó mientras ella apretaba las torneadas piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

-Lucius, no podemos... hacer esto.-

Malfoy no le hizo el menor caso.

Al caer en la cama, al sentir por fin el agradable peso de aquel hombre en ella, la caricia de aquella mano experta entre sus piernas, supo que si no hablaba ya, no habría escapatoria, se entregaría sin reservas y harían el amor (y no se lo perdonaría).

-Lucius, estoy comprometida.-

Trató de empujarlo, pero él la tomó por las muñecas, inmovilizándola.

-Poco me importa.- respondió con una malévola sonrisa mientras producía una delicada fricción entre sus sexos que hizo a Hermione arquear la espalda. Complacido con lo que veía, Lucius susurró.- Puedes casarte si quieres que seguirá importándome un carajo.-

Mientras con una mano, sujetaba las muñecas de la joven bruja... con la otra le quitaba la ropa interior.

-No.- suspiró- Voy a casarme... ¡Oh!.-

Su cuerpo estaba a merced de aquel cruel e irresistible demonio, pero supo hacer un último intento de recuperar por última vez aquello de lo que una vez se había enorgullecido: su voluntad.

-¡Lucius, vete, déjame¡ voy a casarme con tu hijo!.- gritó con todas sus fuerzas. -¡Voy a casarme con Draco!-

-¡¿Queee?!.-

-Si, lo siento.-

Los ojos grises brillaron de ira.

-¡¿ En que estabas pensando?!.- Su voz ahora estaba ronca de furia.- Lo hiciste para molestarme¿verdad?.-

-No, nos enamoramos; simplemente pasó.-

-Ya veo.- Comentó heladamente, sin moverse.

-Vete.- suplicó, pero a pesar de lo que acababa de pedirle, apenas pudo gemir de placer cuando Lucius la penetró con sus dedos, embistiéndola suavemente, llevándola al límite, haciéndola suspirar.- Lucius.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres que me vaya querida?.- En su voz había burla pero más que nada había rabia.

-Lucius... - Ahora solo su mente podía decir que él debía marcharse pues su boca solo podía emitir suspiros, jadeos y gemidos mientras se acercaba al clímax.- Lucius... Lucius –

-¿Segura que debo irme, nena?.-

Hermione ya no oía, sentía ahogarse de placer.

¡Ya casi lo tenía!.

-¡Si, si, si, si!- comenzó a gritar mientras su cuerpo estaba a un segundo de explotar.

Repentinamente, sin previo aviso, ya no sintió su peso, ni sus dedos dentro.

Se incorporó para ver, con desesperación, que Malfoy estaba de pie, con e rostro carente de un mínimo atisbo de expresión; ... frío como una serpiente.

-¿Qué... – la agitación apenas la dejaba hablar.- que sucede?-

-Dijiste que debía irme.- Su boca se curvó en una perversa sonrisa.

-¡No!. -Saltó de la cama.- No dije que te fueras. Lo juro.-

-Puesss- Siseó, acercando sus labios al oído de la chica. – Te escuche... diciendo... siii... siii... – imitaba el tono de voz de Hermione humillándola y excitándola a la vez.

Ella se dijo que nadie podría jamás encenderla y enfriarla con la misma rapidez que Malfoy. Para ser sincera consigo misma, debía reconocer que nadie antes del había logrado hacer aquello con ella.

-No quería que te marcharas.- Ahora acababa de demostrar que no tenía nada de dignidad. Bueno... si..., pero lo que... –

-¿ Estás pidiéndome que me quede?-

Volvía a suceder, volvía a encenderla. Hermione cerró los ojos tratando de no sentir; ¿cómo podía resistir al poder de su cuerpo que la atraía como si se tratara de un imán?.

-No quiero que... te quedes,... –nunca supo de donde habían venido aquellas palabras.- voy a casarme con tu hijo. Vete... quiero... que... te vayas.-

-¿Segura?.-la miraba como un depredador, sonriendo diabólicamente al tiempo que volvía a llevarla hacia la cama.

-Si... es... estoy segura.- Aunque el tono de su voz desmentía las palabras.

-Mentirosa.-

Sin perder la sonrisa, arrojó a Hermione en la cama, se inclinó sobre ella pero inmediatamente se reincorporó.

-¡Dame eso!.- gritó la joven poniéndose de pie y tratando de recuperar la ropa interior que Lucius había tomado.

-¿Vas a negarme este pequeño y delicioso recuerdo?-

-¡Lucius¡ Basta¡Devuélvemelo!.-

-No. Si piensas acostarte con mi hijo el resto de tu vida, al menos deseo conservar algo tuyo, algo que haya sido testigo de lo que verdaderamente sientes.-

Siempre supo que era un psicópata pervertido, pero ahora, mientras contemplaba aquellos ojos grises que habían adquirido un brillo enfermo, se daba cuenta de cuanto peligro corría junto a él, y eso... hizo que la intensidad de sus emociones aumentara.

-Hasta pronto, querida nuera.- le besó la mejilla y abandonó el dormitorio.

-Lucius, devuélvelo. - Reclamaba la castaña, siguiéndolo hasta la puerta de calle.-¡¿ Por qué me haces esto, maldito?!-

-Ah¡ que descortés soy!- exclamó burlonamente.

Con rapidez acorraló a Hermione contra la puerta, introdujo una de sus manos en el escote apoderándose de uno de sus pechos mientras su boca la besaba furiosamente.

Ella comenzó a temblar entre sus brazos, nadie la había besado así jamás. Le dolía, la desgarraba que, fuera precisamente Lucius Malfoy el que tuviera semejante poder sobre ella, que pudiera humedecerla con tan poco esfuerzo.

-Bienvenida a la familia, querida nuera.-dijo sarcásticamente.- Puedes llamarme "**papi**". - Abandonó la casa dando un portazo.

Hermione no pudo reprimir las lágrimas y corrió al dormitorio para dejar escapar su dolor y frustración.

Cuando sus amigos volvieron, ella aún estaba acurrucada en su cama, sintiéndose miserable.

La cabeza de Harry apareció de improviso.

-¿Estás ahí?, trajimos unas pizzas-

-Ya bajo.- respondió sin mirarlo.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí-

El muchacho no era tonto; sabía que algo ocurría, así que fingió marcharse y esperó. Cuando vio a su amiga golpear la almohada, se acercó, preguntándole.

-¿Qué está sucediéndote?-

-¡Harry!.- se incorporó rápidamente.-¡Creí que estabas abajo!.-

-Ven acá, linda.-se sentó a su lado.- ¿Quieres contármelo?.-

-S... solo... extraño a Draco, y... estoy... celosa de Pansy... sí-

-Ya veo.- respondió el muchacho con frustración.- Crees que me tragaré ese cuento. Te tengo noticias: no somos estúpidos.-

-¿Me estás tratando de mentirosa?.-

-Por supuesto que si.- La voz de Harry era firme pero dulce.-Mírate; estás pálida; lloraste; estás temblando y pretendes hacerme creer que se debe a tu novio. Te conozco, Herm; te conozco lo suficiente para saber que estás ocultando algo doloroso y poderoso.-

-¿Poderoso?.- exclamó alarmada.

-Poderoso. Nada te había hecho desmoronar así, antes. ¿Cómo crees que me siento al verte caer cada día sin que me permitas ayudarte?. ¿Qué es lo que te está destruyendo?.-

-Tú lo has dicho: algo muy poderoso, Harry.-

-¿Y por qué no me lo cuentas de una condenada vez?.- El moreno estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

-¡¡Porque no puedo!!-

-¡¡¿Por qué no confías en mí¡Diablos!,¡ Soy tu amigo!.-

-¡Por eso mismo¡no quiero perderte ni perder a los chicos, y si supieran... me odiarían!.-

Repentinamente, escapó del alcance de Harry y se encerró en el baño.

Ginny, entró.

-¿Qué pasó?-

-No lo sé, cariño y eso me está matando.-

-También a mí, amor.-Abrazó a Harry y dijo-¿Qué le está haciendo ese miserable, quienquiera que sea?.-

-Si al menos lo supiera, le rompería la cara.-

-Lo averiguaremos y yo te ayudaré, querido.-

-Vamos, dejémosla sola.-

-¿Qué es eso?.- preguntó Ginny advirtiendo el antiguo ejemplar sobre el escritorio de su amiga.

-No puede ser verdad, - agregó Harry.- Debe ser alguna falsificación.

-¿El diario de Morgana, de la hermana del rey Arthur?.¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con el comportamiento de ella?.-

-No lo sé.-respondió el joven.

-Pero yo **sí** conozco las consecuencias de un diario personal.-

En ese instante la puerta del baño se abrió y Hermione dijo nerviosamente:

-Me siento mejor, - forzó una sonrisa.- vamos a comer esas pizzas.-

Todos eran conscientes del estado de la muchacha, por lo que trataron de hacerla sentir mejor.

-Hoy recibí una carta de Draco.-

-En serio, Ron?-

-Sí. Es muy interesante lo que cuenta sobre el Troll-

-No sabía que... -

-Sí.- la interrumpió el pelirrojo.-Estamos escribiéndonos con frecuencia. Prometió traer carne de alce finlandés para cuando venga.-

-¡¿Quee?!- Ahora sí estaba sorprendida.

-¡Ron¡Arruinaste la sorpresa!- exclamó Harry.

-¿En serio va a venir¿Por qué rayos se lo contó a ustedes y no a mí que soy su prometida?. Hace más de una semana que no sé nada de él.-

-Se suponía que era una sorpresa, por eso no te escribía.-

-Pero mi hermano abrió su bocota- comentó Ginny, dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche a Ron.

Hermione, parecía no escucharlos, solo murmuraba.

-Gracias a Dios. ¡Gracias a Dios!-

Esa noche, Hermione pudo dormir como hacía tiempo no lo hacía.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Al día siguiente, encontró lo último que quería ver: un mensaje de Lucius.

"Queridísima nuera: debo admitir que nadie ha logrado

sorprenderme, excepto tú. Tienes un extraordinario ta-

lento para sacudirme, y eso no me gusta, nena; pero me

acostumbraré a tener una criatura tan peligrosa en mi

vida... después de todo, pretendes casarte con Draco.

Me gustaría que, cuando vuelva de su misión tuvié-

ramos un encuentro los tres; aunque lo **sí **me causaría

un intenso placer sería que al casarse (si es que lo hacen)

vinieran a vivir a Malfoy Manor y formáramos una gran

familia feliz.

¡Oh!, debido al impacto emocional que sufrí ayer cuando

me comunicaste la gran noticia de tu compromiso con

mi estimado hijo, olvidé decirte que, duermas con quien

duermas los libros son tuyos, considéralos un regalo de

compromiso.

Te besa emocionadamente, tu suegro; Lucius. "

-¡Maldición¿Por qué haces esto conmigo?.-

Pese a la ironía de las palabras usadas, ella sabía que era un mensaje lleno de rencor y amargura, tal como debía de esperarse.

Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a sentirse derrotada; tomando pluma y pergamino, escribió:

" Lucius, lamento no habértelo dicho antes para evitar

confusiones de tu parte. También siento decirte que no

será posible el encuentro que quieres; Draco no desea

saber de ti, ni que yo misma tenga contacto contigo.

Como amo a mi prometido, solicitaré mi reemplazo

al Ministerio.

Y aunque mi doctorado dependa de ello no debo

aceptar obsequios de tu parte, por lo tanto te devuelvo

tus libros; has sido muy amable de compartirlos conmigo."

Por primera vez, sintió que volvía a tener el control de su vida y una pequeña victoria sobre "él". Claro que aquella victoria era agridulce, pues Hermione sufría al haberle escrito en aquellos términos que se le antojaron tan duros. Su triste consuelo era pensar que Lucius Malfoy no tenía sentimientos y por ende no podía herirlo.

El resto del día, lo ocupó en estar de buen humor. Salió a almorzar con Ginny. Luego del mediodía, viajaron a La Madriguera.

-Querida, que bueno verte.- la abrazó Molly con alegría.

Mas tarde le contaría entusiasmada:

-Tu novio, prometió traerme carne de alce finlandés y una receta deliciosa.-

-Estoy muy feliz, señora Weasley.- Suspiró - No veo la hora de Draco vuelva.-

-¿ Ya le contaste sobre tu trabajo actual?.-

-Aún no.- Repentinamente se puso pálida.-Tengo miedo.-

-Cariño.- Molly la abrazó.- Todo saldrá bien, solo conserva la esperanza.-

Ayudó a Molly a alimentar a los animales, ya que era una de sus actividades favoritas cuando iba a La Madriguera.

Amaba aquel lugar mas que a nada, le fascinaba pasear por sus alrededores especialmente en días como aquel.

La primavera hacía que todo rebosara de vida, sonido y color. Nada se podía comparar a una caminata por el campo, aspirando el aroma de la vegetación, oyendo los sonidos de los animales, el agua y el viento; y sintiendo el calor del sol en el rostro.

Ojalá que Draco supiera apreciar esas cosas.

A medida que pasaban las horas, Hermione fue experimentando inquietud; sabía que su respuesta a Lucius traería consecuencias y no quería pensar en cuales serían.

Alguien como aquel hombre, jamás dejaba pasar una ofensa; se vengaría y lo que dejaba nerviosa a la muchacha era la incertidumbre del cuando y como.

Cuando los Weasley las invitaron a quedarse, Hermione experimentó un gran alivio.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En Malfoy Manor, Lucius trataba de controlar su ira. ¿Qué se había creído aquella mocosa para dirigirse a él en semejantes términos¿Quién pensaba que era para despreciarlo así?.

La muy perra lo había tratado como a un niño, o peor aún como a un muggle. Lo que más enfurecía al rubio, era la indiferencia de aquella mestiza ante los nueve mensajes amenazadores que le había enviado.

-Así que pretendes hacerte la dura, pequeña; bien, veamos que tan fuerte eres si te hago una visita.-

Pero no había saboreado tal victoria pues las dos primeras veces que fue a la pequeña casa de los chicos, no había nadie y al tercer intento se encontró a aquel excremento del hijo de Arthur Weasley.

-¿En donde está?.- Había preguntado con frialdad.

-No es de tu incumbencia, Malfoy.- Fue la impertinente respuesta del pelirrojo.

-Debo hablar con ella.-

-No está aquí; ahora vete.-

-No lo haré hasta verla.-insistió Lucius.

-¡Te dije que no está!-

-Bien,- comentó con calma.- tendré que buscarla yo mismo.-

-¡No te atrevas!.- Sacando su varita, apuntó al rubio mago.

Un rápido movimiento del bastón de Lucius bastó para desarmara a su oponente.

-Si quisiera, podría hacerte desaparecer sin que dejaras rastro, escoria.- Siseó.- Pero todo lo que necesito es hablar con ella, así que, compórtate como un hombre y llámala.-

-Adelante, búscala, maldito criminal.-

Lucius le dirigió una mirada y una sonrisa que heló la sangre del joven, aunque no lo admitiría ni bajo un Cruciatos. Sintió infinito alivio al ver que el hombre subía las escaleras y se alejaba de él.

Al bajar, un atisbo de furia asomaba en los grises ojos.

-Te lo dije¿no?.-

-¿Cuándo vuelve?.- Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no sacar la varita de su bastón y maldecir al pelirrojo.

-Creo que los años en Azkabán te dejaron idiota al punto de no comprender cuando se te habla.-

La mano de Lucius estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra aquel rostro pecoso, pero supo contenerse pues adivinaba que aquello era lo que el muchacho buscaba. Si perdía el control y lo destripaba, volvería a prisión, sin embargo no conocía a Lucius Malfoy, no sabía que el autocontrol era uno de sus rasgos mas notorios.

-Dile a tu amiga que, si sabe lo que le conviene... me contactará.-

-¿Ahora la amenazas?, eso le parecería muy interesante al Ministerio.-

-Pues... - Lucius sonrió burlonamente.- créeme que si suelto mi lengua, habrán cosas mas interesantes para el Ministerio. No imaginas las cosas que puedo decir.-

-¡Hijo de perra!, la estas chantajeando.-

- No, no es así.- Respondió con toda calma.

-¿Por qué lo haces¿es por que sabes que nunca podrás tenerla?.-

-¿Qué?.- Lucius enarcó una ceja.

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta del modo que la miras?.- acusó el joven.- La quieres para ti; te he vigilado lo suficiente como para adivinar que la deseas, no ocultas tus miradas libidinosas. Das asco, eres patético¿cómo crees que se fijaría en un viejo inmundo y depravado como tú?.-

-Te sorprenderías de lo que este viejo puede hacer con las putillas jóvenes, -Lucius sonrió enigmáticamente y agregó,- como tu amiga y tu hermana.-

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Ron perdiera los estribos y le asestara al rubio un puñetazo que casi lo hace perder el equilibrio.

Malfoy, se limpió la sangre del rostro y miró con odio al pelirrojo, sin embargo, comenzó a reír malévolamente y comentó:

-Humm, me parece que esto le parecerá más interesante al Ministerio: un cornudo celoso que se vuelve un completo cavernícola.-

-Me importa un carajo¿sabes por qué?.-

-Ilumíname.- Respondió con ironía.

-Porque **tu** hijo, aquel al que siempre trataste como a un pedazo de mierda, va a casarse con ella.-

-¿Qué se siente, Weasley?.-

-Mucha alegría pues Draco, el hijo que no quiere saber que existes, la hace y la hará feliz.-

-Creo que no fui claro.- Su mirada rebosaba de malicia.- Te pregunté que sientes al comprobar que prefirió al enemigo antes que a ti, que no estaría contigo ni aunque fueras el último hombre del mundo.-

-Draco la ama de verdad, él no es un pervertido que busca divertirse con ella.-

-¿Qué se siente saber que es un Malfoy quien tiene lo que tú nunca pudiste?.- Con desprecio, continuó.-¿Qué se siente saber que es un Malfoy el que se la tira noche y día?-

De no haber sido por la llegada de Harry, la situación entre el mago rubio y el pelirrojo se habría vuelto muy violenta.

-Tranquilo, Ron.-

Trataba de apaciguar a su amigo, sin mucho éxito.

-No tienes idea de lo que ese hijo de perra dijo sobre Hermione.-

-No dije nada malo sobre **ella** – intervino Lucius con una semi sonrisa.

-Vete de aquí, Malfoy.- Pidió Harry esforzándose por controlarse.- Y no vuelvas a acercarte a ella.-

-Lamento informarte que no está en mis manos, Potter.-

-No vuelvas a pronunciar el nombre de Hermione que no tienes moral para ello.- Escupió Ron.

-¿Moral?.- sonriendo diabólicamente agregó.- Quedarían boquiabiertos si supieran los secretos que les esconde esa mujer a la que creen poco menos que una santa. Buenas noches caballeros-

Volvió a su mansión con mas ira acumulada.

-Pagarán por esto.-Juró mientras bebía su sexto vaso de whisky escocés.- Nunca jodas a un Malfoy, nena.-

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

A la noche, tras una deliciosa cena, todos se fueron tarde a la cama.

Tras apagar la luz, Hermione y Ginny hablaban acerca de lo maravilloso que había sido su día.

-Siempre es bueno volver a casa.- comentó la pelirroja.

-Si. Además, aquí, hasta la luna se ve más bella.-

La luna llena, se erguía majestuosa en el firmamento y su resplandor plateado balaba el interior de la habitación.

-Creo que no existe nada más mágico que la Naturaleza.- Suspiró Ginny.

-Y lo dices tú, que eres una bruja de sangre pura.- sonrió Hermione.

-Pero es así.-

-... –

-¿Hermie, estás despierta?.-

-Si.- respondió.- Ginny¿alguna vez hiciste algo correcto pero después te arrepentiste?.-

-No lo sé, pero supongo que no debe de haber arrepentimiento cuando lo que haces está bien.-

-Por supuesto pero, por ejemplo, si al hacer lo que creías correcto lastimaste a alguien, a una mala persona. Pero de pronto piensas que podrías haberlo hecho de otra manera y que... esa mala persona en realidad no se merecía lo que le hiciste.-

-No comprendí nada de toda tu confusa palabrería pero sí creo entender que te sientes mal. ¿Por qué?.-

-Creo que cometí un error con alguien que, aunque sea un ser malvado, tal vez no se merecía que lo tratara como lo hice.-

-¿ Un ser malvado?. Humm... ¿tuviste una discusión con Lucius Malfoy?.-

-Algo así.- Hermione se estremeció al recordar los besos y las caricias del mago rubio.

-No te preocupes, no vale la pena. Dudo que lo hayas lastimado; recuerda que los demonios no tienen sentimientos.-

-Draco es su hijo y, aún así, se enamoró de mí.-

-Pero Draco era una víctima mas de su padre.-

-Sigo pensando que he sido muy injusta con Lucius.-

-No lo tomes a mal, Hermie, pero... ¿no crees que estás preocupándote demasiado por él?.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?. Es mi suegro y... quiere reconciliarse con su hijo y... este no quiere ni verle.-

-¿Por qué será?.- Preguntó Ginny en un tono irónico.

Ajena a la ironía de Ginny, Hermione continuó hablando, mas a sí misma que a su amiga.

-Lucius me salvó la vida; se ha tomado molestias por mí; se preocupa por mi carrera... –Con los dientes apretados preguntó en la oscuridad.- ¿Cómo se lo agradecí?... con injusticias, maldita sea. No supe o quise ver cuanto se esforzaba por... superarse, por ser gentil, por ser un caballero, por ayudarme. Juro que mañana iré a disculparme aunque deba terminar con mi orgullo hecho añicos.-

-¡¿Estás enamorada de Lucius Malfoy?!.- La voz de la pelirroja mostraba horror.

-¡Ginny!,¿te has vuelto loca?.-

-No, pero... la forma en que... hablas de él.-

-No es por lo que piensas, tontita.-

-Si estuvieras enamorada de semejante sujeto... no sería tu culpa.- Sonrió con picardía.- Admitamos que, aunque sea el ser más odioso que existe,... el muy hijo de perra tiene una clase de belleza que no pasa desapercibida.-

-¡Cómo te atreves a decirme eso!.- Inmediatamente cayó en la cuenta de que su apasionamiento repentino podría crear confusiones.- ¿Y si Harry te oyera?.-

-No estoy diciendo que me lo llevaré a la cama, eso sería lo último que me cruzaría por la cabeza.-

-Mejor así.-

-Pero reconoce que, aunque odies al mal nacido, tiene un atractivo que no pasa inadvertido.-

-Tiene una mezcla maldita de crueldad y belleza.- Una sombra de melancolía cruzó sus ojos.- Nunca te acerques a él Ginny-

-Ya te dije que ni me atrevería a pensar en él como un amante, para mí es un demonio, una bestia.-

-Vamos a dormir.- Fingió hacerlo, pero en realidad no dejaba de pensar ni de culparse pro su descortesía, por su rudeza con Lucius.

-"Sé que no sientes, pero... ¿entonces por qué me duele tener la certeza de que te he herido?.- Pensaba.-¡Oh, Lucius¿Cuándo dejaras de confundirme¿Cuándo saldrás de mi vida?.".

A pesar de tanta inquietud, en algún momento se quedó dormida solo para reencontrarse con sus pesadillas.

En sus sueños volvió a caminar por la oscuridad sobre un piso de fría piedra; solía soñar con sitios recurrentes, como aquel pasadizo aunque nunca podía asegurar que conocía adonde la conduciría.

Llegó a una puerta que, probablemente databa de la Edad Media; su espesor era de unos diez centímetros y, algo curioso, conservaba intactos sus remaches, como si el tiempo no los hubiera tocado.

El corazón de Hermione se contrajo, al comprobar que los remaches tenían tallada una imagen que conocía bastante bien... dos serpientes entrelazadas: el símbolo de la familia Malfoy.

-¿Lucius?.- se detuvo, mirando hacia atrás para cerciorarse de que él no viniera pisándole los talones.

Nada distinguió en la oscuridad.

Se preparó para emplear todas sus fuerzas en abrir la puerta, pero, apenas la tocó con la punta de sus dedos, esta cedió como invitando a la muchacha a entrar.

Supo que estaría adentrándose en terreno peligroso, siempre era así con los Malfoy. También sabía que era imposible no ceder a la tentación de ir a ellos sin medir consecuencias.

Ante sus ojos se extendía una escalera descendente. Caminó todo el trayecto que de a momentos le parecía inacabable pero que, a pesar de todo no deseaba saber a donde la llevaría. Pero, llegó a una habitación hexagonal en donde no había salida.

-¿Qué hago en un lugar como este?.- Se pregunto en voz alta.

-Esperarme.-

-¡Lucius!.- Exclamó sobresaltada.

-¿En verdad te sorprende verme?.- Su voz escondía una escalofriante amenaza.- Sabía que vendrías.-

Calló y su silencio fue más atemorizante que su voz. Hermione sabía que estaba furioso y eso solo podía significar cualquier cosa, menos algo bueno.

-Yo... yo... yo... – el miedo le impedía hablar.- quiero... pedirte disculpas por mis palabras.-

Lentamente Malfoy fue acortando la distancia que los separaba, mientras la muchacha buscaba una salida con la vista, esperando que él no lo notara.

-Lucius... debes creerme – dijo al borde de la desesperación- yo estoy... –

-¿Asustada?.- Siseó.

-No, no, no, no.- Repetía con voz temblorosa.

-Deberías estarlo.-

La joven lanzó un grito de dolor cuando el mango del negro bastón le golpeó el hombro. En los ojos grises brilló una llama de placer al oír aquel grito de la boca que había besado apenas un día antes.

Hermione ya sabía que aquel hombre era un sádico psicópata, por eso intentó no emitir sonido cuando sintió el bastón hundirse en la carne de su cuello, aunque el dolor y la falta de aire se volvían insoportables. Instintivamente supo lo Lucius quería, y se lo dio.

-No.- Gimió, mientras sus ojos se nublaban, debido a las lágrimas que estaban a punto de caer.- Me estas haciendo daño.-

-¿En serio?.- Preguntó, con una calma que congeló de terror a la chica.

Tras una rápida maniobra, volvió a tomar la plateada empuñadura del bastón, lanzándole una mirada que Hermione no hubiera querido atraer, menos cuando él parecía mantenerse en extremo controlado.

Sin dejar de mirarla, se acerco hasta que su rostro estuvo a milímetros del de Hermione, golpeándola con su respiración cálida. Malfoy era la criatura más extraña que hubiera conocido, pues despertaba aquellos sentimientos encontrados. Su mano, se cerró en el delicado cuello de Hermione, presionando.

-Lucius.- Susurró, sintiéndose como el ave que hipnotizada por la serpiente, sabe que será devorada sin piedad.- Eres tan hermoso..., tan bello.-

Inmediatamente se maldijo por lo que había dicho, sus palabras deberían haber sido;"Me estás estrangulando, hijo de perra", pero no había hablado con la cabeza.

-La belleza también puede matar.- Ronroneó mientras ejercía mas presión en el cuello de Hermione.

-¿Tú que crees?.-

El pánico de la bruja aumentó al no tener certeza del significado de aquella respuesta, pues con Lucius nunca se sabía.

El musical sonido del bastón tocando una secuencia de piedras, llamó su atención, al segundo siguiente, la pared detrás de ella se abrió.

Lucius, debió notar que su pánico había aumentado, pues sonriéndole burlonamente, preguntó:

-¿Tienes miedo ahora?.-

Ante el asentimiento de ella, pareció momentánea y medianamente satisfecho, pero apenas un instante después, sus ojos ardieron de ira.- ¿Todavía quieres jugar a la chica dura?, te diré un secreto, nena... ¡ninguna chica puede ser dura conmigo.!-

Hermione, se vio arrojada por los aires, sin tener tiempo de saber que estaba sucediéndole. Su cuerpo, golpeó el suelo violentamente.

Aunque aturdida por la caída, se dijo que debía levantar sus doloridos huesos y huir de allí, debía ponerse a salvo de la ira de Lucius, pero al ponerse de pie, sintió que le quitaban la respiración.

-¿Piensas ir a algún lado?.- le preguntó presionando mas el bastón en la garganta de la muchacha.

-No. No, nnno, no.- respondió, ya sin poder controlar el temblor.

-Mejor así, preciosa.- Pese a su furia, no dejó de saborearla, de saborear su miedo, deslizando la lengua por el fino y pálido cuello de Hermione.

-¿Por qué¿por qué?... – Se preguntaba.

No podía negar la verdad, no importaba todo lo cruel que y peligroso fuera, un roce de Lucius, un toque de sus dedos, de su voz, de su respiración, hacían que ella se perdiera.

-¿Te preguntas por qué puedo hacerte sentir esto?.- Suspiró en su oído, al tiempo que su mano se cerró en uno de los pequeños pechos de ella, moviéndose, como si esperara una respuesta.

Esta le llegó bajo la forma de suspiros y débiles gemidos mezclados.

Malfoy, quitó su bastón de la garganta de Hermione y deslizó la cabeza de serpiente por su mejilla.

-¿ Por qué lo haces, Lucius?.-

Porque no permitiré que ninguna mestiza se pase de lista conmigo.-

Volvió a empujarla y esta vez, no tuvo tiempo de ponerse de pie pues Lucius la tomó por la nuca. Eso la enfureció alentándola a luchar, pero cuanto más lo hacía, mas presionaba él.

-¡ Ya te pedí disculpas, bastardo ¿ qué más quieres?.-

-Pronto lo sabrás. ¡Lumus!.-

Hermione, dejó escapar un grito al iluminarse la inmensa habitación circular. En el centro, había dos gigantescas columnas con las dos serpientes entrelazadas como tallado; de ambas pendían cadenas con grilletes, cerca de las mismas, había una mesa de piedra y sobre esta reposaban toda clase de látigos. Uno en particular, erizó la piel de la chica, se dividía en nueve y en cada punta tenía una pequeña cabeza de serpiente.

-¿Se te ocurre algo, nena?.- Emitió una risilla que más que burlona, era siniestra.

-No, no, no, - comenzó a suplicar, presa del pánico.- No me hagas eso, no me hagas daño... por favor.-

-Shhh. El dolor y el miedo pueden ser excitantes. Tú lo sabes bien... – hizo descender su mano desde el estómago hasta la entrepierna de Hermione, siendo premiado con un gemido.- ¿no es así?.-

-Si, si.- Respondió, odiándose por permitir que aquel ser salvaje jugara con sus emociones, con sus sensaciones, con todo lo que ella era. La excitaba, la atemorizaba, la hería con sus palabras de desprecio, para volver a excitarla. Era tan culpable como Lucius, pues le había dado ese poder que tenía y no sabía quitárselo.

-¿Dónde está la arrogante Hermione que se dirigió a mí en términos tan... duros?.—Al decir esas últimas palabras, apretó a la joven contra su agigantada virilidad.- Quiero que mires atrás, algunos seres queridos vinieron a visitarnos.-

La pared había vuelto a cerrarse y, encadenados a ella estaban, Harry, Ron y Draco.

-¡Noooo.!-

-¿Qué te sucede, querida¿No te gusta mi sorpresa.?-

-¡Te odio, Lucius, te odio. !-

-¿Estas segura?.- La tomó por los cabellos volviéndole la cabeza y la besó apasionadamente mientras su mano ascendía con insoportable lentitud por su cadera para luego detenerse a milímetros de su entrepierna.

Hermione quería lanzarle su odio a la cara; quería liberar a sus amigos y a Draco; quería escapar de aquel sitio maldito y de Lucius. Pero había algo que quería con mas fervor que todo aquello; había algo que necesitaba dolorosamente, algo que le era tan indispensable como el aire para respirar: sentir a Lucius. Necesitaba que él la tocara.

Movió sus caderas para que las manos expertas de su amante ascendieran unos milímetros más, después de todo él también lo quería.

Pero también quería demostrarle hasta que punto era su dueño y probablemente estaría muy complacido al comprobarlo en la ansiedad que ella mostraba por su toque. Sin embargo, con una risa de desprecio alejó su mano de la pierna de la joven bruja, que lanzó un suspiro de frustración.

Lucius, cruzó ambos brazos por sus cintura y la arrastró hacia atrás.

La mirada de pánico en los ojos de los muchachos encadenados, provocó que el mismo sentimiento se apoderara de Hermione al presentir que estaba siendo llevada hacia las tenebrosas columnas.

-No, por favor.- Suplicó.

Cuando se detuvieron, el mago la liberó, pero ella no se movió.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres esto?.- Caminaba a su alrededor y la observaba con aire burlón.-¿Eres sincera, nena?-

Ante la ausencia de respuesta se detuvo frente a la muchacha y acercó la punta de sus dedos a los endurecidos pezones, pero ni siquiera los tocó sino que simulaba hacerlo. Simulaba cada movimiento, como si los apretara, los pellizcara y los acariciara.

Hermione, no podía contener por mas tiempo la necesidad de aquellas grandes y pálidas manos. Cerrando sus ojos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se movió el labio inferior, esperanzada de tentarlo lo suficiente como para que finalmente la tocara, sin embargo, no obtuvo la reacción deseada.

Lucius acercó su boca al oído de ella, casi rozándola, golpeándola con su aliento.

-Mírame- Le ordenó y sonrió triunfalmente al comprobar que ella le obedecía sin reparos.- Dime que no quieres esto.-

Hermione, no le respondió.

Lucius dirigía sus manos hacia abajo y susurraba entre suspiros que eran una sensual tortura.

-Dime que no quieres que te toque... especialmente... **allí**.-

Los negros ojos de su presa le respondieron dejando caer un par de lágrimas.

-Si no quieres que mis manos te acaricien, que mi boca te bese, que mi lengua se deleite con el sabor de tu piel... vete. Si no quieres que me hunda hasta lo mas profundo de tu cuerpo, estremeciéndome con el calor de tu carne cerrándose a mi alrededor y yo me vuelva loco y me derrame en ti hasta la última gota... vete. Si no quieres que los hombres que te aman ,vean cuan mía eres, si tú misma crees que no eres mía, entonces vete. Adelante, querida, eres libre... ¿o no?.-

Llorando en silencio, incapaz de hacerse la dura por mas tiempo, Hermione extendió sus muñecas hacia Lucius en señal de absoluta rendición.

-O no.- Se burló.-Vete, nena.-

Hermione negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-¿No quieres marcharte¿.- Al verla tomar los grilletes y extendérselos, comentó.-¡Que interesante!.-

Si una mirada podía gemir de desesperación, esa era la de Hermione.

-¿Hay algo que quieras de mí, querida?.-

La chica asintió.

-Sabes que quiero darte todo lo que desees.- Le dirigió una intensa mirada y acercó sus labios a los de ella pero cuando Hermione intentó besarlo, se alejó rápidamente y le susurró.- Pídemelo.-

-Por favor.-

-Me temo que no te entiendo, nena.-

-Lucius... encadéname, por favor.- Pidió suavemente.

Su voz era suave, pero aquellas palabras resonaron en cada rincón de la estancia. Su dolor aumentó al ver a los muchachos que sacudían sus cabezas desesperadamente hacia un lado y hacia otro rogándole que no lo hiciera, sin embargo, los sensuales susurros de Lucius en sus oídos le robaban toda voluntada propia.

Lucius cerró complacido los grilletes que se adaptaron mágicamente alrededor de aquellas finas muñecas. Al mismo tiempo, las cadenas comenzaron a acortarse, obligando a Hermione a subir sus esbeltos brazos.

-Listo.- El rubio sonrió complacido.- ¿Alguna otra cosa?.-

Hermione, tenía la esperanza que el propio deseo de Malfoy fuera tan intenso como el suyo y lo arrastrara hacia ella. Pero el autocontrol corría por las venas de aquel perverso.

Se limitó a observarla en silencio; la burla en sus ojos se mezclaba con el sádico placer que le provocaba humillarla.

La muchacha sabía que, de no pedírselo, él continuaría allí, sin moverse, sin tocarla, sin besarla, sin poseerla, aumentando su agonía. Nunca podría permitirse semejante crimen contra sí misma, podría aceptar que el mundo desapareciera, pero jamás podría permitirse el no sentir a Lucius en todo su cuerpo.

- Lucius... te pido que... –El rostro estaba encendido de vergüenza y deseo.- hagas lo que quieras conmigo.-

-Creo que no escuché bien.-

El muy bastardo quería que los muchachos la oyeran también.

-¡ Haz todo lo que desees conmigo, por favor!.-

-¿Por qué?.-

-Por que... – Supo en su piel lo que debía responder.- Por que te pertenezco, soy tu posesión, soy completamente tuya Lucius.-

El rostro de Malfoy se iluminó, y una triunfal sonrisa se dibujó en aquellos sensuales y perversos labios.

Dirigiéndose a los jóvenes dijo:

-Ustedes la han escuchado...¿Cómo podría negarme a tan desesperados deseos?.-

Al volver a ser blanco de aquella mirada, Hermione sintió como si tuviera los ojos del Mismo Lucifer sobre ella, brillando llenos de locura y lujuria.

-Bien, voy a darte lo que quieres, nena.-Tiró los castaños cabellos, obligando a la chica a levantar la cabeza.

La besó con ardor salvaje, explorando con la lengua cada milímetro de su joven boca, conquistándola como el mas feroz de los bárbaros que se apoderaba de la tierra codiciada. Sin embargo, eso era todo lo que Hermione necesitaba para respirar aliviada. Se estremeció cuando los dedos del rubio comenzaron a trazar suaves círculos en su espalda, se elevaron por sus hombros, atravesaron sus brazos, rozándolos apenas con la yema y arrancándole suspiros.

Lucius, le acarició el cabello y aspiró su aroma, después le susurró al oído.

-Siempre hueles a naturaleza salvaje, querida mía.- Le rozó la piel con sus labios.-¿Cómo puedo resistirme a eso?.-

La joven permanecía con los ojos cerrados, ajena a todo lo que no fuera aquel delicioso y prohibido contacto que le había humedecido la ropa interior.

Repentinamente él se alejó.

-¿Por qué te vas?, no puedes... no... no debes dejarme así.-

Para su alivio, oyó los pasos acercándose de nuevo.

-¿Tienes duda de lo que puedo hacer, lindura?.-

-No.- Automáticamente respondió lo que posiblemente aquel hombre del demonio quería escuchar; ella estaba dispuesta a decirle todo lo que quisiera si con eso lograba que continuara.

Lucius adivinó sus pensamientos y sonriendo satisfecho le dijo:

-Ya era tiempo de que aprendieras.-

Con la mano, trazó un sendero en las mejillas de Hermione y descendió por su cuello pálido y suave, atravesó su pecho y se detuvo en sus senos. Pero por otra parte, su mano derecha deslizaba algo helado por su espalda, ahogándola en intensas sensaciones. Hermione, dio un respingo al notar el frío de la daga en su mejilla.

No se atrevía a preguntarse que pretendía Lucius ahora. Pero al tenerlo frente a ella, supo que cualquiera fuesen los pensamientos que giraban en aquella mente desequilibrada, ya lo estaba disfrutando; el brillo de gozo perverso en los grises ojos, lo delataban.

-Es muy antigua¿sabes?.- Le acarició el pecho con la daga.- Pero a pesar del paso del tiempo, conserva su filo.-

La introdujo en el escote de Hermione y suavemente presionó hacia abajo, la tela se abrió hasta la cintura con tanta facilidad que un escalofrío recorrió la espina de la pobre chica y al mismo tiempo la llevó a un nuevo nivel de excitación. Cuando Lucius apretó la helada hoja contra sus dolorosamente endurecidos pezones, Hermione gimió y comenzó mover sus caderas.

-Por favor.-Rogó.

- ¿Qué, querida?.-

- Hazlo ahora.-

-Paciencia, nena; recién estamos comenzando.-

Su lengua corría de un pecho a otro, alternando con la daga.

Levantó los ojos y sonrió diabólicamente.

-Creo que hay demasiada tela aquí.-

Cuando Malfoy cortó los finos breteles, el pequeño camisón cayó al suelo dejando a la muchacha cubierta apenas con un bikini.

-¡Ah!... ¡mucho mejor!- Exclamó, contemplándola fascinado.- Eres perfecta... como una diosa.-

Se arrodilló y elevando sus ahora ardientes ojos grises le dijo.

-Sé que suena repetitivo, pero... ninguna mujer había logrado ponerme de rodillas, solo tú.-

Los labios y lengua de Lucius ascendieron por la bien torneada pierna izquierda de la joven bruja, mientras que la daga se deslizaba por la derecha. Su respiración se agitaba velozmente mientras continuaba el ascenso.

Hermione, notó que los muchachos trataban desesperadamente de cerrar los ojos, pero debían encontrarse bajo algún hechizo que se los impedía y les obligaba a ser testigos de su humillación,... de su excitante y deliciosa humillación. El dolor producido por la vista de los tres hombres que más amaba observándola, no se comparaba con el dolor entre sus piernas. Si Malfoy no la poseía de inmediato, se volvería loca o alcanzaría el clímax solo con sus besos.

-Por favor.- Volvió a suplicar y se sacudió violentamente cuando la lengua del mago se hundió en su ombligo y sus dedos por debajo del bikini.

Pudo escuchar un gruñido que, involuntariamente escapó de la garganta del perverso rubio; eso la hizo sentirse poderosa por unos segundos.. Pero Malfoy lo adivinó y de inmediato se puso de pie colocándose detrás de ella.

-Aquí hay algo empapado, querida.- Siseó, penetrándola primero con un dedo y luego con dos.

-No me hagas esto.-

-¿Qué te hago?.-

-Me estás torturando, ya... ya no puedo... - Gimió; estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax.-

-Dime lo que quieres.-Cortó un costado del biquini, liego el otro.

-Hazme tuya.-

-Humm, demasiado formal, no me convences.-

-Jódeme, te diré lo que quieras, pero jódeme, por favor.-

-Si me lo pides así. -Intentó disimular sus emociones tras una máscara de burla, pero su voz, enronquecida de deseo y ansia lo delató.- Pero ten la amabilidad de mirar a nuestros amigos, quiero que sus mojigatos ojos estén puestos en ti cuando te acabes, que sepan quien es el que te hace sentir cosas que ellos ni sueñan.-

Se desprendió la cremallera y, con una violenta embestida, se hundió hasta lo mas profundo de Hermione. La tomó por el cabello y buscó su boca, besándola vorazmente, la trataba como a una ramera, sus embestida tornáronse mas y más rudas hasta que la hizo gritar su nombre cuando alcanzó el orgasmo más intenso y devastador que hubiera tenido jamás, sentía deshacerse, y su cuerpo se convulsionaba, como si estuviese poseído por el demonio. Si, se dijo mentalmente, estaba poseída por el peor de ellos, por aquel hermoso demonio de cabello rubio y ojos grises cuyos gemidos se unieron a los suyos cuando alcanzó el clímax.

Tras algunos minutos, los grilletes se abrieron mágicamente y Malfoy debió sujetar a Hermione para que no se desplomara.

Ella estaba confundida ante su propia debilidad, no creía que pudiera sucederle.

-Lucius... –Se volvió hacia él, visiblemente perturbada.- ¿Qué... que me... has... hecho? –

-Enseñarte una lección. –Le respondió con frialdad.- Nunca más intentes pasarte de los límites. A Lucius Malfoy no lo jode nadie¿quedó claro?.- Pasó su lengua lascivamente por la mejilla de la joven.

La soltó, dejándola caer a sus pies, mientras se subía la cremallera.

-No te vayas.- Le pidió débilmente.

-¿Por qué, nena?- Miró hacia la pared opuesta y riendo agregó.- No sé para que me quieres si ahí tienes a tu prometido. A mi hijo.-

-No me dejes.- Suplico aferrándose a una de sus piernas.

-Si me quieres, querida,... ven por mí- Le dijo entre dientes.

Luego, todo fue oscuridad.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ya había pasado el mediodía cuando Ginny logró despertar a su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?, nos preocupaste.-Dijo la pelirroja.

-Lo siento.-

-Almorzamos sin ti.-

-Está bien.-

-Luces pálida y ojerosa.-

Hermione dio un respingo.

-¿Otra pesadilla?-

-¿Me... me oíste?.- Preguntó nerviosa.

¡¿Y si todo había sido real?!

-No, yo tuve hermosos sueños. Soñé que finalmente nos casábamos con Harry.-

-¡¿Soñaste con él¿Soñaste con Harry?.-

-Sí¿por qué? .-

-Gracias. Gracias Merlín, gracias.-

-¿Hermie, te sientes bien?-

-Si... - "Eso espero".

-Entonces vístete y baja a comer, o morirás de inanición.-

A pesar de los pensamientos que no la dejaban en paz. Hermione pudo darse cuenta de que tenía un hambre atroz.

Con el estómago lleno, las ideas se volvieron mas claras.

-"Ya lo entiendo, mi sueño fue una advertencia enviada por mi inconsciente. Por lo tanto, debo tratar de disculparme con Lucius cuanto antes."

Antes de abandonar La Madriguera, envió una lechuza a Malfoy Manor.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El trayecto de regreso fue silencioso, con cada una de las muchachas sumergida en sus reflexiones.

Al llegar a la casa, no estaban ni Harry ni Ron, sin embargo, había alguien mas.

-Buenos días señoritas.-

Hermione dio un grito.

-¡Draco!.- corrió hacia él y se lanzó a sus brazos.

Se apretó contra él, sintiéndose segura al fin, después se besaron con ansiedad y ternura, olvidados del resto del mundo.

Hermione estaba agradecida hasta lo indecible de que Draco hubiera regresado, ahora podría enfrentar lo que fuera. Miró a su novio detenidamente, su cabello estaba mas largo, tenía una barba que databa de varios días, sus ojos grises se veían cansados pero continuaban conservando la misma inocencia que su sonrisa.

El joven rubio, dirigió su atención a la pelirroja y tímidamente saludó.

-Hola Ginny,... ¿cómo estás?.-

-Muy bien.- Se acercó sonriendo y le dio la bienvenida.

-Muchas gracias.-

-Bien, creo que los dejaré solos, deben estar ansiosos por este reencuentro.- Comentó en tono cómplice al tiempo que les guiñaba el ojo.

perturbadores 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

La lectura de este capítulo es responsabilidad de las / los lectoras /es

Chapter VI

La mañana era cálida, por la ventana se filtraban y llegaban al dormitorio aromas y sonidos característicos de la primavera.

Hermione contempló al joven que dormía a su lado; los tempranos rayos del sol caían directamente sobre su cabellera rubio platino provocando un efecto que, pese a ser real, parecía mágico.

Tras los agitados días que habían transcurrido desde el regreso de Draco, recién ahora veía una señal de paz absoluta en su rostro. Se veía como un ángel dormido con sus labios curvados en una ligera sonrisa y su lenta y tranquila respiración.

Sabía que la amaba y eso la hizo sentir una punzada de dolor al saberse indigna de aquellos sentimientos.

Si bien le había contado la verdad, no lo había hecho del todo, y esa era la peor de sus mentiras.

El día que Draco regresó de Finlandia, luego de que Ginny les dejara a solas, ellos habían corrido al dormitorio, casi arrancándose las ropas, urgidos por la necesidad de amarse. Si algo le sobraba a Draco, eso era pasión, por la cual Hermione estaba agradecida. Cada vez que hacían el amor, ella se sentía mas amada que ninguna otra mujer.

¡Que diferente era de Lucius!. Aunque el mayor de los Malfoy pasó gran parte de la vida tratando de convertir a su hijo en una replica imperfecta de sí mismo (Por que Lucius no aceptaría jamás que alguien le superara) pero no lo había logrado.

Hermione y Draco que se quedaron abrazados. El rubio contando sobre sus aventuras en Finlandia.

-¿Qué tal tu primer encuentro con Harry y Ron?-

-Mejor de lo que creí; no debes preocuparte, amor, creo que me tolerarán.-

El tiempo había transcurrido con normalidad, hasta que llegaron Harry y Ron. Hermione se alarmó al notar el terrible aspecto que tenían, se veían extremadamente pálidos, con profundos aros grises rodeándoles los ojos. Pero aquel aspecto no se comparaba a la actitud evasiva que parecían tener con ella. Se dijo que, tal vez se debía a la presencia de Draco. Al mediodía aquella idea se había esfumado, pues el pelirrojo y el moreno hablaban animadamente con el rubio, manteniendo una prudente distancia, pero al menos la charla era amena. Parecía que evadían únicamente a Hermione, aunque, si bien le hablaban, le decían solo lo necesario y no la miraban a los ojos.

La efímera, dolorida y compasiva mirada de Ron, la sumió en un estado de inquietud progresivo.

- "¿Y si fue real?. ¿Y si no se trató de un sueño?".- Pensaba.

Cuanto más lo pensaba, mas se convencía de que lo había vivido.

-"Si aquello pasó en verdad, entonces, nunca mas podré enfrentarme a Draco y a los chicos"-Se decía mentalmente.

También se decía que, después de todo, no existía hechizo capaz de volver realidad los sueños. El hecho de que Draco no se viera perturbado, ni la mirara de modo diferente, logró tranquilizarla. Sin notarlo, lanzó un suspiro de alivio que, llamó la atención de todos.

-¿Te siente bien, amor?.-Preguntó el joven Malfoy acariciándole la mejilla.

-Si... es solo que... estoy tan feliz que... no puedo ocultarlo.- Mintió.

Draco, enternecido, le besó el cabello.

Una vez terminado el almuerzo, el visitante se ofreció a lavar los trastos al modo muggle.

-No será necesario, - aseguró Ginny, quien golpeando las manos hizo que todo desapareciera al instante.- pero gracias de todos modos.-

-Es extraño que precisamente tú quieras comportarte como un muggle, – comentó Ron ante la fulminante mirada de su hermana.- después de todo, los odiabas.-

-No. No lo hacía, pero no negare que llegué a creerlo.- Inspiró profundamente y prosiguió.- No es excusa pero debo decir que, actué como se esperaba de mí, como la familia quería. Pero supongo que ahora no quedan dudas de que no odio a los no magos.- Besó ligeramente los labios de su chica.

Al día siguiente, Draco se había marchado al Ministerio en donde pasaría todo el día.

Aunque le avergonzaba reconocerlo, Hermione experimentó cierto alivio al quedarse sola; Lucius le había enviado una lechuza y ella no soportaba mas ansiedad por leer su mensaje.

Se encerró en su dormitorio y abrió el pergamino.

" Mi querida nuera, debo confesar que cuando recibí tu carta, dudé que la hubieras

escrito tú. Verás, me costaba creer que estuvieras tan afligida de obtener mi perdón,

¿qué te sucedió para que cambiaras de actitud tan bruscamente?.

Supongo que deberé pensarlo a fondo y, tal vez podríamos discutirlo en una cena.

Tranquila, solo bromeaba, aunque lo de la cena es muy en serio. ¿Lo ves?, yo también

poseo sentido del humor y puedo apostar que te sorprendí... "

Hermione, sonrió y susurró:

-Tienes razón, me has sorprendido. Te creía incapaz de bromear.- Luego continuó leyendo.

" Si de algo sirve, digo que sí a tus apasionadas súplicas. Deberás saber que eres la úni-

ca persona a la que he perdonado en toda mi vida; aunque después de mi humillación

pública, supongo que eso no debe importarte demasiado... "

Aquellas últimas palabras, tuvieron un efecto doloroso en Hermione que, había descubierto lo insoportable que le resultaba la idea y el recuerdo de Lucius humillado, no importaba todo lo cruel que hubiese sido o pudiera ser.

" He sabido que mi hijo ha regresado y, supongo que pretendes sentirte feliz por eso.

Espero que no continúe empeñado en renegar de su padre; quiero que nos encon-

tremos los tres para tener una agradable reunión familiar, además, quiero despejar

dudas.

Respóndeme unas preguntas: ¿eres realmente feliz?, ¿te sientes completa con

Draco?. Mejor responde cuando pase tu primer momento de euforia, cuando tengas

tus primeras discusiones, cuando caiga la máscara de seguridad con la que ahora te

cubres.

Si necesitas algo de mí, no dudes en buscarme.

Siempre tuyo.

Tu suegro. Lucius"

Cuando aquella misma noche, Hermione abandonó furiosa el pequeño apartamento que Draco alquilaba, reflexionó mucho acerca de las palabras que el mayor de los Malfoy le había escrito. Pero no había sido su culpa, sino de Draco que lo había arruinado todo.

Habían estado estrechamente abrazados en la cama, cuando la chica decidió contar la verdad.

-Draco, hay algo muy importante sobre lo que quiero hablarte.-

-¿Qué puede ser mas importante que estar juntos?.-

-Es algo delicado.-

-Lo único que me interesa saber es cuando nos casaremos.-

-No intentes evadirte.-

-No... yo... no... –

En vistas de que el muchacho hacía todo para evitar aquella conversación, Hermione optó por ser radical.

-Como sabes, tu padre está libre.-

-No me hables de él.- Respondió cortante.- No me interesa.-

-Te interesará cuando me escuches.-

-Ya te dije que lo quiero muy lejos de nuestras vidas.- Replicó molesto.

-Me temo que eso no será del todo posible, Draco.-

-¡¿Qué insinúas?!,¿acaso te molestó, apenas supo de lo nuestro.?-

-No. No me molesta, pero... –

-Trata de no cruzarte jamás con él.- Pidió preocupado.- Solo buscará hacer nuestra vida miserable.-

-Te equivocas.-

-¡¿Cómo puedes saberlo?!. Yo lo conozco mejor que tú.-

-No conoces a este nuevo Lucius que trata de mantener su orgullo a pesar de la derrota.-

-¡ No digas tonterías, si estuvieras cinco minutos con él, me darías la razón!-

-Cariño... sé que esto es difícil. - "Pero he estado mas que eso con él".- Yo. Yo..., mi trabajo... requiere que... que esté... esté en contacto con tu padre.-

-¡¡Queeee?!, ¡¿estas loca?!.- Explotó Draco.- ¡Te dije que no te quería cerca de él!.-

-Lo sé, pero tú conoces mi trabajo, y conoces al Ministerio.-

-¡Mierda!, ¿no podía poner a otra persona?.-

-No.- Respondió cortante. La sola idea de que alguien mas se encargara de Lucius, la hacía sentir molesta.

Repentinamente, Draco, adoptó un aire de desconfianza.

-¿Qué tan a menudo lo has visto. ?-

-Mas de lo que quisiera... Soy... soy su vigilante de condicional.-

-¿Qué tratas de decirme, Hermione. ?.-

-Que... que tu padre no puede respirar sin que yo lo sepa.-

-¡ Rayos!.- La tomó por los hombros.-¿Por qué lo hiciste?.-

-¡No lo pedí!, ¡Me lo asignaron!.-

-¡¡ No podía!!.-

-¡¡Por qué no?!. Sabes que ese sujeto es la peor inmundicia que respira y que, lamento que los piojos, las pulgas y las ratas de Azkabán no hayan terminado con él.-

-¡No hables así de tu padre!.-

-No me recuerdes que es mi padre. ¿Y por qué lo defiendes?.- Elevando la voz, escupió con rabia.- ¡No tienes idea de las cosas que decía de ti. Créeme que no le debes nada!.-

-Lucius ha cambiado.-Replicó la castaña.- Y te equivocas, le debo muchísimo, y si me amas, también tienes una deuda con él.-

-¡No quiero escucharte mas!.- Se puso de pie velozmente.-¡Me voy!.-

-No, Draco. Quien debe marcharse soy yo.-

Con rapidez, la joven se vistió, estaba furiosa.

-¡Me dejas por su culpa?!, ¡¿Lo prefieres a él?!.-Apretando los dientes, agregó con amarga ironía.- ¿Acaso en mi ausencia logró lo que tanto quería?.-

-¿De que hablas?.- Ante la ausencia de respuesta del muchacho, tomó su portkey y agregó.- Te diré solo una cosa... de no ser por tu padre, yo no estaría viva. No lo sabes, pero Lucius me salvó de la más imperdonable de las maldiciones.-

-¿Qué.?-

-Casi me mataron durante el motín de Azkabán, pero Lucius se arriesgó para salvarme. Por ese motivo el Ministerio me asignó a él.¡¿Puedes entenderlo, maldito troglodita?!.-

Antes de que el joven Malfoy pudiera reaccionar, Hermione había vuelto a la casa de sus amigos.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Por la mañana, los chicos se sorprendieron de ver a Hermione en el desayuno.

-¿Peleaste con el oxigenado?.-

-No lo llames así, Draco es rubio natural.- Tras una larga pausa, asintió.- Si, así fue.-

-Lo siento, Hermie.- Dijo Harry tímidamente

-Sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría.-Intervino Ron.-Estaba seguro de que al encontrarse con su padre, volvería a sus prtejuicios. Después de todo, es hijo de aquel pedazo de excremento.-

-¡No te permito que hables así de él, Ronald.-

-El sinvergüenza pateó tu trasero y, tú aún lo defiendes.-

-Nadie pateó mi trasero, y para tu información, Draco no quiere saber de Lucius.-

-¿Entonces?.- El pelirrojo se veía confundido.

-El muy egoísta pretende que deje mi trabajo porque no me quiere cerca de su padre.- "Y eso que ignora que casi hicimos el amor."

-Todos queremos que te alejes de él, ¿cuál es el problema?.

-Que... que ... No voy a someterme a los caprichos de nadie, Además... Lucius ha sido muy generoso conmigo. Me ha ayudado en mi investigación. Se ha involucrado mucho, y... – Lanzó un suspiro.- no tienen idea de cuan inteligente es; jamás había conocido a un hombre como él.

Hermione, notó el silencio sepulcral que repentinamente reinaba, probablemente se podría oír el batir de las alas de una mariposa en el jardín. Miró a sus amigos y la imagen parecía congelada. Ginny sostenía la taza a medio camino entre la mesa y su boca; Harry tenía en una mano la tostada y en la otra el untador con la mermelada que ya comenzaba a chorrear; Ron parecía haberse atragantado con sus emparedado. Si , definitivamente, los tres parecían haber sido blanco de un Petrificus Totalus.

-¿Qué?.-

-Me parece a mi o... estas a gusto con Lucius Malfoy.-

-Es... es solo que...hemos...-¿Por qué no podía hablar claro cuando se refería a Lucius?.-Él... yo... Bien, he descubierto que ... trabajar con él no es tan malo después de todo.-

-Hermie... –Se aventuró Harry con gesto de quien huele huevos podridos.- ¿estás disfrutándolo?.-

-¡¿Qué diantre les pasa?!, ¡¿Ahora van a ponerse del lado de Draco?! .-

-Eso querías.- Replicó Ron.-¿O no?.-

-Pues, eso no implica que ataquen a Lucius sin siquiera conocerlo.- Protestó.

-Y tú **sí **lo conoces muy bien, ¿no?- Ron, sonrió con ironía.

-Si, lo conozco mejor que tú y , ahora sé que merece una oportunidad.- Replicó fríamente..

-Pero es Malfoy.- Intervino Harry.

-Es mi... es mi suegro.-

Ron no pudo ocultar su frustración.

-¡Cuídate de ese pervertido, Hermie; he visto la forma en que te mira... y no me gusta nada.-

-Gracias por tu preocupación, Weasley.- Respondió Hermione entre dientes.

Ginny se apresuró a desviar la conversación a fin de evitar que esta se volviera una violenta discusión.

-Mamá se decepcionará al saber que Draco no irá a La Madriguera, le había prometido carne de alce.-

-Confiemos en que se reconcilien.- La apoyó Harry.- Sería una pena que se posponga el almuerzo, cariño.-

Ginny, dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento a su novio, y otra de amenaza mortal a su hermano.

Esforzándose mas allá de sus límites Ron dijo:

-Habla con Draco, estoy seguro de que arreglarán sus diferencias.-

-No mientras se comporte como un idiota.-

-Ambos deberán calmarse.-

Hermione, no respondió, solo se apresuró a terminar el desayuno y a marcharse.

Al cabo de unas horas, llamaron a la puerta, era Draco.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hermione, se dirigió a la propiedad que la familia Malfoy tenía en la ciudad, pero al llegar supo que Lucius no estaba. Eso la decepcionó mas de lo que esperaba.

-Pero ordenó que usted tuviera libre acceso a la propiedad, señorita.-Dijo el sirviente.

-¿En serio?.-

-Puede acceder a cualquier lugar que desee. mientras lo espera. Además, recalcó que usted debía utilizar la pequeña Biblioteca si así lo necesita. –

Aquello era una tentación imposible de resistir.

Hermione quedó perpleja al comprobar que la "pequeñez" se media en varios metros cuadrados, llenos de estantes repletos de libros que formaban largos corredores. Se dedicó a inspeccionar la estancia, deleitándose con la vista de estanterías que iban del suelo al techo.

Hacía bastante que había perdido la noción del tiempo cuando el anfitrión llegó.

Aunque no lo había visto aún, sintió como si alguna clase de delicioso y ardiente veneno flotara en el aire y la sumiera en un letargo imposible de esquivar. Se preguntaba por qué razón su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar sin haberlo visto siquiera..

-Si querida, soy yo.-

Hermione dio un salto.

-Lucius.- Se volvió para enfrentar aquellos centelleantes ojos grises.

Lucía imponente como siempre. Vestía un largo saco de cuero negro , cuyo ruedo tocaba el piso, una camisa color verde musgo, pantalones de cuero y botas tambien negras. El largo cabello rubio caía sobre un lado de su rostro. Sus manos reposaban sobre el bastón.

-¿Estás bien, querida?.-

Por toda respuesta, Hermione se acercó, lo abrazó por la cintura apretándose contra él y dejó descansar su castaña cabellera en el pecho de Malfoy.

Lucius se alegró de que ella no hubiera visto la expresión de sorpresa que se pintó en su rostro. Deslizó una mano por el cabello de la chica.

-Parece que no.- Le acarició la mejilla.- ¿Me contaras que pasó?.-

-Tenias razón. Anoche discutí con Draco.-

-¿Por qué?.-

-¿Acaso no lo sabes?.-

-¿Cómo podría?.-

-Lucius, sabes que eres el único que ha logrado ver dentro de mí como si mis ojos fuesen puertas abiertas.

No le respondió, sabía que lo que Hermione le decía era verdad. Pero también estaba pasmado por su sinceridad.

-Draco se puso furioso cuando le dije la verdad.-

-¿Qué tanto de verdad?.-

-Pues... –Enrojeció ante ciertos recuerdos que acudieron a su mente.- pues... que trabajo contigo.-

-Ah... eso.-

-Intenté hacerle entender que no eres lo que cree.-

-Bueno, en algún momento verá que se equivoca.-Sonrió.- Aunque esa no es una razón para pelear.-

Repentinamente, la chica lo miró.

-No entiendes Lucius. Draco quería que me alejara de ti.-

-Ya veo.-Su rostro permanecía inexpresivo.- ¿Y tú no querías hacerlo?.-

-No.-

-¿Por qué, querida?.-

-Porque... has sido muy amable conmigo.-

-¿Solo eso?.-

La muchacha no se atrevió a responder.

-¿Segura de que lo que pasó entre nosotros no tuvo nada que ver?-

-No... no hablemos de eso.-

-No podemos fingir que no sucedió.-

-Pero no debió pasar.- Respondió la chica.

-¿Por qué?.-

-Porque está mal.-

-¿En verdad piensas que esta mal que quieras estar conmigo, que sientas esto por mí?.-

-No sé de que hablas.-

- ¿Ah no?.- Se acercó y , colocándose detrás de ella depositó su mano sobre el pecho de Hermione, sintiendo el acelerado martilleo de su corazón.- Siento tus latidos, siento la sangre que corre por tus venas, ... puedo sentir tu vida Hermione, tu vida quemándome por dentro.-

La sensualidad de su voz la acariciaba hasta lo mas hondo, en partes en que ni siquiera había puesto un dedo. ¿Cuándo terminaría aquello, cuando dejaría de ser tan vulnerable a él?.

-Estás mas ligada a mí de lo que quisieras, tú me perteneces Hermione,¿me equivoco?.-

-No.-Sollozó.-Pero no quiero mas esto. ¿Cómo dejo de sentirlo?.-

-¿Crees que tienes esa posibilidad, mi querida.?-

-Si, porque amo a tu hijo.-Replicó volviéndose.

-No me cabe duda, pero también amas a tus amigos y eso no implica que tengas que dormir con ellos.-Le sonrió burlonamente, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.- Tú quieres esto que ves,... me ansias, no dejas de pensar en mi. ¿Por qué escapar, entonces?.-

-Yo... no... yo no... pienso en ti.-

-Mentirosa.- La atrajo contra su cuerpo.- ¿Qué deseas mas que a nada en este momento?.-

Hermione, se estremeció, su voluntad agonizaba ante esa cercanía que no dejaba de ser nada mas que eso... cercanía. Cerró los ojos presta a entregarse a sus deseos que eran los suyos propios. Buscó la boca del rubio, necesitaba saciar la sed de sus besos y ser profanada por aquella lengua experta.

-¿Estás bien?.-Preguntó Malfoy.

-No.-

-¿Por qué?.-

-Porque esto no debe suceder.-

-¿Y que sucede?.-

Repentinamente, la desesperación se apoderó de Hermione al darse cuenta de que estaba sentada en el escritorio, frente a ella una pila de libros, y de pie, a su lado estaba Lucius.

-¡No!, no.¿Qué está pasándome?, ¡Rayos!.- No sabía que pensar, ya no podía distinguir los límites que separaban realidad de fantasía.- Estoy loca, estoy loca.-

-Querida, ¿quieres contarme cual es tu problema?.-

-Yo.- Se puso de pie.- Yo soy mi problema.-Con su varita ordenó los libros.-Debo irme.-

-¿Tan pronto?.- Su sonrisa enigmática reaparecía.- ¿Hice algo que te ofendiera?.-

-No. Lo siento mucho, Lucius, tengo que marcharme.-

-Te ves demasiado alterada.-

-Lo sé. Iré a San Mungo para que alguien me vea, no puedo continuar así.- Se apresuró hacia la salida.

-Hermione.-La tomó por un brazo.- No estas loca, créeme.-

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?.-

Deslizó los dedos por el castaño cabello de Hermione.

-Lo sé.-

-Lucius... no tienes idea de... hasta que punto llega mi locura.-

-Solo es el cansancio, la tensión, y los problemas. Los problemas sentimentales.- Ante la mirada interrogadora de la castaña, sonrió y agregó.-¿Olvidas que soy quien mejor te conoce?.-

-No... entiendo de... que hablas.-

Malfoy la abrazó protectoramente y le besó la sien, gesto que dejó a la chica anonadada pues jamás podría haber soñado remotamente semejante muestra de ternura de Lucius.

-Algún día te darás cuenta, querida.-

Hermione no quería saber a que se refería y pensó que lo mejor sería cambiar el tema.

-Yo... quiero que... sepas que... realmente siento haberte escrito en aquellos términos. Estoy muy arrepentida.-

-Shh.- la calló.- Eso esta olvidado.-

-Pero tú, jamás olvidas una ofensa.- Replicó, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Tienes razón, pero no miento cuando te digo que en tu caso **sí** lo hice.-

-¿Por qué?.-

-En el fondo tú lo sabes, Hermione.-

Acercó su rostro al de ella y ambos se fundieron en un beso profundo, un beso que parecía gritar con la voz que se encuentra por debajo de piel.

-Vete, querida.-

Iba a protestar pero, al percibir cierta nota de dulzura en aquella voz de seda, no pudo menos que obedecerle.

Lucius, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y en silencio la acompañó a la salida.

-¿Cuándo puedo volver a verte?.-Preguntó, hundiéndose en el cuello de Hermione.

-¿Qué?.- Ahora estaba algo confundida.- Por si no recuerdas, debes reportarte en tres días.-

-¿No podría visitarte antes?.-Ronroneó en su oído.

-¿Visitarme?.-"¿Para que Draco se enfurezca?... ¡no loca!".- ¿Cuando...?-

Cerró los ojos, gozando cada segundo.

-Si soy un estorbo o un motivo de vergüenza para ti, dímelo.-

La frialdad en la voz de Malfoy, le contrajo el corazón y actuó como un refrigerante para sus acalorados sentidos.

-¡No hables así!. No me estorbas y menos me avergüenzas. No me importa tu pasado, Lucius. Sé que si hubieras podido... me habrías matado, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Pero, que Dios me perdone, ya no me importa, así que no vuelvas a sugerir que me avergüenzo de ti.-

-Sin embargo, mi niña, no podrías dejar que te vieran demasiado en mi compañía.-

-Te equivocas y voy a demostrártelo.-

-¿Cuándo?.-

-Pronto... solo debo solucionar algunas cosas.- Se puso en puntas de pie y lo besó en la mejilla.- Hasta pronto.-

Cuando descendía por los escalones de piedra, volvió a sentir aquel atisbo de sentimiento en la voz de Lucius.

-¡Hermione!.-

-¿Si?.-

-Que...- Repentinamente su voz quedó libre de emociones o sentimientos.- que tengas un buen día.-

-También tú, Lucius.-

Al marcharse, la muchacha sonreía sin siquiera notarlo.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Harry, no se sorprendió al ver a Draco tan temprano y supo que , por su aspecto demacrado, el rubio no había pasado una buena noche.

-Siento molestar pero... –

-Hermione no está.- Lo interrumpió Harry.

-Bien, entonces me marcho.-

-¡Que dices!, ven adentro.-

-¿No sería demasiada molestia?.-

-Vamos Malfoy, luces espeluznante. Apuesto a que no has desayunado. Te prepararé una taza de café.-

-¿No sería inconveniente?.-

-Cállate y entra, hombre.-

Los muchachos se fueron a la cocina y se sentaron. Mientras el rubio tomaba su café y devoraba unos bollos, hablaban animadamente.

-Están deliciosos.- Comentó con entusiasmo.

-Molly los hizo.-

-Ahora entiendo de donde sacó Ginny el talento para la cocina. Tienes suerte Potter.-

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que el morocho decidió arriesgarse.

-Ella recapacitará, solo debes darle tiempo.-

Draco resopló y dijo.

-No imaginas como me siento al saber que Lucius se dio el gusto de humillarme.-

-¿Por qué lo llamas por su nombre de pila y no "padre"? , ¿cómo te humilló?.-

-Ese cretino ya no es mi padre, Harry.- Se mordió el labio con frustración.- Estoy seguro de que él provocó el motín para salvar a Hermione y obligarme a sentirme en deuda con él.-

-Estás paranoico, tu padre no sabía de tu relación con Herm.-

-Lo subestimas, él puede averiguar lo que quiera y planear las cosas más espeluznantes que puedas imaginarte. Cuando me uní a los Mortífagos, conocí historias sobre él, que me helaron la sangre, aunque reconozco que mi cobardía me hizo actuar con un orgullo que no sentía. Aunque no lo creas, estaba aterrorizado de saber la verdad, de saber que clase de bestia infernal era mi padre.- Se estremeció involuntariamente.- Aún siento terror, mas sabiendo que está libre y en contacto con Hermione. Puede hacer algo en cualquier momento.-

-¿Y se arriesgaría a volver a prisión?, ¿olvidas que Voldemort ya no lo protege?.-

-Siempre creí que él lo traicionaría.-

-¿Qué?.-

-Harry, debes convencerte de algo, Lucius Malfoy solo tiene un amo... él mismo.-

-Pero acabó en prisión.-Le recordó Harry.

-Para librarse de mi madre, de mi y del propio Voldemort; cuando estuviera con el poder consolidado lo mataría volcando la culpa quien sabe en quien y él se levantaría como el nuevo amo de la oscuridad. En el fondo siempre se creyó superior a Voldemort... y a cualquiera.-

-Me cuesta creerlo pero podrías tener razón, aunque no me parece que quisiera librarse de ti y de Narcisa, después de todo eran su familia.-

- No valíamos nada para él Yo...; En fin, me veía como a la copia defectuosa de si mismo,- sonrió con tristeza- mas defectuosa de lo que debía. Lucius creía que mi madre era culpable de que yo no fuera el hijo de perra que deseaba. Sé que mi madre me sobreprotegió, pero lo hizo porque me amaba, yo fui su única y verdadera razón de vivir, a su modo fue una excelente madre.-

Los ojos de Draco se llenaron de lágrimas y exclamó con un tono afectado.

-¡Era tan bella!.-

¡Draco Malfoy llorando por su madre muerta!,era bizarro hasta para el mundo mágico.

Harry, recordó su primer encuentro con Narcisa, recordó la ferocidad con que protegía su hijo, pero sobre todo, recordó su subyugante y perversa belleza.

-Tienes razón, te confieso que nunca había visto a una mujer mas hermosa que tu madre, a excepción de la mía, claro.-

El último comentario provocó una sonrisa en los labios del rubio.

-Creo que pasaríamos siglos discutiéndolo.-

-Si.-

-Será mejor que no lo hagamos, Potter.-

Su sonrisa se esfumó y una sombra de tristeza reapareció en sus ojos, tras una prolongada pausa habló.

-Estoy perdiéndola, hace mucho que lo siento, aunque no quería aceptarlo.-

- No seas pesimista.-trató de alentarle Harry.- Ella tiene sus problemas, se ha cargado de responsabilidades en muy poco tiempo, responsabilidades demasiado pesadas para alguien de su edad. Obviamente, se ha desgastado y necesita un largo descanso, pero... ya la conoces.-

- No, es distinto. Eres su mejor amigo y apuesto a que te contó que hicimos el amor tras haber estado saliendo por mas de un año.-

-¡Queee!.-

-¿Eh...?, parece que no lo sabías después de todo.-

-A-ha.-

-Cuando nuestra relación se volvió completa, supe que iba a perderla. En realidad, la sentí mas lejos de mí que nunca.-

-Déjame decirte que si continúas pensando así, realmente la perderás. ¿No te das cuenta de que te ama locamente?.-

-Jamás dudé que me amara, pero ya no está enamorada de mí.-

-Son ideas tuyas, en el fondo solo se trata del temor que toda persona enamorada experimenta. Hermione misma tiene sus temores.-

-Ojalá estés en lo cierto.-

-Hermie se puso como un basilisco cuando se encontró con Pansy y esta le dijo que mantenía correspondencia contigo.-

Draco rodó los ojos y dejó escapar un bufido de hastío.

-Ufff, esa chica es una pesadilla, un auténtico grano en el trasero. Hace años que me persigue y no sé como quitármela de encima, me obligó a ser rudo y decirle que se buscara a alguien que **sí **tuviera interés en ella.-

-¿Qué tienes tú?.- Preguntó Harry en tono de broma.- Parece que tuvieras un imán con las mujeres, muchas de las amigas de Ginny suspiran por ti.-

-Es el sex appeal de los Malfoy,- comentó con ironía.- somos unos hijos de perra pero, por alguna razón nos aman. En realidad nos desean.-

Ambos jóvenes rieron

-¿Sabes algo?.- continuó Draco.- En mi primer viaje a Finlandia conocí a un matrimonio muggle Lauri e Idunn, gente humilde pero muy generosa. Eran muy jóvenes cuando se casaron pero nunca perdieron la chispa, su amor se mantuvo firme en todo momento. ¡Tenías que verlos!, su mutua devoción era envidiable. Hace un par de años, Lauri falleció y la pobre Idunn se derrumbó. Ella era una mujer bellísima, pero al perder a Lauri se volvió una sombra, un fantasma. Solo el amor que siente por sus pequeños hijos la ha ayudado a recuperarse un poco, son su consuelo y su razón de vivir.- Draco apretó los labios en señal de disgusto, para agregar.-En mas de una ocasión le he dicho que debe volver a casarse, es muy joven, apenas tiene 30 años. Idunn no se permite enamorarse ,pues según ella, lo que vivió junto a Lauri, llega una sola vez.-

-Confiemos en que vuelva a ser feliz.- Dijo Harry.

-Rezo todo los días para que suceda.- Draco hizo una pausa y agregó.- Eso es lo que quiero.-

-¿Morir o enviudar joven?.-

-¡ No!. Quisiera tener una vida simple, ser muy feliz, sin importar todo lo pobre que fuera.-

-Pobre no serás jamás, no te olvides que eres el heredero de los Malfoy.-

-¡Nunca!, preferiría mendigar.-

-Wow.- Murmuró Harry.

Harry, casi no podía creer que su Némesis del pasado, le hubiera abierto el corazón de aquella manera, y menos que hubiera cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Tal vez, estaba viendo al verdadero Draco Malfoy por primera vez..

-Me alegra que estés en la visa de mi mejor amiga, Malfoy, eres el hombre para ella, ahora no me caben dudas.-

-Gracias.-

-Cuenta conmigo.-Harry lo miró a los ojos y agregó.-Siempre.-

La puerta de la calle se abrió y cerró.

Harry, se puso de pie y se asomó.

-Hola Herm, ¿podrías venir un momento?.-

-Si.-

-Creo que debes hablar con alguien.-

-¿Quién?.-

Draco se asomó, deteniéndose en la puerta sin hablar.

Ambos se miraron en silencio.

-¡Oh!, Draco.- La muchacha se lanzó a los brazos del rubio.

Harry, sonrió satisfecho y dijo.

-Bien, creo que no hago falta aquí. Nos vemos.-

Cuando estaba marchándose, el moreno oyó la voz de Draco.

-Gracias de nuevo Harry.-

-Gracias a ti por hacer feliz a Herm.- Dirigió una extraña mirada a su amiga y en tono enigmático le dijo.- Espero que sepas lo afortunada que eres.-

Al quedar solos, la chica visiblemente confundida se volvió a su novio y preguntó.

-¿Me perdí de algo?.-

-Nada. Cosas de hombres,- respondió Draco sonriendo.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Una par de días habían transcurrido cuando recibieron la invitación de los Weasley para pasar el fin de semana en La Madriguera. Aquello alivió a Hermione pues, significaba que daban la bienvenida a Draco.

El joven Malfoy estaba ansioso y un poco atemorizado. Después de todo, pensaba, su padre y él se habían comportado despreciablemente con los integrantes de aquella familia que ahora le tendía la mano y le invitaba a ser parte de ella.

Antes de partir en el auto encantado, Hermione tomó valor para ir a enfrentar a Lucius. ¿Cómo le diría que se marchaba con su hijo?.

¡Un momento! No le debía explicaciones, ¿por qué actuaba de modo contrario?.

Vio la rabia y el temor en los ojos de Draco cuando le dijo a donde iba.

Rogando para que el chico se negara, le dijo.

-¿Te sentirás mejor si me acompañas?.-

-No.- Apretó los dientes.- Pero ten cuidado, yo te esperaré, amor.- Suspiró.- Sabes lo que opino al respecto, pero , en fin, es tu trabajo, no permitiré que nos arruine el fin de semana.-

-Volveré pronto, solo es cuestión de rutina.-Le tranquilizó aliviada.- Estaré bien.-

Lo besó en los labios y luego se marchó a su pequeña oficina periférica.

Mientras aguardaba a Lucius, pensaba acerca de lo maravillosa que sería su vida de ahora en mas, ya no existían obstáculos para que Draco y ella vivieran su amor plenamente.

-"Pobre Draco, es un hombre tan bueno".- Pensó.

Todo comenzaría ese fin de semana.

Tres maravillosos días, pensó.

Tres días sin presiones, preocupaciones, ni Lucius Malfoy. La perspectiva no podía ser mejor.

No lo vería, no escucharía su seductora voz, ni sentiría su mirada penetrante. Sí, eso estaría bien.

No hablarían de temas fascinantes, ni discutirían sobre tratados de Magia Antigua,... bien.

No se adormecería con el aroma de su perfume único, ni sería envuelta en la calidez de sus brazos, ni sería dominada por sus besos.¡Oh!, Sus besos eran el mas dulce y letal de los venenos... ¡Tres días sin él!

-Buenos días, querida.-

Ella levantó la cabeza inmediatamente.

-¿Qué te pasó?- acortó la distancia que los separaba y le preguntó.- ¿Por qué lloras?.-

-Yo no lloro.- Replicó la castaña.

Malfoy, le enjugó las lágrimas y con una cálida sonrisa (cosa absolutamente infrecuente), preguntó.

- ¿Qué es esto, entonces?.-De pronto, su expresión se endureció.-¿Acaso mi hijo es el causante?-

-No.-

-¿ Hay algo que pueda hacer?.-

Hermione, no respondió.

Lucius podía percibir toda su vulnerabilidad ahora.

-Yo... tengo prisa, nos... vamos con los chicos a pasar el... fin de semana... por ahí. Estoy muy entusiasmada por eso.-

Lucius le dirigió una de sus sonrisas burlonas.

-Pues a mi no me pareces muy feliz.-

El corazón de Hermione se aceleró cuando lo sintió pegarse a su cuerpo. Si el verlo ya la afectaba de maneras insospechadas, tenerlo así, sabiendo que no debía ceder... era torturante. Sin embargo, ya era hora de que lo enfrentara, de que honrara a Draco. Era tiempo de quitarle a Lucius ese poder que le había dado.

La calidez de la mano del mago contra sus mejilla le robó un suspiro y envió rayos de electricidad a cada rincón de su cuerpo. Sin darse cuenta, cerró los ojos, incapaz de luchar contra el torrente de sensaciones al que aquel hombre maldito la arrojaba con el mero roce de su piel.

Cuando Lucius la sostuvo firmemente por la cintura, fue como si olas de fuego la consumieran desde adentro. ¡Cuánto necesitaba su contacto!.

-¿Qué debo pensar de esto, querida?-

Hermione dejó escapar un débil gemido cuando los labios del rubio rozaron su oreja.

-¿ De... de que?.-

-De que te entregues así, querida.- La inclinó sobre el escritorio y besó su garganta.- Podría pensar que quieres algo de mí.-

El pecho de la muchacha ascendía y descendía intensamente. Al abrir los ojos y encontrar los de él solo pudo murmurar:

-¿Por qué eres tan bello, Lucius?.-Gimiendo, arqueó su espalda cuando el rubio le separó las piernas para posicionarse dentro de ellas.- ¿Por qué me haces esto?.-

-Porque eres mía.- Siseó.

Le cubrió la boca con un beso inconfundiblemente posesivo al tiempo que sus manos se escabullían debajo de las ropas de la joven bruja, acariciándole cada milímetro de piel.

Los dedos de Hermione se enredaron en el sedoso cabello que caía sobre ella como una cascada de oro y plata.

Al sentirlo en sus senos, se estremeció violentamente y mareada de placer cruzó sus delgadas piernas por las caderas de Malfoy, apretándose y friccionándose contra su sexo.

Riendo burlonamente, el mago le preguntó:

-¿Algún otro te ha hecho sentir así, querida.-

-No.- Respondió con voz quebrada.- Soy una condenada ramera pero no puedo evitar sentir esto contigo.-

- ¿Por qué no lo dejas, entonces?.-

-No... no me... - Gimió mientras él le desabotonaba la blusa.- no me pidas eso.-

-No lo hago, no te pido nada.- Deslizó su lengua sobre el ombligo de Hermione, sonriendo complacido al comprobar que ella respondía cada vez con mayor intensidad.- Solo... preguntaba-

- Por favor, no...-

-¿No te gusta?.- Le bajó la cremallera de los tejanos para introducir una de sus manos, después rió cruelmente.- Estás tan mojada, nena, que casi no puedo resistir La tentación de... entrar en tu cuerpo ahora mismo.- Observó la reacción de Hermione, no podía haber sido mejor. Bien, continuaría, entonces.- Tengo que controlarme, querida, pero debes saber que ansío el momento de enterrarme dentro de ti, de embestirte hasta lo mas profundo, de sentir que tu carne y la mía son una sola.-

Premeditadamente, Lucius jadeaba al oído de la muchacha para excitarla más aún.

-Quiero ver tus ojos y oírte gritar mi nombre cuando acabes, quiero derramarme en ti, quiero dejar mi marca en tu cuerpo.-

Incapaz de resistirlo mas tiempo, Hermione, se apretó contra él y le rogó.

-Entonces hazlo.-

-¿ Segura querida?.- Su pálido rostro se iluminó con una perversa sonrisa.

-Sí. Tómame ahora, Lucius.

-Si eso es lo que necesitas... te lo daré ya mismo.- Bajó su cremallera.

Entonces...

-Hermione... ¿estás ahí?.- Preguntó alguien desde el exterior.

Golpes en la puerta.

-Si Harry, estoy acá.- Luego susurró con frustración.- ¡Maldición!.-

Con apenas agitar las varitas, ambos magos estuvieron con sus ropas en orden en cuestión de segundos, por ese motivo Harry al entre vio a su amiga sentada en el escritorio haciendo anotaciones y a Malfoy Señor descansando cómodamente en un mullido sofá al otro lado.

Lucius le dirigió una mirada de furia, pero una furia controlada y fría, de esas que llevan a una venganza magistralmente premeditada.

-No sabía que estabas con este... señor.-

-Terminaré pronto, Harry, casi acabo.-

- Eso creo.- Comentó Malfoy sonriendo a Hermione con diabólica complicidad.- Al menos por lo que pude apreciar antes de que llegara Potter... – dejó la frase inconclusa.

Hermione palideció incapaz de enfrentarse a los burlones ojos de Lucius. ¿Cómo se atrevía a burlarse así?, ¿cómo tenía la sangre tan fría?.

Tras unos minutos decidió que si él podía hacerlo, entonces ella también.

-Harry, Lucius ya se está marchando.- Enarcó una ceja, desafiando al rubio.- ¿verdad?.-

-Por supuesto, querida... nuera.-

Cuando ambos se pusieron de pie, Harry se aproximó a su amiga pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-Bien, podemos marcharnos.- Miró con sorna a Lucius y agregó.- Draco te espera en casa.-

-¿Ahora eres su amigo, Potter?.-

-Absolutamente.- Sin quitar sus ojos verdes de los del mago rubio, agregó.- Debo decir que estoy muy feliz de que tu hijo se case con Hermione. **Él **es el hombre indicado para ella.-

-Por supuesto, nadie mejor que un Malfoy para la señorita Granger.-

-Nadie mejor que Draco.- replicó el chico entre dientes.

Lucius hizo una mueca de desprecio, pero mantuvo su actitud fría.

-Supongo, querida, que no tendré la dicha de tu compañía.- Con un gesto de burla, agregó.- Te deseo buena suerte.-

-Gracias, eres muy amable, Lucius. Te acompañaré a la puerta.-

Cuando estuvieron a prudente distancia de Harry, el rubio depositó su mano en la mejilla de Hermione y suavemente dijo:

- Mi dulce niña, mi amada nuera, no te olvides que estaré complacido en darte todo lo que quieras y necesites, solo búscame, cariño.-

-¡No le hables así, ni la toques!.-

-¿Celoso Potter?.-

-¡Harry, por favor compórtate!.-

-¿Qué diría mi hijo?.- Como restándole importancia a la posible respuesta, volvió a centrar su atención en la bruja que parecía haber sido hipnotizada por él.- Voy a echarte de menos, Hermione.- Su voz era un susurro.

Hermione, sintió acelerarse los latidos de su corazón, y revolotear cientos de mariposas en su estómago. Estaba impactada ante aquella confesión que, por mas que ninguno de los dos quisiera reconocerlo, había sido sincera. El sonido de su voz, la expresión en sus ojos grises, todo había conspirado para que ella comprendiera el verdadero significado mas allá de las palabras.

Lentamente, el bello rostro del mago rubio se acercaba al suyo lo que la hizo entrar en pánico, pues si Lucius la besaba frente a Harry, ella no ofrecería resistencia, y sería una catástrofe

-¡¿Qué te crees que haces?!.- El joven se precipitó sobre ellos a tiempo para ver el beso de Lucius alcanzar la mejilla de Hermione.

Dirigiéndose con desprecio a Harry le dijo.

-Solo me despido de mi querida...- En tono amenazador agregó.- Y tú no puedes prohibírmelo, muchachito.-

-¡¿Cómo osas poner tu asquerosa boca en su rostro?!.-

-¡Harry!.-Dolida por las palabras de su amigo le advirtió.-¡No permitiré que le hables así al hombre que..., al padre de Draco!.-

-Querida, no te preocupes por mi.-

-Lo siento Lucius, en verdad lo siento.-

-Está bien.- Deslizó sus dedos por la mejilla de la bruja.

-¡Mione!,¡No le debes disculpas a este cretino!.-

-¡Claro que sí!, ¡y tú Harry Potter, no tienes derecho a juzgarlo ni a hablarle así!!.-

La rabia la estaba traicionando al punto de no poder disimular el temblor de su voz..

Malfoy se dio cuenta de que ella estaba exponiéndose demasiado por él, entonces decidió que era hora de actuar.

-Como te dije antes, querida, tengo esperanza de que convenzas a Draco de que su padre lo quiere y sería muy feliz si tuviera la oportunidad de verlo.-

-Comprendo.-"Que no sé por que quieres ayudarme a salir de este embrollo".

-Eres una buena mujer y entiendo muy bien porque Draco está tan enamorado de ti. Hasta pronto.-

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras el mago rubio, Hermione se volvió hacia su amigo hecha una furia.

-¡Estás loco! ¡Pareces un demente cavernícola!.-

-No. Tú lo estás.- Con un a mueca de asco, preguntó.-¿Cómo puedes permitir que te trate así?.-

-¿Así como?.-

-Como si tuviera algún derecho sobre ti. ¿Cómo puedes permitirle que te toque y te bese?.-

Hermione necesitó hacer un gigantesco esfuerzo para controlarse.

-Basta.-Dijo fingiendo calma.- Vámonos.-

-Está usándote para llegar a Draco.-

-Tal vez.- Recogió sus cosas.- ¿Qué hay de malo en que quiera estar con su hijo?.-

-¡¿Qué tiene?!.- Se veía sorprendido.- ¿Ya olvidaste que te aterraba pensar que Draco pudiera volverse un cretino si se reencontraban?.-

-Draco es un buen hombre, confío en él. No cambiará, lo sé.- Abrió la puerta e impacientemente dijo.-¿Eso es todo?, ¿Podemos irnos?.-

A medida que avanzaban por los corredores, Harry continuaba sus reproches.

- Has cambiado, y es por su culpa, Herm.-

-No. No es así.-

-Te lo advierto, ese depravado está buscando algo mas de ti.-

-¡ Ya cállate!.-

-Si no se tratara de Lucius Malfoy, diría que esconde **sentimientos **por ti.-

-Estas diciendo disparates, Harry.-

-Lo peor es que tú sientes algo por él.-

-¡¡ Basta !!-

-Di en el blanco, ¿verdad?.- Había algo acusatorio en su voz.

-¿Tanto me odias, Harry?.-

-¿Por qué dices eso?. Me preocupo por ti, no quiero que ese psicópata arruine tu vida.-

Hermione permaneció en silencio, no habló sino hasta que salieron a la calle.

-No quiero que continuemos con esta conversación.-

- Odio pensar que sientas algo por Lucius Malfoy.- Como tomando valor preguntó.-¿Lo haces?.-

-Si.-

-¡¡Queee?!.-

-Siento gratitud pues, al menos para mí, el hecho de que Lucius impidiera que la maldición mortal me alcanzara... significa mucho.-

Caminaron largo trecho sin hablar, hasta que Harry se encargó de romper el silencio.

- Tienes razón, había olvidado ese detalle.-

-Obviamente, quizás no es importante para ti.-

-Sabes que no es así. Es solo que ese sujeto es tan malvado que resulta difícil recordar su único acto heroico.-

-Eso sin mencionar todo lo que ha aportado a mi investigación. Ha sido muy generoso.-

-Lo que digas Mione.-La abrazó como gesto reconciliatorio.- Solo ten cuidado, permanece alerta.-

-Sí. Claro.- ¿Qué mas podía decirle?, ¿qué necesitaba a Lucius mas allá de la salvaje atracción sexual que sentía por él y eso la confundía y atemorizaba mas?.

Sus amigos jamás lo comprenderían pues ella misma no podía.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El recibimiento que los Weasley dieron a Draco fue cálido, especialmente por parte de Molly.

Arthur estaba receloso en un principio, pero al ver al muchacho vistiendo como un muggle, bajó un poco su guardia. Finalmente, cuando comprobó que además de los jeans y zapatos deportivos había adoptado otras costumbres, y había hecho amigos muggles también, el seño Weasley se dijo que, tal vez, había grandes probabilidades de que el hijo de Lucius Malfoy ya no fuera el mismo pequeño malcriado y desagradable que conociera años atrás.

El sábado, Draco se ofreció para ayudar a Molly en la preparación del alce finlandés. Al mediodía, cuando todos devoraron la comida, coincidieron en que ambos eran excelentes chef.

Por la tarde, Arthur Weasley se ofreció a mostrarle los alrededores a su joven invitado, y fue gratificante comprobar que el muchacho disfrutaba del paseo con un entusiasmo casi infantil.

-Usted es realmente afortunado, vive en un lugar increíble. Jamás había visto algo más hermoso que esto, y créame que he estado en sitios preciosos –

-Exageras.-

-Pero tú vivías en una mansión impresionante que heredaras.-

La sonrisa de Draco se borró, y en su rostro se leyó claramente la tristeza que ahora le embargaba.

-Por mi parte, no volveré allá, nunca.- Replicó amargamente.

-Es tu hogar.-

-No.- Aseguró con firmeza.- Aquello fue mi prisión, mi jaula de oro, pero nunca fue mi hogar. El hogar es algo que se encuentra en donde está el corazón., y el mío no existía en Malfoy Manor. Fui muy infeliz allá.-

-Pero... es parte de tu herencia, además de tu derecho.-

- Me gano la vida honestamente, señor Weasley. Algunas veces me atraso en la renta, otras , voy a la cama sin cenar y mis ropas ya no son de confección, es mas, tengo algunas remendadas. Pero ¿sabe algo?... no cambiaría nada de eso por heredar algo de aquella familia maldita.-

-Siento mucho oír esto, no creí que tu relación con ellos fuera tan mala.-

-Soplo mi madre me amó, tanto que me malcrió a niveles increíbles.- Sonrió tristemente.- Era una fiera cuando se trataba de protegerme, pero está muerta.-

Arthur percibió el dolor del joven rubio y quiso consolarle palmeándole el hombro.

-Todavía tienes a tu padre.-

-Lucius Malfoy no es mi padre, no es nada, no existe para mí-

-No seas duro muchacho. Las personas pueden cambiar.-

-Usted trabaja para el Ministerio, usted a investigado a mi familia por años...¿ cree que alguien como él cambiaría?.-

-Tú lo hiciste, hijo.-

-No, simplemente perdí el miedo a ser yo mismo.-

-No dejes que el pasado te atormente. Dijiste que tu madre te amaba... Pues, bien, cuando el dolor de lo que viviste antes sea muy intenso, piensa en Narcisa, permítele seguir contigo, confortándote. El solo recuerdo de los buenos momentos que compartiste con ella será el arma más poderosa y eficaz. El amor de una madre no se extingue con la vida, Draco.-

-Gracias Arthur.- Lleno de emoción, agregó.- Acaba de abrir una puerta que tenía adelante pero no veía.-

-Cuenta conmigo, hijo.-

-Gracias de nuevo, tiene una hermosa familia. ¡Son tan unidos!. Si un día tengo una que se parezca un poco a la suya, me consideraré afortunado.-

Arthur sonrió y le dijo.

-Hasta entonces, eres bienvenido a mi familia.-

-¿De verdad?.-

-Por supuesto.-

- Arthur, no tiene idea de lo que significa esto para mí-

Los dos hombres se perdieron en el horizonte.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

El tiempo pasaba y ahora el calor primaveral se había instalado para no marcharse.

Las mariposas parecían haber crecido en número y su colorido alegraba las calles.

El aroma de las flores y las pociones típicas de la estación inundaban el aire.

Todos los habitantes del mundo brujo mostraban su alegría ante la llegada de la estación del amor.

Pero la bruja de ensortijado cabello castaño que salía del Ministerio de Magia no parecía invadida por el espíritu primaveral. Su andar era lento, llevaba la cabeza inclinada, como si estuviera midiendo cada paso, y sus hombros caídos en señal de derrota absoluta. Las palabras aún resonaban en sus oídos y su mente: "El señor Malfoy está ahora en libertad".

¿Por qué no podía sentirse aliviada?. Ya no tendrían que estar en contacto, y los fogosos momentos compartidos pasarían al olvido, serían su secreto, Lucius ya no se interpondría entre Draco y ella. Toda la confusión moriría cuando dejara de verlo, finalmente recuperaría su estabilidad.

Por otra parte era muy probable que la hubiera utilizado para acelerar el proceso de liberación; a partir de ahora no se molestaría en buscarla, ni mirarla, y menos seducirla. La farsa había acabado.

Pero si era lo mejor... ¿por qué le dolía tanto?, se sentía desgarrada por dentro. Lo que era más terrible, estaba vacía como nunca imaginó. Acababan de separarse y Lucius se había llevado todo con él.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que lagrimeaba, buscó el callejón desierto más cercano para usar su portkey.

Al aparecer en su dormitorio, se arrojó en aquella cama, muda testigo de su pasión por el mayor de los Malfoy.

Con el rostro apretado contra la almohada, lloró su secreto dolor mientras pensaba que sería capaz de cualquier cosa si tan solo volvía a tener una remota oportunidad de estar con él.

-"Estoy loca de remate, pero te necesito Lucius.- Pensaba.- Si pudiera estar una hora contigo... engañaría a Draco sin remordimientos, traicionaría a mis amigos, iría en contra de mis valores."-

Finalmente la tensión y el agotamiento la vencieron.

Cuando despertó, anochecía. Logró escuchar las voces que provenían de abajo, por lo que pudo captar, sus amigos y su novio estaban preocupados por ella. Se levantó y, mediante un hechizo logró mejorar su demacrado y deplorable aspecto, después de todo, se dijo que, si se presentaba ante los demás con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto el mismo día en que Lucius Malfoy había sido oficialmente liberado, podría despertar sospechas...

Descendió lentamente.

Draco fue el primero en verla.

-¡Querida!.- Corrió hacia ella, abrazándola protectoramente.-Estaba preocupado por ti.-

-Todos lo estábamos.-Intervino Ron.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto?.- Preguntó en un falso tono de despreocupación.- Me acosté un rato.- Se obligó a reír.- ¿No se les ocurrió buscar en mi dormitorio?.-

-No... tú jamás duermes de día.-

-Hoy fue una excepción, de todos modos gracias por vuestra preocupación.-

Aquella noche y las siguientes, cuando luego de hacer el amor, Draco le decía todo lo grandioso que había sido, Hermione experimentaba un nudo en su estómago debido al peso de la culpa. Al calor de la pasión solo había visto el rostro de Lucius y le había amado en el cuerpo de Draco.

Al tercer día, la agonía pareció disminuir cuando un mensaje del mayor de los Malfoy le devolvió algo de la esperanza perdida.

"Hermione, necesito hablar pronto contigo. Te

envío esta portkey para hacer más rápido tu viaje.

Lucius."

No le importó la brevedad ni la frialdad de la nota, todo lo que contaba era verlo de nuevo.

Se dio un relajante baño, se puso una larga solera de finos breteles y ordenó como pude sus frisados cabellos. Apenas se maquilló pues deseaba verse lo más natural posible.

Con el corazón latiendo a toda prisa, activó la portkey y en unos minutos estuvo en Malfoy Manor.

-¡Señorita Granger!,¡Que honor tenerla en la mansión!.-

Algo aturdida, buscó la vocecita que le brindaba tal bienvenida, pero no encontró a nadie.

-Aquí abajo, señorita.-

Al buscar a su interlocutor, vio a un elfo domestico ataviado con ropas de mayordomo.

-Soy Puk, señorita. Le comunicaré al señor que ya llegó.-

-Gracias, no debes molestarte, yo misma le buscaré. ¿Dónde está?.-

-Afuera, en su fuente favorita. La llevaré, sígame, por favor. El señor se pondrá feliz de tener visitas. Hace tres días que se lo ve melancólico.-

Hermione no escuchaba al pequeño ser, en su cabeza giraba la idea de que algo no encajaba, ¿ por qué el elfo vestía aquellas prendas y llamaba a Lucius "señor" en lugar de "amo"?.

Pronto tuvo la respuesta antes de formular la pregunta.

- Si me permite, deseo agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros. De no ser por su incansable lucha, señorita Granger, seguiríamos siendo esclavos.-

-Supongo que no ha sido suficiente, después de todo, tú estas aquí, Puk.-

-Pero soy libre.-

-¿En serio?,¿Entonces que haces bajo las órdenes de Lu..., del señor Malfoy?.-

-Soy miembro del sindicato, fue allí que el señor me contactó. Nadie quería venir, pues los errores pasados del señor son una especie de leyenda negra.- Tras una breve pausa, continuó.- Luego de mi liberación, no tuve como ganarme la vida así que corrí el riesgo de venir a la mansión, por la buena paga. Ahora confieso que no me arrepiento.-

-¿Qué?.-No estaba convencida de lo que acababa de oír.-Puedes confiar en mi y contarme lo que sea, cualquier abuso, cualquier amenaza... -

-Descuide. El señor es estricto pero muy correcto. Si no le satisface el desempeño de un empleado, le despide, pero a los que colmamos sus expectativas, nos premia.- Dijo el elfo orgullosamente.

-Esto es difícil de creer.-

-Apenas pasadas dos semanas aquí, el señor vio mis aptitudes y me ascendió a mayordomo. ¿Que quiere que le diga? Recibimos nuestra paga, tenemos cobertura medibruja, dos días libres, vacaciones, capacitación, casa, comida y, por supuesto, los premios. Le aseguro que, ahora, muchos quisieran trabajar aquí y todo gracias a usted.-

Al salir al patio interior, la joven quedó boquiabierta ante la exuberancia y belleza de los jardines que se extendían mas allá de lo que la vista podía abarcar.

Repentinamente, un inesperado y alegre espectáculo multicolor atrajo la atención de Hermione.

-Debo de estar alucinando.- Pensó en voz alta.

-¿Por qué la señorita dice eso?.-

-¿Ves esas mariposas?,¿De que especie son?.-

-No son mariposas, son hadas de jardín.-

Ante la mirada interrogadora de la bruja, el elfo habló.

-Especialmente traídas de Irlanda.-

Definitivamente, algo no andaba bien en el mundo, de otro modo no se explicaba que alguien acostumbrado a la opulencia y la sofisticación como Lucius, de pronto apreciara a seres tan sencillos y pequeños como aquellas hadas salvajes de jardín. Él jamás sería poseedor de semejante sensibilidad.

-Allí está el señor Malfoy, iré a anunciarla.-

-No es necesario, pero gracias.-

-Me quedaré por si se les ofrece algo.- Insistió el elfo.

-Bien... yo... preferiría un poco de privacidad.-Respondió Hermione temiendo herir los sentimientos del peculiar mayordomo.

Sin embargo, el elfo pareció no molestarse.

La joven bruja avanzó de frente, pero le pareció que el hombre rubio no había reparado en su presencia todavía

Se le veía absorto en la fuente que tenía delante de sí. Probablemente Hermione también se habría detenido a contemplar el fino trabajo de las esculturas, pero otra imagen más bella al parecer atrajo toda su atención. El sol arrojaba sus rayos de luz sobre el cabello rubio platinado de Malfoy, mientras que el reflejo del agua daba directamente en su rostro, todo esto causaba un efecto óptico muy interesante, pues hacía ver al hombre como envuelto en luz propia.

Hermione, no se dio cuenta de que había sido arrastrada hacia él.

Le contempló fascinada. Debía admitir que Draco con toda su belleza, no tendría nunca el magnetismo de su padre.

-Buenos días, querida.-

La muchacha no le escuchó.

-¿Estás bien, pequeña?.-

La pregunta la sustrajo de aquella especie de trance hipnótico en el cual se había sumido.

-¿Eh?.- La situación le pareció embarazosa.- Yo... lo siento, ¿qué decías?-

-Quería saber si estabas bien, mi niña.-

Por unos segundos le pareció que percibía auténtica preocupación en los ojos grises. Sin embargo, lo que más le impactó fue la casi certeza de haber visto un brillo de tristeza en ellos; experimentó temor ante la remota posibilidad de que fuera real pues su corazón no podría resistirlo.

-¡Al diablo conmigo!.- Sin esconder su consternación, preguntó.- Quiero saber si tú lo estás, Lucius.-

La expresión se endureció en el rostro del mago, que lanzándole una helada mirada respondió entre dientes.

-Claro que estoy perfecto.-Luego preguntó.-¿Crees que exista algo capaz de perturbarme?.-

En su voz parecía subyacer un dejo de amenaza.

¿Por qué diablos el idiota actuaba de aquel modo?

-No.- Sonrió para ocultar la frustración.-Después de todo eres un Malfoy-

-Y los Malfoy no tenemos sentimientos.- Interrumpió. Su voz llena de resentimiento.

-Lucius... no quise decir eso, has malinterpretado mis palabras, y lo sabes.-

-No me importa - Escupió.

Hermione no supo por qué perdió los estribos, pero lo hizo.

-¡¿ Por qué tienes que arruinarlo siempre?!- Le reprochó.- Eres un maldito y estúpido egoísta engreído que se cree con derecho a despreciar y maltratar a todos.-

-Yo que tú cuidaría el modo de hablar.-Le advirtió con calma.

-¡No cuidaré nada, no te debo respeto alguno! .- Replicó con las mejillas encendidas por la rabia.

Lucius la tomó de las muñecas, sus ojos ardiendo de repentina cólera.

-¡Cállate, mocosa insolente!.-

-¡No lo haré, no eres mejor que yo y no tienes autoridad sobre mí!.-

Si las personas pudieran arder literalmente de ira, entonces Lucius y Hermione se hubieran reducido a cenizas en apenas unos segundos. Pero en lugar de eso, ambos se contemplaron llenos de furor y unos segundos después se habían unido en un beso salvaje y loco, sus lenguas batallando ferozmente y sus cuerpos entrelazados.

Hermione sintió como el calor de su boca comenzaba a desparramarse vertiginosamente por el resto de su menudo cuerpo.

Las manos de Lucius se deslizaban por su espalda.

Ella enredó las manos en el platinado cabello del mago.

Los dedos de él se hundieron con fuerza en la delicada carne de sus muslos provocando que sus caderas se movieran en respuesta y arrancándole jadeos de placer y dolor.

-"Es todo lo que cabe esperar de ti, Lucius.- Pensó.- Placer y dolor que no pueden separase. Nadie es capaz de quebrarme como tú, nadie mantiene este dominio sobre mí cada vez que lo desea, y te odio por eso."-

Un estremecimiento la sacudió de pies a cabeza cuando el mago apretó la palma de su mano contra su sexo.

-"No, no te odio. Soy yo la repugnante, la que no siente respeto por si misma, la que renuncia a su dignidad si eso significa estar contigo como ahora, sentirte como ahora, ser tu juguete como ahora. Es a mí a quien debo odiar, debo odiarme pues te necesito mas que a nada o nadie aún sabiendo que eres la criatura de quien más debería alejarme."-

Repentinamente, para desconcierto de la joven, él la apartó bruscamente y dirigiéndole una mirada cruel, dijo:

-No fue para esto que te llamé, después de todo, tienes a mi hijo.-

Hermione aún se sorprendía de la capacidad que aquel malvado poseía para hacerla arder de desesperado deseo en un instante y al segundo siguiente la helaba con su desprecio.

-Eres un cretino, Lucius, un bastardo.- Escupió con rabia y dolor.

-Pero... - Le sonrió burlonamente, dejando la frase intencionalmente en suspenso, sabía que el silencio contribuiría a reforzar el mensaje que le estaba enviando a Hermione.

La muchacha enmascaró su rabia con indiferencia, el mal nacido había sido muy claro al no hablar, pero Hermione había recibido el mensaje: cretino o no, bastardo o no, la tomaba y la desechaba cuando se le venía en gana.

-¿ Satisfecho?.- Le preguntó con resentimiento.-¿Esto querías?.-

-Sé más específica.- Su voz no mostraba emoción alguna.

-Deseabas humillarme.- Sarcásticamente, agregó.- Felicitaciones, lo lograste. No hay problema... entiendo perfectamente. Entiendo que el temible mortifago Lucius Malfoy se conforma con denigrar a una vulgar e insignificante sangre sucia. Francamente, pensé que aspirabas a algo mejor que esto.-

-Nunca te llamé sangre sucia.-

-No hace falta.- Puso todo de sí para contener las lágrimas que querían asomar por sus oscuros ojos.- No puedo creer que haya venido por que te echaba de menos desesperadamente. Merezco esto que me has hecho pues, supongo que lo único que buscándote solo busco arruinar más mi vida.-

Él le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

-Sí, en verdad te merezco Lucius, pues estuve dispuesta a tirar mi vida a la basura por ti. Antes de venir a tu amada mansión, a tu mausoleo, me dije que haría lo que fuera necesario para estar contigo. Iba a traicionar los seres que amo y que sé que me aman. ¡Que ciega y estúpida he sido!. No quería darme cuenta de que siempre me usaste para obtener tu libertad.- Le miro de arriba abajo con un gesto de asco, como si estuviera contemplando al más asqueroso de los seres.- Que bajo iba a caer, ahora me doy cuenta que no vales la pena, no vales ni para besar la tierra que yo piso.-

Dueño de una sorprendente calma, el mago habló, su voz parecía dulce, pero la chica sabía que pronto estallaría, y ella no quería correr el riesgo de estar cerca cuando sucediera.

-Nena, debo advertirte que no te recomiendo provocar mi cólera, es algo con lo que no podrás lidiar.-

-Tranquilo, ya me marcho. Tengo que admitir que, después de todo, me das pena. Cuan difícil debe haber sido para ti tocar y besar a esta sangre sucia inmunda... pero eso solo muestra cuanto has decaído, cuanto te has degradado.- Imitando la sonrisa despreciativa del hombre que tenía frente, agregó.- ¿Quién lo diría poderoso Lucius Malfoy?.-

Le volvió la espalda y se alejó velozmente. No quería volver a mirarle el rostro porque probablemente aquellos ojos grises la conmoverían al punto de hacerla renegar de las palabras que le habían proporcionado esa pequeña gran victoria.

L asegunda razón era el simple y llano miedo. Estaba plenamente consciente de lo que había hecho. Nadie le hablaba de aquel modo a Lucius Malfoy sin afrontar consecuencias.

Con aquella idea dándole vueltas entró al edificio precipitadamente, quería marcharse cuanto antes. Pero en su prisa todo lo que consiguió fue extraviarse.

-¡Rayos!, ¡Solo esto me faltaba!.-

Tras deambular un tiempo, se encontró con que una puerta de caoba le obstruía el paso. Más furiosa que asustada, la abrió violentamente.

Cuando se adentró en la estancia circular pensó que aquella puerta tenía algo especial, no sabía que exactamente.

Inmediatamente sus ojos fueron atraídos por un colosal escritorio de ébano situado en medio de la habitación. Avanzó sin poder dejara de contemplar aquel mueble.

-Esto me resulta familiar, pero... ¿por qué?.-

Pasó una de sus pequeñas manos por la superficie y estudió el tallado. Se estremeció de horror al recordar... ¿Cómo era posible?, lo había visto en sus sueños. Se dijo que lo mejor sería no perder un segundo tratando de averiguar las razones de aquella situación. Malfoy la querría fuera de su casa y ella no deseaba provoca mas su ira.

Al volverse un grito escapó de su garganta. Lucius estaba a poca distancia de ella


End file.
